La meute de Beacon Hills
by Andrehan
Summary: Abigaëlle débarque à Beacon Hills avec un don très particulier, mais elle va découvrir qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être spéciale. Très vite Stiles et elle vont se rapprocher : une sorte de lien semble les unir, qui va leur permettre de déjouer les mauvaises intentions de leurs ennemis. Des liens se font et se défont dans un univers où ils doivent se battre pour survivre. [Stiles!]
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone ! Ma première fanfic' qui j'espère vous plaira... je reprends tous mes chapitres un à un avant d'aller plus loin dans cette aventure pour les rendre un peu plus cohérents (et parce qu'en relisant on trouve toujours un tas de défauts, gnagnagna). Enfin bref, j'ai un peu d'ambition pour cette fanfic' qui va être longue, pleine d'aventures et de love, parce que j'aime bien ça, ouais, j'avoue ! Il va donc y avoir du Stiles, beaucoup de Stiles, et du bordel monstrueux à Beacon Hills *rire maléfique*._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait plaisir, c'est gratuit et en plus ça fait pas grossir ! Bref, que des avantages quoi :)_

_Enjoy ! :D_

Abigaëlle éteignit le contact de sa moto, bloqua la béquille d'un coup de talon et retira son casque. Le lycée de Beacon Hills vers lequel s'écoulait un flot d'élèves peu pressés de s'y engouffrer se dressait devant elle. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé. La journée semblait idéale mais la jeune fille ne pouvait faire taire les grondements de son ventre ni atténuer les crampes qui lui saisissaient tout le corps, et encore moins faire descendre la satanée boule qui lui bloquait la gorge depuis que son réveil avait sonné ce matin. Pour la énième fois en dix ans, elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Le changement n'avait jamais été son fort.  
Elle prit de longues minutes à descendre de son engin, à effacer quelques traces de saleté par-ci par là et vérifia même cinq ou six fois que ses phares fonctionnaient ; tout était bon pour gagner du temps. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle en avait assez d'être la nouvelle partout où elle allait. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film romantique, les rencontres extraordinaires et palpitantes en moins. En fait, elle rejouait sans arrêt le même navet sans charme. Elle se sentait capable de vomir si on lui demandait encore une fois de se présenter devant toute une classe curieuse et amusée. A quoi bon ? De toute façon elle leur mentait à chaque fois. « Je m'appelle Abigaëlle, j'ai atterri dans votre charmante ville parce que mon oncle essaie désespérément de trouver un endroit sur terre où je pourrais enfin cesser d'avoir des visions de gens décédés, ravie de faire votre connaissance » n'était décidément pas une bonne entrée en matière. Avec un tel discours elle ferait fuir les gens plus que d'habitude.

Le flot d'élèves diminuait, l'heure approchait. Abigaëlle prit une profonde inspiration et trouva le courage de traverser la rue pour se mêler aux autres. A peine eut-elle fait trois pas qu'une sorte de destin maléfique la rattrapa. Il y eut un bruit de frein et elle fit un bond d'un mètre en arrière.  
-Hé, fais gaffe ! hurla-t-elle à l'intention de la Jeep qui venait de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. La portière s'ouvrit mais Abigaëlle fonça dans le bâtiment ; ses nerfs étaient à vif, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de se mettre en colère après quelqu'un. Son rapide tour au secrétariat ne contribua pas à lui remonter le moral :  
-Vous auriez du venir vingt minutes plus tôt mademoiselle, j'ai des papiers à vous faire signer pour votre inscription !  
Abigaëlle promit de revenir après ses cours, prit l'emploi du temps que la grosse femme lui tendit et machinalement, elle se rendit dans sa salle de classe. L'avantage d'avoir éclusé de nombreux lycées était qu'elle ne se perdait plus nulle part. La salle d'histoire était tapissée de fresques de toutes les époques ; M. Yukimura lui parut aussitôt sympathique. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas au moment fatidique. Quand tout le monde se fut assis, le professeur lui fit un signe aimable et elle se dirigea à pas extrêmement lents vers le tableau. A hauteur de la dernière table, un courant froid la traversa. Elle entendit une sorte de râle qu'elle savait être la seule à pouvoir entendre. « Pas maintenant », pensa-t-elle fermement. Elle se planta ensuite devant ses nouveaux camarades avec l'horrible impression qui lui était désormais habituelle d'être un légume incapable du moindre mouvement. Sa bouche finit par combattre la paralysie et émietta quelques mots dépourvues de la moindre émotion :  
-Je m'appelle Abigaëlle Carange et je viens de Blumport. Mon oncle et moi avons déménagé parce qu'il recherche du travail.  
La classe demeura silencieuse et Yukimura leva un sourcil.  
-Ça a le mérite de bien résumer, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Prenez place mademoiselle, vous et Lydia resterez à la fin du cours pour que vous puissiez récupérer les cours manquants.  
Une très jolie blonde vénitienne aux yeux brillants d'intelligence acquiesça avant de replonger dans son dessin. Abigaëlle alla prendre place au deuxième rang, à côté de la fenêtre. Sur la table était inscrites quelques citations particulièrement stupides dont Abigaëlle passa l'heure suivante à colorier les lettres. Elle connaissait le programme par cœur. Son seul réel souci était les langues étrangères, l'anglais en particulier.  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'attendre ? Derek va finir dingue s'il passe un jour de plus enfermé chez lui…  
-On n'a pas le choix, si Kate le trouve, elle lui fera la peau.  
Les deux garçons à sa gauche avaient profité d'un moment d'agitation dans la salle pendant lequel le professeur s'était mis à imiter un gladiateur entrant dans une arène pour chuchoter quelques mots. La jeune fille garda les yeux rivés sur sa table pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
-Et si elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça ?  
-Scott… elle a deux Berserkers sous son contrôle et on ne s'est toujours pas en quoi elle s'est transformée. J'ai confiance en toi mais tes crocs et tes griffes ne pourront rien contre ces trucs.  
Le premier soupira et se renfrogna. Son ami lui frappa l'arrière du crâne et lui adressa un sourire moqueur.  
-Fais pas la tête, tu sors avec Alison ce soir, non ?  
L'autre se tourna alors avec un regard rêveur vers la brune à sa gauche. Abigaëlle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait bien entendu les mots « tuer », « crocs » et « griffes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions : la sonnerie la tira de ses pensées et un immense brouhaha s'ensuivit. La jeune fille alla retrouver Yukimura à son bureau.  
-Je te donne ce que j'ai sous la main, lui dit-il en lui tendant quelques feuilles, pour le reste je te laisse voir avec Lydia. Ah, et je sais que tu as d'excellentes notes en histoire mais essaie quand même de rester concentrée, d'accord ?  
-Bien sûr, répondit-elle.  
Quand Lydia et elle quittèrent la salle, un petit groupe les attendait dehors composé d'une jeune fille typée asiatique avec un style un peu détonnant, la jolie brune avec qui devait sortir le brun au regard calme, et son ami qui semblait montrer quelques signes d'hyperactivité. Elle aurait pu éprouver une sympathie directe et sincère envers eux si elle n'avait pas entendu leur étrange conversation au préalable. Au lieu de cela, elle ressentait une curiosité mêlée –elle devait se l'avouer- d'une certaine crainte. Lydia fit les présentations :  
\- Voici Kira, Alison, Scott et… Stiles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Le jeune homme hyperactif s'était soudain figé.  
-Euh…je crois que c'est toi que j'ai failli écraser ce matin, balbutia-t-il d'un air gêné en s'adressant à Abigaëlle. La Jeep, c'était moi…  
La jeune fille s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, et resta muette quelques secondes devant le regard désolé de Stiles.  
-C'est oublié, finit-elle par dire, c'est moi qui devrait être désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs ce matin…  
-Et puis c'était de ma faute, reprit Scott, je l'ai forcé à décrocher son téléphone.  
-Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé on pourrait peut-être aller manger ? proposa Lydia.  
Abigaëlle déclina l'invitation : elle avait rendez-vous avec la grosse dame antipathique du secrétariat pour remplir des papiers.  
-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa aussitôt Stiles. Je pourrais te faire visiter le lycée au passage si tu veux.  
-Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle alors sans réfléchir.  
C'était idiot, elle ne se perdait jamais. Mais elle ne savait trop pourquoi, cette fois l'idée de se laisser guider lui était agréable. Les autres promirent de leur garder une place et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Stiles avait les mains constamment enfoncées dans ses poches comme s'il avait l'habitude de contenir des gestes regrettables. Il s'improvisa guide et se révéla être doué pour l'exercice. Pendant qu'il lui présentait les lieux en lui racontant toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur l'histoire du lycée, son regard glissait furtivement vers lui par moments, juste assez longtemps pour apprécier la jolie courbe de son nez sans se faire remarquer. Quand une de ses mains osait sortir de sa poche, c'était pour aller dans ses cheveux comme s'il aurait voulu en arracher quelques mèches. Abigaëlle se demanda pourquoi il semblait avoir si peu confiance en lui.  
Après être sortie du secrétariat, ils prirent le chemin inverse pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Stiles se mit à lui poser quelques questions. Elle répondit assez vaguement mais étrangement, il lui était presque désagréable de ne pas pouvoir se confier avec plus de détails. Elle avait passé sa vie à omettre de raconter neuf dixièmes de son existence. C'était un exercice pénible. Pour une fois en la compagnie de Stiles, elle aurait voulu faire autrement. Ce garçon lui semblait être différent des autres.  
Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas connu ses parents et Stiles parut sincèrement désolé.  
-Je ne les ai pas connus. Mon oncle a pris soin de moi presque depuis ma naissance, et depuis on déménage constamment. Et toi, depuis quand tu es ici ?  
-Depuis toujours pour autant que je le sache, répondit-il. Scott, Lydia et moi nous connaissons depuis la maternelle, Alison est arrivée au lycée l'année dernière et Kira est presque aussi nouvelle que toi.  
-Scott et toi avez l'air… complices, se risqua Abigaëlle en ne sachant pas trop où elle comptait aller en lui disant ça.  
Stiles sourit et elle sentit chez lui une petite once de fierté quand il redressa la tête.  
-Oui, il est comme un frère pour moi.  
Abigaëlle se sentit étrangement touchée par cette déclaration. La lueur dans le regard du jeune homme lui rappela combien elle-même manquait cruellement d'un ami à qui elle pouvait parler, n'importe qui. Mais elle avait su qu'elle était condamnée à rester seule lorsque son don avait commencé à se manifester. Jour après jour, des entraient en contact avec elle et elle leur montrait la lumière pour qu'ils puissent partir. Cependant ce n'était pas aussi simple, voir les morts était un fardeau lourd à porter et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Seul son oncle était resté auprès d'elle malgré ce pouvoir que tous les autres auraient considéré comme une malédiction. Abigaëlle avait fini par comprendre que c'en était une lorsqu'elle s'était vue obligée de quitter chaque endroit où elle commençait à se plaire. David, son oncle, avait contacté des médiums et autres exorcistes en tous genres dans l'espoir de connaître un endroit où sa nièce pourrait vivre plus tranquillement, sans être hantée à n'importe quel moment de la journée par un esprit perdu. Abigaëlle avait quand même fini par s'habituer à eux. Ils venaient, souvent en colère ou incroyablement mélancoliques, et la jeune fille les calmait afin qu'ils puissent trouver la paix. Elle les accompagnait jusqu'à la lumière et alors ils traversaient. Et ainsi de suite.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la cafétéria. Après avoir rempli leur plateau ils se rendirent à l'extérieur où les autres les attendaient à une table à l'ombre d'un arbre.  
-Puisque je te dis qu'il est gay !  
-Impossible Scott, je reconnais un gay à cinquante kilomètres, et je te jure qu'Allan ne l'est pas.  
-Ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans les douches avec nous à l'entraînement…  
-Euh, Scott, Lydia ? Abigaëlle et Stiles sont revenus, peut-être qu'on pourrait passer à autre chose ? proposa Alison avec un sourire un peu gêné.  
-Ah, Abigaëlle ! s'exclama Lydia en se tournant vers elle. Tu tombes bien. Tu vois ce mec là-bas ? lui demanda-t-elle en pointant discrètement un garçon du doigt à une table voisine. D'après toi, gay ou pas gay ?  
Un peu décontenancée, la jeune fille se prit quand même au jeu et observa quelques secondes les mimiques de la victime inconsciente de ce qui se disait derrière elle.  
-Pas gay, mais je pense qu'il devra se trouver une fille qui aime les mecs efféminés.  
Lydia fit un signe de victoire et afficha un air satisfait à Scott.  
-Merci, je t'adore déjà. D'ailleurs, ce soir on va faire quelques boutiques avec Alison, ça te dirait de venir ?  
-Oui, ça serait chouette ! répondit Stiles à sa place. Enfin je veux dire… si tu es d'accord, évidemment.  
Abigaëlle hésita quelques instants malgré l'enthousiasme général. Elle songea à la tonne d'affaires qui lui restait à ranger dans sa nouvelle maison mais elle se ressaisit vite ; il y avait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas acheté quelque chose et sa garde-robe manquait cruellement de neuf. Un regard à son chemisier limé jusqu'au col la décida complètement. Elle accepta.

Pendant le reste du repas, elle passa son temps à les observer discuter entre eux, se taquiner, parler de leurs futurs devoirs, des entraînements. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'incroyable façon qu'ils avaient d'être soudés les uns aux autres. Elle aurait pu se sentir de trop au milieu de cette petite bande mais au lieu de ça, elle eut l'impression pour la première fois depuis des lustres de s'être fait des amis. Elle apprit que les deux garçons jouaient à la crosse avec l'équipe du lycée, que Lydia avait gagné d'innombrables médailles en science, que Kira avait un sérieux penchant pour les filles blondes et que Scott était encore obligé de passer par la fenêtre pour rendre visite à Alison la nuit. Quand vint le tour de Stiles pour se définir en quelques mots, ce fut Scott qui parla à sa place :  
-Mon meilleur ami est sorti avec Polly McGowen mais il a préféré la quitter le jour où elle a failli l'étouffer sous ses cent quatre-vingt kilos, balança-t-il avec un air moqueur.  
Les autres se mirent à rire et Stiles lui envoya sa bouteille d'eau vide à la figure :  
-Tu m'avais promis que tu garderais ça pour toi ! …Polly était une fille vraiment sympa en plus.  
Même si elle riait, Abigaëlle ressentit soudain un sentiment d'attendrissement à son égard. Elle eut à ce moment-là la certitude que Stiles était _vraiment_ différent des autres.

La journée passa étonnamment vite ; l'après-midi en chimie, elle se retrouva à côté d'Alison avec qui elle sympathisa aussitôt. La jeune brune était vive d'esprit, possédait un caractère calme et avait une façon adorable de chercher son petit ami du regard de temps en temps. Elles profitèrent des travaux pratiques pour discuter à travers leurs masques en plastique. Alison lui parla un peu des autres, mais Abigaëlle avait l'impression qu'elle se réservait sur certains sujets : elle commençait des phrases sans les finir, comme si elle voulait se garder de lui dire certaines choses. La jeune fille ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle savait plus que quiconque ce qu'était un secret et respectait parfaitement son silence.  
-On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Lydia est vraiment une fille géniale, lui confia-t-elle. Kira est souvent dans la lune alors il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes si elle te semble distante à certains moments, Scott est souvent absent parce qu'il travaille en plus des cours, et Stiles est le type le plus fou mais le plus intelligent que je connaisse.  
Elle fit basculer un liquide transparent dans la solution, ce qui produisit un petit nuage de vapeur bleue.  
-Je suis vraiment contente de vous avoir rencontrés, avoua alors Abigaëlle en remuant doucement son philtre étrange. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sympathiser aussi vite avec les autres. C'est vraiment chouette de votre part de m'avoir accueillie comme vous l'avez fait.  
Alison parut heureuse d'entendre ça. Elles passèrent les quelques minutes de cours restantes à planifier quelques sorties pour la semaine prochaine pour lui faire découvrir la ville. Abigaëlle n'aurait pas pu être plus reconnaissante envers elle qu'en cet instant.  
Après les cours, elle convint d'une heure avec Lydia et Alison pour se retrouver en ville, puis enfourcha sa moto et rentra chez elle. 

* * *

-Oncle David ?  
Un bruit sourd suivi d'un grognement de douleur lui parvint du salon. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle trouva son oncle sur le point de crouler sous le poids d'une armoire. Abigaëlle vint rapidement l'aider à remettre le meuble en place.  
-Merci chérie, une seconde plus et j'étais mort étouffé… si un jour ça m'arrive, fais en sorte que ça ne se sache pas.  
Il lui lança un clin d'œil et lui pinça la joue comme il avait l'habitude de faire depuis qu'elle était toute petite.  
-Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre pour t'occuper de tout ça ? dit-elle en passant son doigt sur une pile de livres poussérieux.  
-Je voulais te faire une surprise, mais pour le salon c'est raté… par contre viens voir un peu ta chambre !  
Il la mena en haut des escaliers et entra dans la première pièce à sa gauche. La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en pénétrant dans la pièce entièrement aménagée : il avait pris soin d'accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses un peu partout, de sorte que sa nouvelle chambre ressemble à une sorte de cabane fantastique.  
-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle en allant le serrer dans ses bras.  
Il l'étreignit, puis l'écarta de lui pour la regarder.  
-Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu d'aussi bonne humeur, fit-il remarquer.  
Elle lui résuma sa journée en lui parlant de ses nouveaux amis et son oncle parut plus qu'heureux d'entendre ça, mais un pli entre ses sourcils se creusa ensuite :  
-Il y en a ici aussi ?  
Abigaëlle soupira. Il parlait des esprits.  
-Toujours pas de miracle, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Et toi, le travail ?  
-Eh bien ils sont tous vraiment très accueillants, mais il faut dire qu'ils ne sont pas très nombreux au poste de police. Je n'ai jamais vu un shérif aussi heureux d'embaucher un nouveau coéquipier.  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-J'ai jeté un œil aux dossiers et ils ont un nombre impressionnant d'affaires non résolues. L'un d'eux, Parrish, m'a expliqué que cette ville était un peu spéciale. De nombreuses attaques d'animaux sauvages ont été recensées, des incendies inexpliqués, des disparitions… Bref, n'oublie pas de me prévenir si jamais tu sors et garde bien ton téléphone avec toi, d'accord ?  
-Oui, Oncle David…  
-Tu as toujours tes couteaux sur toi, hein ?  
-Comme d'habitude, répondit Abigaëlle en commençant à lever les yeux au ciel.  
-Retiens ce sourire amusé, répliqua son oncle en lui pinçant la joue, je te rappelle que tu dois m'accorder une heure ce soir pour t'entraîner !  
-Oui chef ! Je serai de retour vers huit heures ce soir, je vais faire quelques boutiques avec Lydia et Alison.  
-Ça marche.  
Il s'arrêta un instant, pis reprit avec un sourire un peu las.  
-J'espère vraiment que ça se passera bien ici. Tu mérites vraiment de te reposer après les années difficiles que tu as endurées…  
-Elles ont été difficiles pour toi aussi, reprit Abigaëlle sans parvenir à refouler sa culpabilité.  
-Mais c'est toi qui importe, Abi, toi seule. Tu es trop importante pour que je te laisse tomber.  
-Trop importante pour qui ? murmura-t-elle avec soudain une once de désespoir dans la voix.  
-Pour tous ces gens que tu parviens à libérer. Tu ne te rends pas compte du bien que tu fais autour de toi. Et puis tu es importante pour moi aussi, et ça, prend bien soin de ne jamais l'oublier.  
La jeune fille ressentit une vague apaisante lui parcourir le corps. Elle alla enlacer son oncle, puis courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour aller se changer.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Les larges rues de Beacon Hills s'offraient à elle ; l'après-midi était encore agréable en ce mois d'octobre. Abigaëlle filait comme le vent sous la ligne des arbres qui suivaient la route. Les feuilles commençaient à prendre une teinte rousse et l'air un peu frais lui piquait les joues à travers la visière du casque. Parfois, lorsque les journées étaient trop difficiles, elle partait la nuit sur de larges routes et fonçait dans l'obscurité en hurlant à plein poumons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment épuisée pour être sûre qu'elle parviendrait à s'endormir.  
Avant de se rendre directement en centre ville où elle devait rejoindre Lydia et Alison, elle décida de passer par la forêt qui surplombait la ville. Cependant, en arrivant à l'orée du bois, elle fut arrêtée par des barrières mises en place par la police interdisant l'accès. Abigaëlle s'arrêta, coupa le contact et alla s'appuyer contre la barrière. Quelque chose attirait son attention. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi, mais quelque chose émanait de cette forêt, une sorte d'aura trouble comme une brume invisible pesant sur le tapis d'humus. Comme hypnotisée, elle resta plantée là durant plusieurs minutes, mais son téléphone vibra bientôt et la ramena à la réalité. Les filles se demandaient où elle était. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers la forêt silencieuse, elle enfourcha de nouveau sa moto et fila droit vers le centre-ville.

**\- Dans la tête de Lydia-**

-Tu es là ! s'exclama Alison avec un air soulagé. On croyait que tu t'étais perdue.  
-Non, je suis juste allée faire un tour vers… peu importe. Alors, vous m'emmenez où ?  
Lydia s'approcha d'elle en plissant les yeux et s'arrêta sur le col limé de la chemise qu'Abigaëlle n'avait apparemment pas pris la peine de changer.  
-On a beaucoup de travail ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton catégorique, mais sans parvenir à cacher son air ravi. On va commencer par Matt&amp;Sons, et ensuite on s'attaquera aux chaussures.  
Du coin de l'œil, Lydia vit Alison adresser un signe de tête rassurant à sa nouvelle victime. Abigaëlle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un magasin depuis une éternité. Lydia connaissait le genre : perte de patience quand il s'agissait de déambuler une éternité dans les rayons interminables et, comme elle avait appris qu'elle vivait seule avec son oncle, elle en déduisit que celui-ci ne devait pas être d'excellent conseil en matière de mode.  
Lydia passa quelques secondes à l'observer de pied en cap. Si on exceptait ses vêtements complètement usés et passés de mode, Abigaëlle était une fille particulièrement jolie : pas très grande mais néanmoins élancée, son maintien sûr détonnait avec une démarche peu confiante. Ses grands yeux verts se dispersaient souvent à droite et à gauche un peu à la manière des chats qui avaient toujours l'air de voir des choses invisibles à l'œil humain. Lorsqu'elle retira sa chemise pour essayer un haut qu'elle lui présenta, Lydia lui envia immédiatement ses formes. Elle était visiblement sportive. Elle remarqua quelques cicatrices sur ses bras.  
-Mon oncle m'entraîne depuis que je suis toute petite, expliqua Abigaëlle devant le regard surpris de Lydia. Déformation professionnelle, je suppose…  
-Les couteaux dans tes chaussettes, c'est pour ça aussi ? demanda Alison avec un sourire amusé.  
Abigaëlle sembla surprise qu'Alison ait remarqué ce détail.  
-Vous me prenez pour une tarée, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, gênée.  
-Alison est une archère hors pair, se contenta de répondre Lydia, dans le genre taré on a vu pire, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça.  
La brune qui était assise sur un pouf à côté de la cabine lui fit un petit signe de la main en affichant un immense sourire.  
Lydia était vraiment étonnée de voir à quel point elle manquait de confiance en elle. Elle était toujours sur sa réserve, un peu à la manière d'un enfant qui danse d'un pied sur l'autre La blonde vénitienne tenta du mieux qu'elle put de la mettre à l'aise. Au fur et à mesure des essayages elle commençait en effet à se détendre. Elles se retrouvèrent ensuite toutes les trois à la terrasse d'un bar, épuisées. Elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien tout en sirotant un cocktail. Abigaëlle s'ouvrit alors un peu à elles. Elle leur raconta ses multiples déménagements, ses difficultés à s'intégrer, sa passion pour la moto, la peine qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque son ours en peluche s'était fait écraser par un camion poubelle quand elle avait huit ans.  
-Et donc l'éboueur est descendu du camion, a ramassé ma pauvre peluche réduite en bouillie et me l'a rendu comme si de rien n'était, termina-t-elle alors qu'Alison essuyait ses larmes de rire.  
Abigaëlle rit avec elles mais soudain Lydia eut un sentiment étrange. Alors qu'Alison était occupée à s'essuyer les yeux, Abigaëlle eut un très court moment d'absence. Elle sembla être heurtée par quelque chose : ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un étrange soupir et ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde. Un instant plus tard, elle rattacha un sourire à ses lèvres et comme si rien ne s'était passé, puis écouta Alison qui s'était mise à son tour à lui raconter une de ses mésaventures de jeunesse. Cependant, les sens de la Banshee restèrent en éveil.  
Elle comprit qu'Abigaëlle était dotée de quelque chose qui la rendait différente. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de reconnaître le surnaturel et avait appris à s'en méfier. Pouvait-elle représenter un danger pour la meute ? Etrangement, elle avait la sensation que rien de négatif n'émanait d'elle.

Elle et Alison raccompagnèrent Abigaëlle jusqu'à sa moto alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. La jeune fille les remercia avec ferveur. Ce fut Alison qui s'occupa de lui répondre : Lydia elle resta muette. Une sensation l'affecta soudain avec force.  
-A demain les filles, dit-elle en enfourchant sa moto.  
Elle mit le contact et partit. Quand elle eut disparut à l'angle de la rue, Alison se tourna vers Lydia avec un regard interrogateur.  
-Ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.  
Le regard dans le vide, Lydia s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.  
-J'ai la sensation qu'il faut qu'on l'aide, Alison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois qu'elle est en danger. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

**-dans la tête de Stiles-**

« Papa, je suis rentré ! … J'y crois pas, dit-il pour lui-même, je t'avais dit d'arrêter de te nourrir avec ces saloperies... »  
Stiles attrapa le paquet de chips posé sur la table de la cuisine où son père avait laissé un tas de papiers, et ne put empêcher ses yeux de vagabonder parmi eux avec l'espoir de trouver un indice concernant l'affaire que le shérif essayait de résoudre en ce moment. Même si son père était désormais au courant pour Scott et les autres et qu'il comptait maintenant sur eux pour résoudre des cas difficiles dans lesquels étaient impliquées des monstres ou autres créatures, Stiles savait qu'il n'appréciait pas quand son fils fouinait dans ses affaires quand il n'était pas là. Alors qu'il entendit les pas de son père dans les escaliers, il se pressa de détourner les yeux et alla ranger le paquet de chips dans le placard.  
-Tu as passé une bonne journée, fils ?  
-Super et toi ?  
Le shérif poussa un soupir las.  
-Une nouvelle attaque aujourd'hui, heureusement il n'a fait que blesser sa victime. Elle est à l'hôpital, l'affaire devrait se clore rapidement une fois qu'on aura dressé un portrait robot grâce à elle demain. J'ai hâte que ça se termine…  
-Les indications de Scott t'ont aidé ?  
-Oui mais ce malade est un professionnel, il bouge sans arrêt. Et vous, vous avez trouvé des indices à propos de Kate ?  
-On ne sait toujours pas où elle est, répondit Stiles en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. J'ai peur que Derek devienne fou à force de rester enfermé mais on n'a pas le choix… pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire autrement que de l'attendre. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle est, la seule chose dont on est sûrs c'est qu'elle a fait un pacte avec des berserkers.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?  
-Des créatures de l'enfer engagées comme mercenaires.  
-Oh. Je voudrais bien te dire de m'appeler si vous avez un problème avec eux, mais… bref. Soyez prudents, d'accord ?  
Stiles songea que leur vie avait pris une tournure tellement étrange désormais que plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner à présent. Comme parler calmement avec son père de créatures de l'enfer engagées par une femme qu'on avait cru morte jusque là.  
-Dis, tu veux bien me rendre un petit service ? demanda le shérif à son fils. Notre nouveau coéquipier a emménagé dans notre rue, dans la maison où est planté le cerisier, tu voudrais bien lui apporter ces papiers pour moi ? J'ai un coup de fil important à passer.  
-Pas de problème, répondit Stiles en prenant le dossier que lui tendait son père. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Dehors, la nuit était complètement tombée et la rue était comme d'habitude incroyablement silencieuse. Les lampadaires portaient une lumière jaune rassurante sur le bitume. La lune serait pleine dans trois jours. Il parvint devant la maison caractéristique à cause de l'immense cerisier planté près de la porte d'entrée et qui mordait presque le toit, et frappa. Un homme au visage doux devant à peu près avoir l'âge de son père lui ouvrit.  
-Jeune homme ?  
-Bonsoir monsieur, je m'appelle Stiles, mon père m'envoie pour vous donner des papiers.  
-Ah ! Le fils du shérif dont tout le monde parle, je t'en prie, entre.  
D'un geste gêné, Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il se serait passé de la célébrité qu'il avait acquise au poste, étant donné que cela avait déjà porté plusieurs fois préjudice à son père. Heureusement, il avait pu se racheter en faisant en sorte avec Scott et les autres qu'on lui rende son badge, mais il avait dû lui dire toute la vérité. Stiles garderait pour toujours en mémoire son expression défaite lorsqu'il avait vu le meilleur ami de son fils se changer en loup-garou sous ses yeux. C'était probablement la définition même du mal nécessaire.  
-Je ne me suis pas présenté, dit le nouveau coéquipier de son père en lui tendant la main. David Carange.  
A l'annonce du nom de famille, Stiles fit immédiatement le rapprochement.  
-Vous devez être l'oncle de…  
-Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna pour se retrouver face à Abigaëlle. Son cœur rata un battement : ses cheveux encore mouillés laissaient deviner qu'elle venait juste de sortir de la douche et la surprise se lisait dans les deux magnifiques yeux verts qui l'avaient foudroyé ce matin, sans savoir que c'était lui, lorsqu'il avait failli l'écraser. Elle portait un short un peu trop grand qui lui tombait sur les hanches et un t-shirt qui laissait voir la naissance de ses épaules. Frappé par cette vision, Stiles eut toute la peine du monde à se ressaisir, juste à temps pour que son expression hébétée puisse passer pour de la simple surprise.  
-Vous avez déjà fait connaissance à ce que je vois, dit David en hochant la tête. Stiles est ici pour m'apporter des papiers que le shérif voulait me montrer, c'est son fils.  
-J'habite trois maisons plus loin, précisa Stiles, en regrettant immédiatement d'avoir dit ça.  
Elle s'en fichait probablement. Elle devait avoir beaucoup d'autres soucis en tête pour l'instant, comme l'avait laissé comprendre l'air troublé qu'elle avait affiché toute la journée. Mais à son grand étonnement, un sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille. Ce sourire lui plu immédiatement, mais David le sortit vite de ses rêveries. Il venait de feuilleter quelques pages et fronçait à présent les sourcils.  
-Stiles, ça te dérangerait de rester cinq minutes pour m'aider à décoder ces notes ?  
-Aucun problème, répondit aussitôt le jeune homme, ravi de pouvoir aider –et d'avoir une excuse pour mettre le nez dans les affaires de son père.  
-Je vous laisse travailler, dit alors Abigaëlle. J'espère qu'on se verra demain ! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Stiles.  
-Euh… vu qu'on habite à côté, tu veux peut-être que je passe te chercher ?  
-Ça ira, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé, j'y vais en moto.  
Son air lui laissa deviner qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa maladresse de ce matin, mais il comprit également qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Il ressentit un petit pincement quelque part au niveau de son cœur lorsqu'elle les laissa seuls mais il se concentra rapidement de nouveau sur sa mission.

Puisqu'il connaissait bien cette affaire, il en fit un résumé détaillé au nouveau coéquipier de son père en lui présentant au fur et à mesure les photos des preuves. Il parvint même à glisser quelques unes de ses idées comme si de rien n'était et vit qu'elles firent leur effet dans l'esprit de David. Il termina sa présentation avec une sorte de satisfaction qu'il chercha néanmoins à dissimuler. Le policier resta silencieux quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Stiles retint son souffle.  
-C'est… impressionnant, finit-il par dire en accompagnant cette appréciation par un geste amical sur l'épaule. Tu es à la hauteur de ce que ton père dit de toi, très bel esprit de déduction, jeune homme.  
Stiles retint de justesse un geste de victoire, et se contenta de toussoter.  
-Merci monsieur.  
David rit et sortit deux bouteilles du frigo.  
-Bière ? lui proposa-t-il.  
-Non merci, il va falloir que je rentre…  
-Oh j'allais oublier, ton père m'a demandé de lui faire passer mon dossier aussi. Il doit être dans un carton dans le garage, je reviens dans deux minutes.  
David sortit et Stiles se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il en profita pour observer la pièce : au mur étaient accrochés un cadre et un dessin. Dans le cadre, il y avait une photo de David et d'Abigaëlle au bord de la mer qui devait dater de deux ou trois ans, et le dessin était apparemment celui d'un enfant et représentait un ours qui semblait être armé d'un très gros fusil. Alors qu'il voulut s'approcher pour regarder la photo de plus près, il entendit soudain un « boum » provenant de l'étage du dessus. S'ensuivit un cri, puis, plus rien. Stiles se figea. David n'était toujours pas revenu et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Abigaëlle ?  
Il attendit quelques secondes puis tenta de nouveau d'appeler la jeune fille, un peu plus fort. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'approcha de l'escalier, jeta un œil vers la porte par laquelle David avait disparu, puis n'y tenant plus, il s'engagea pour monter à l'étage.  
-Abigaëlle, tu es là ? J'ai entendu un bruit, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.  
Cette fois, l'absence de réponse l'inquiéta pour de bon. La deuxième porte était entrouverte et de la lumière s'en échappait. Il frappa, ne reçut toujours aucun signe de vie et finit donc par entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur la jeune fille étendue au pied de son lit, des livres éparpillés autour d'elle comme si elle était tombée. Stiles reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac sans réfléchir il se précipita auprès d'elle en repoussant les livres d'un geste brusque.  
Pour avoir vu son père le faire des dizaines de fois, il posa deux doigts au creux de son cou pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours. Il ressentit un certain soulagement quand il sentit les pulsations régulières, même si celles-ci étaient néanmoins incroyablement rapides. Soudain, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, les paupières de son amie s'ouvrirent et un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge.  
-Abi ! l'appela-t-il en tentant de s'approcher d'elle malgré les mouvements brusques qui s'emparèrent ensuite de son corps.  
Il tenta de la calmer mais ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. La jeune fille continuait à se débattre sur le sol en poussant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à des cris de douleur. Bientôt, la vision de son amie en train de souffrir ainsi ne lui fut plus supportable : aussi rapidement qu'il put, il alla étreindre ses bras pour les plaquer le long de son corps puis ramena le corps déchaîné tout contre lui. Il se servit de ses cuisses pour bloquer les siennes et, tout en essayant de ne pas serrer trop fort pour ne pas la couvrir de bleus, il parvint à l'immobiliser. Elle continuait cependant de se tordre et de hurler de douleur. Plaquée contre son torse, il pouvait sentir le moindre de ses spasmes. Comment son corps pouvait-il déployer autant d'énergie ? Abigaëlle était comme possédée par une créature qui se démenait sous sa peau et qui cherchait apparemment à la faire souffrir. Stiles se sentit horriblement impuissant. Où était passé son oncle ?  
-Abi… lâcha-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Contre toute attente, la jeune fille sembla réagir à son appel : elle leva légèrement la tête vers lui comme si elle l'avait entendu. Stiles comprit alors.  
-C'est moi Abi, c'est Stiles, se mit-il à dire en tentant de garder une voix calme. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. Tu es en sécurité ici, d'accord ? Il ne peut rien t'arriver…  
Les cris se changèrent alors en gémissements plus faibles. Essoufflée, elle se mit à chercher sa respiration dans un rythme chaotique.  
-Respire avec moi. Tu sens ma respiration ? Concentre-toi sur mon ventre et sur ma main, continua-t-il toujours avec calme en venant poser la main sur son ventre. Là… tu t'en sors très bien. Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à chuchoter. Sa tête était tout près de la sienne, posée dans le creux de son épaule et il pouvait sentir le parfum de vanille de ses cheveux humides. Sous sa main, il sentit la respiration de son amie se caler peu à peu sur la sienne. Son cœur à lui battait très vite. Que venait-il de se passer ? Lentement, très lentement, elle finit par retrouver pleinement son calme. Stiles sentit le soulagement l'envahir.  
-Est-ce que tu peux me parler ?  
Les paupières toujours closes, ses lèvres quant à elles parvinrent à s'entrouvrir pour formuler un « oui ». Un bruit de porte leur parvinrent du rez-de –chaussée.  
-Stiles ? fit la voix de David.  
-Je suis en haut ! dit-il d'une voix forte.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, l'oncle d'Abigaëlle apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. En voyant sa nièce son visage se décomposa.  
-Je suis désolé, balbutia Stiles, je n'ai pas pu aller vous prévenir… elle a fait un malaise je crois.  
-Tu as réussi à la calmer ?  
Le ton de David n'était ni méchant ni coléreux. En fait il resta bouche bée durant un long moment avec de la surprise dans le regard.  
-Vous dites ça comme si ça lui arrivait souvent, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Stiles.  
-Ça lui arrivait avant, il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait une crise aussi importante.  
Il vint s'accroupir auprès de sa nièce qui à présent respirait profondément et semblait dénuée de toute force.  
-Elle s'est endormie, dit-il d'une voix grave, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire. Je vais la mettre dans son lit.  
Stiles acquiesça, et il l'aida à soulever Abigaëlle pour la porter jusqu'à son lit. Il éteignit les lumières, l'embrassa sur le front et lui et Stiles quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre la cuisine.  
-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, Stiles…  
-Ce… c'était rien, j'ai improvisé je crois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ce genre de crise ?  
-Tu sais, elle et moi n'avons pas eu une vie facile, se contenta de répondre le policier.  
Stiles comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'autre réponse. David lui tendit le dossier qu'il avait laissé sur la table.  
-Merci pour la course, et surtout pour ma nièce.  
-Je peux m'occuper de prévenir le lycée si elle n'est pas là demain, si vous voulez.  
-C'est gentil de ta part.  
Ils se serrèrent la main et Stiles quitta la demeure. Sur le chemin du retour et jusqu'à tard dans la nuit une fois qu'il fut allé se coucher, il ne cessa de ressasser ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, il fut certain de deux choses : la première était que l'arrivée d'Abigaëlle à Beacon Hills avait eu un effet sur elle, et quel qu'il soit il avait l'impression qu'il devait trouver lequel pour la mettre en sécurité. La deuxième était qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé de tels sentiments pour une fille en pyjama. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

**-Dans la tête de Scott -**

Dès que Scott ouvrit les yeux, tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. D'une impulsion de sa pensée il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de sa mère au rez-de-chaussée, ainsi que celui du facteur qui approchait, accompagné du bruit caractéristique de son vélo dont la roue avant produisait un affreux grincement. D'un clignement de paupières, sa vision se mit à appréhender les contrastes avec une précision intense des nuances. Il ne voyait plus seulement les couleurs mais aussi le chaud et le froid, les odeurs qui créaient comme de longs nuages mouvants, le moindre courant d'air qui filtrait autour de la fenêtre qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer correctement la veille. Un frisson parcourut son échine : la pleine lune approchait. Il se décida à se lever quand son réveil sonna pour la seconde fois.  
Il alla embrasser sa mère, déjà habillée de sa blouse d'infirmière et ses cheveux attachés, qui terminait son café. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec tendresse. Scott ressentit un élan d'affection pour elle : elle avait dû l'élever seule quand son père était parti, et l'an dernier avait découvert que l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde n'était plus qu'à moitié humain. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles mais elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.  
-J'y vais, lui dit-elle tout en enfilant son manteau, fais bien attention à toi.  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle avait adopté un nouveau discours depuis qu'il s'était transformé : les notes qu'il ramenait à la maison n'avaient plus qu'une importance mineure et elle signait les mots d'absence sans avoir mauvaise conscience. Seule la peur de perdre son fils chaque seconde l'habitait désormais.  
Après s'être préparé, il enfourcha sa moto et fila vers le lycée. La jeep de Stiles était déjà là. Scott fut surpris de le voir encore à l'intérieur, comme s'il ne se décidait pas à sortir. Il s'approcha et tapa à la vitre.  
-Stiles ?  
Son meilleur ami sursauta violemment, avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
-Tu pourrais arrêter de me faire flipper comme ça sans arrêt ?  
-Je te sens un peu à cran là, ça va pas ?  
Stiles soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
-Il s'est passé un truc bizarre hier, avec Abigaëlle…  
-Oh, tu as été la voir ? dit-il avec un petit sourire appuyé.  
-C'est pas ce que tu penses, je devais aller voir son oncle mais je ne savais pas que c'était son oncle, et elle est arrivée en pyjama et… bref, c'est ça le plus important. Je l'ai trouvé en train de faire une crise hier soir. Mais je m'y connais un peu en crise, et ça ne ressemblait à rien de normal.  
-Et ça ressemblait à quoi à ton avis ? lui demanda Scott en redevenant soudain sérieux.  
-J'en sais rien… elle était comme possédée par quelque chose. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris elle faisait ce genre de crises quand elle était plus jeune. Son arrivée à Beacon Hills a apparemment déclenché quelque chose chez elle.  
-Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?  
-Vu comme elle se débattait hier soir, j'ai l'impression que oui. Mais il y a quelque chose d'encore plus étrange. Son oncle avait vraiment l'air surpris que j'aie réussi à la calmer. J'ai juste… je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui ai parlé, et elle réagissait à mes gestes et à ma voix.  
Scott resta pensif quelques instants. Stiles et Alison étaient les seuls humains de la meute, et il savait qu'il était arrivé à son meilleur ami de se sentir à l'écart. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas se transformer en créature mythologique, prédire la mort ou tirer à l'arc avec une précision implacable, mais Stiles était aussi indispensable que chacun d'entre eux. Scott songeait souvent aux sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour lui, et au fait que tous seraient déjà morts des dizaines de fois sans le Stiles hyperactif et profondément intelligent qu'il avait toujours connu.  
-Peut-être que tu as une sorte de don toi aussi, suggéra-t-il, extrêmement sérieux.  
-Je m'en serais rendu compte si j'étais une sorte d'exorciste, ou je ne sais quoi dans ce genre.  
-On n'a jamais eu affaire à quelque chose comme ça, alors ça reste une hypothèse envisageable.  
Stiles grimaça et tapota ses doigts sur le volant.  
-Bon, il va bien falloir que tu sortes de cette voiture un jour ou l'autre, non ?  
-Tu vois, actuellement je suis vraiment tenté d'accepter une expédition au pôle Nord, ou partout ailleurs où je ne risquerais pas de la croiser…  
-Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal ! tenta de le raisonner Scott. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle te dise, « je te déteste pour m'avoir sauvé la mise hier soir » ? C'est stupide…  
Stiles se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en cherchant des yeux quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.  
-Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression d'avoir violé son intimité. C'est quelque chose dont elle n'a sûrement parlé à personne et… Hé ! Scott, lâche ma veste !  
Scott venait d'agripper son meilleur ami par le col et sans manière, le fit sortir de la voiture. Il enleva les clés du contact et les glissa dans sa poche.  
-Maintenant tu ne peux plus t'enfuir, déclara-t-il. Allez, viens.  
-Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça ? Utiliser sur moi tes pouvoirs de loup-garou ? Je me sens vraiment humilié là.  
-Oui, c'est ça. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de l'entrée ou Abigaëlle venait de s'engouffrer, à toi de jouer !  
-Maintenant, là ?  
-Maintenant ! Ou je te jure que je t'enferme avec Derek quand viendra la pleine lune.  
Stiles grogna, envoya un regard noir à Scott et se lança à la suite de la jeune fille.

Scott le regarda s'éloigner. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait senti hier chez Abigaëlle quelque chose de particulier, à tel point que si Stiles n'avait pas insisté pour l'attendre à la sortie du cours d'histoire, il aurait probablement lui-même pris cette initiative. Au-delà du trouble qui l'habitait et qui se justifiait par ses premiers jours dans une ville inconnue, elle dégageait quelque chose de différent. Une certaine force d'esprit, peut-être. Une détermination dessinée par un mur d'indifférence. Essayait-elle de se protéger de quelque chose ?  
Il entendit un battement de cœur bien connu se rapprocher de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière et la voix d'Alison se glissa au creux de son oreille.  
-Bonjour, monstre.  
-Que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le visage amusé de sa petite amie.  
-Tu as oublié ton t-shirt chez moi hier soir, mon père a failli tomber dessus !  
-Oups, fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Attend… tu l'as fait exprès ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard presque outré.  
Pour toute réponse, il l'étreignit et chercha à l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa et commença à frapper son torse à coups de poings.  
-Arrête, tu vas te casser quelque chose ! se moqua-t-il en attrapant doucement ses poignets pour la retenir.  
Elle fit mine de faire la tête quelque secondes, mais finit par craquer et vint se loger dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, son esprit alla se connecter presque machinalement à la présence du Stiles. Il entendit d'abord ses battements de cœur, puis ceux d'Abigaëlle, les deux très proches et un peu trop rapides. Il se concentra ensuite sur leurs voix.  
«…peur que tu m'en veuilles. »  
« Bien sûr que non, comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Tu m'as évité des heures vraiment désagréables tu sais… »  
« Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ? Ton oncle avait l'air complètement perdu quand il t'a trouvé en train de dormir. »  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel le trouble d'Abigaëlle s'accentua.  
« Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. »  
« De quoi tu te souviens exactement ? »  
«Je me souviens d'être tombée, puis d'avoir eu très mal. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas souffert autant pendant ces crises… et puis j'ai entendu ta voix tout près de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une lumière qui s'allume dans l'obscurité. Je t'ai suivi. Ensuite je crois que j'ai réussi à me concentrer sur ta respiration. Ça m'a calmé. »  
Scott entendit le cœur de Stiles se lancer au triple galop. Il l'imagina très bien à ce moment-là passer la main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de contenir son embarras. Scott se sentit soudain trop indiscret et, ayant appris ce qu'il voulait savoir, il se déconnecta de ses deux amis pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Alison. Mais celle-ci était en train de regarder quelque chose par-dessus son épaule en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?  
-C'est Jackson. Il est revenu au lycée.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Scott avec incompréhension.  
-Si seulement je le savais… Lydia m'en aurait parlé si elle avait su qu'il reviendrait.  
La présence de Jackson ici leur paraissait bizarre pour la simple et bonne raison que deux semaines auparavant, il avait paralysé une dizaine de personne dans une boîte de nuit après s'être transformé en kanima. Scott et les autres avaient réussi à lui rendre son humanité en tuant celui qui s'était imposé comme son maître et Jackson était en effet redevenu normal, mais Deaton lui avait prescrit un long mois de repos et de soins afin qu'il se remette totalement de sa métamorphose. Deux semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident, ce qui laissait deviner qu'il ne devait pas être pleinement guéri.  
-Tu devrais aller lui parler, lui conseilla Alison.  
-Je te signale que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de faire ça, on a détruit la moitié des vestiaires et ravagé la bibliothèque.  
-S'il te plaît ?  
Scott soupira. Il lui promit d'essayer. Quand la sonnerie retentit en manquant de lui briser les tympans, Alison le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

« Je t'ai suivi. Ensuite je crois que j'ai réussi à me concentrer sur ta respiration. Ça m'a calmé. »  
L'écho des derniers mots d'Abigaëlle résonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait réussi à l'apaiser juste en suivant son instinct. Cela lui procurait un intense sentiment de contentement même si paradoxalement il aurait préféré qu'elle n'ait pas à subir ce genre de crise.  
Quand Scott l'avait forcé à sortir de la voiture pour aller lui parler, il était allé la voir avec beaucoup de réticence. Lui en voudrait-elle de l'avoir surpris dans cet état, d'avoir découvert une des faiblesses qu'elle avait toujours cherché à cacher ? Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait exprimé sa reconnaissance. Stiles s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'il avait préféré ne pas tout gâcher en lui posant plus de questions. Il lui avait évité des heures de souffrance. C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.  
Elle avait dû partir un peu avant la sonnerie pour régler encore quelques problèmes administratifs. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'autre bout du couloir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. Lydia avait encore une fois fait des merveilles. Il avait ensuite envoyé un message à tous ses autres amis pour leur donner rendez-vous après les cours. Il était temps qu'ils discutent. 

A dix-sept heures, Stiles se rendit dans la salle d'étude où l'attendaient déjà Scott, Alison et Kira.  
-Abigaëlle n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Alison.  
-Justement non, j'aimerais qu'on parle d'elle.  
Scott acquiesça, comme s'il savait déjà au préalable ce que son ami allait dire.  
-Je sais qu'on a d'autres soucis en ce moment avec Kate, et Derek qui commence à devenir fou, mais je crois qu'Abigaëlle est en danger…  
-Je suis d'accord, dit Scott.  
-Ah oui ? reprit Stiles, un peu surpris de cette réaction aussi rapide. Tu as senti quelque chose ?  
-Je ne saurai pas expliquer, ça n'a rien à voir avec une odeur ou un changement physique, c'est plutôt… elle est différente.  
-C'est une âme perdue, déclara une voix derrière eux.  
Lydia venait d'arriver dans la pièce avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un fantôme. Alison se décala pour lui faire place et son amie déposa son carnet en plein milieu de la table.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Kira après plusieurs longues secondes où les autres restèrent muets de stupeur.  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai dessiné ça tout à l'heure.  
Sur la feuille, Lydia avait dessiné Abigaëlle avec une précision effrayante. Mais ce qui attira leur attention était la forme trouble qui se tenait juste derrière elle : cette chose avait des contours humains mais le trait était chaotique, inexistant par endroit, comme si la forme était là sans vraiment l'être. La seule chose qu'on pouvait distinguer clairement était le regard de cette chose braqué sur Abigaëlle.  
-Elle serait suivie par une créature maléfique ? proposa Alison.  
-Ou alors cette chose peut symboliser une présence avec laquelle elle peut communiquer.  
-Un peu comme de la télépathie ?  
-L'idée du symbole n'est pas bête. On dirait plutôt…  
-Un fantôme, déclara Lydia. Je crois que c'est ça, c'est un fantôme. Ça correspondrait à son comportement bizarre quand on était au café l'autre soir, elle a eu un moment d'absence, comme si quelque chose d'invisible l'avait heurté.  
-Tu es en train de suggérer qu'elle peut communiquer avec les esprits, reprit Stiles. On a déjà vu ça ?  
-Je pourrais aller voir Deaton pour lui demander, ou alors il faudrait qu'on la surveille constamment pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations.  
-Chouette idée ça, répliqua Lydia avec ironie, ça ne sera pas louche du tout si on se relaie pour garder un œil sur elle.  
-Ou alors on pourrait aller lui demander, dit simplement Kira.  
Sa proposition jeta un silence. Tous se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que les regards convergent enfin tous vers Stiles.  
-… attendez, pourquoi moi ?  
-Ça paraît évident non ? C'est à toi qu'elle fait le plus confiance, tu as réussi à la contrôler pendant une crise hier.  
-Et je présente ça comment moi ? Salut Abi, commença-t-il avec un ton faussement enjoué, je sais qu'on est en assez bon terme toi et moi depuis que je t'ai sauvé l'autre soir, tu ne voudrais pas me dire ce que tu fabriques avec les fantômes ? Les autres et moi on est vraiment inquiets. Je regrette mais ça ne va pas être possible.  
-Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable d'amener ça en douceur, le rassura Lydia.  
Stiles se leva emprunt d'agitation, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et, sous le poids du regard de ses amis, il finit par céder.  
-C'est bon, je le ferai.  
-Super, approuva Lydia. Il ne faudrait pas trop traîner par contre. Il faut qu'on agisse vite si vraiment elle est en danger.  
-Ou si elle _est _un danger, ajouta Kira.  
-Du calme, reprit Stiles en voyant les doigts de la renarde s'agiter vers sa ceinture où aurait du être accroché son sabre. Partons du principe qu'elle est innocente, d'accord ? Et laissez-moi au moins jusqu'à demain soir.  
Ils s'accordèrent pour le délai, puis se séparèrent. Une fois seule dans sa Jeep, Stiles donna un coup de poing sur le volant. Il était obligé d'aller lui parler à présent, mais à quel prix ? Il se rendit compte lorsque ses phalanges commencèrent à le faire souffrir qu'il tenait à elle bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. 

* * *

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

La jeune fille alla s'effondrer sur son lit, épuisée. La journée avait été assez éprouvante mais elle était déjà heureuse d'avoir pu aller en cours aujourd'hui. Sans Stiles, elle savait qu'elle serait restée clouée au lit pour au moins deux jours. Son estomac se tordit quand elle resongea à sa crise d'hier soir. Quelle avait été la dernière fois où elle s'était mise dans un état pareil ? Elle devait avoir onze ou douze ans tout au plus. Avant cet âge-là, elle se contentait d'avoir de simples flashs étranges où elle voyait des visages, pâles et tristes. Ensuite ses crises avaient commencées et se déclenchaient de manière chaotique. Son enfer avait duré deux ans pendant lesquels elle avait manqué beaucoup l'école et déménagé trois fois. Alors que le désespoir de son oncle était à son comble les crises avaient diminué. A la place, les visages étaient revenus. Elle avait alors pu leur parler. Voici de quoi se remplit alors son quotidien : à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, des corps qu'elle savait être la seule à voir se matérialisaient devant elle et lui parlaient d'une voix lente et faible. Certains étaient seulement tristes, d'autres parfois lui hurlaient dessus, désorientés et en colère. Alors, Abigaëlle s'imaginait qu'elle leur prenait la main et soudain derrière elle une lumière apparaissait. Si certains étaient réticents, elle leur parlait un peu, elle les rassurait avec des mots, n'importe lesquels, ils avaient seulement besoin d'entendre une voix humaine. Elle les emmenait ensuite vers cette lumière et ils disparaissaient vers ce qu'elle avait la certitude d'être un monde meilleur. Derrière la lumière devait se trouvait ce qu'on appelait l'au-delà.  
Suivant les conseils de voyants ou autres charlatans dans ce genre, son oncle lui avait fait parcourir l'Etat avec la ferme intention de trouver un endroit dans lequel elle pourrait cesser d'être assaillir par ce genre de présence. Il craignait surtout que les crises reviennent. Et hier justement, après des années de tranquillité, elles étaient revenues. Pourtant cette fois Abigaëlle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir quelque chose de différent, comme si son état s'était déclenché à cause d'un élément perturbateur.  
Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par une présence froide tout près d'elle. Patiente, la jeune fille se laissa cueillir par l'esprit.  
-Je suis perdu, murmura le garçon.  
-Je sais. Viens avec moi, prends-moi la main.  
-Je voulais juste savoir si ma maman s'inquiétait…  
-Ta maman ne pourra pas être tranquille tant que tu ne rejoindras pas la lumière. Tu la vois ?  
-Oui.  
L'être pâle et aussi vaporeux que l'air lui tendit cependant une main qui lui parut physiquement réelle. Abigaëlle la saisit, et ensemble ils firent quelque pas vers le halo bleuté qui s'ouvrait devant eux.  
-Tu ne viens pas ?  
-Non. Tu seras bien là-bas, vas-y.  
-Merci…  
Et il disparut. Abigaëlle cligna des paupières et se retrouva de nouveau en position allongée sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'ici. Tout se passait dans sa tête, pourtant elle savait combien c'était réel. Les esprits étaient à Beacon Hills aussi. En y réfléchissant, Abigaëlle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais cru à l'existence d'une terre que les esprits ne pouvaient pas frôler, ils étaient partout et tout le temps. Elle l'avait accepté. 


	6. Chapter 6

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

« Vas-y… allez, vas lui parler. Qu'est ce que tu risques ? Elle finira forcément par te détester à un moment ou à un autre, c'est évident. Vas-y. »  
Ses tentatives d'auto-persuasion n'eurent strictement aucun effet, pourtant la journée avançait et Kira ne cessait de lui lancer des regards appuyés. Scott, lui, semblait plutôt compatissant. Pendant l'entraînement, le coach leur fit troquer leur lourd attirail contre un maillot de basket : sa nouvelle lubie était de leur faire travailler l'esprit d'équipe, mais le retour de Jackson avait scindé l'équipe en deux. Il y avait ceux qui étaient contents de le revoir, et ceux qui se montraient suspicieux en sachant qu'il avait été impliqué dans l'attaque de la boîte de nuit. Stiles et Scott se tinrent en retrait et se mirent à l'observer. Jackson se contenta de les ignorer superbement. Seules quelques traces de cernes pouvaient trahir les heures difficiles qu'il avait passées.  
En enfilant son maillot, Stiles se sentit tout léger. Il était remonté dans l'estime du coach car il s'était avéré être plutôt doué pour manier le ballon orange. Il le nomma chef d'une des deux équipes et ils se rendirent ensuite tous sur le terrain. Jackson qui tenait à sa place de co-capitaine sembla pourtant ne pas s'offusquer de cette nomination et suivit les autres sans broncher. Au coup de sifflet, l'échauffement commença. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent immédiatement et firent exprès de se laisser dépasser par les autres pour garder un œil sur l'ancien kanima.  
-Alors, tu sens quelque chose ?  
-Il m'a l'air normal, répondit Scott après l'avoir observé un instant. On s'inquiète peut-être pour rien tu sais, si ça se trouve il est vraiment guéri.  
-Je ne lui ferai vraiment confiance que le jour où ce gars aura subi un lavage de cerveau. Et puis je m'inquiète aussi pour Lydia…  
-Alison lui a parlé, apparemment elle n'est définitivement plus amoureuse de lui.  
-Peut-être qu'elle a enfin remarqué que ce type est un véritable serpent, dit sombrement Stiles. Tu devrais aller lui parler.  
-A qui, Jackson ?  
-Non, à ta mère, banane.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tous autant à ce que j'aille lui parler ? On n'est pas les meilleurs amis du monde, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.  
-Peut-être mais tu es le plus concerné, répliqua Stiles avec un petit accent de revanche.  
Scott grogna, mais finit par promettre qu'il irait le voir. Stiles quant à lui poussa soudain une sorte de gémissement. Lydia, Alison, Kira et Abigaëlle venaient d'entrer toutes les quatre dans le gymnase et allèrent s'installer dans les gradins. « Il ne manquait plus que ça », songea-t-il. Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et ils se mirent en place pour le début du match. Stiles aurait préféré se cacher dans un trou de souris à ce moment-là mais son rôle de chef d'équipe le força à rester au beau milieu du terrain. Dany lui décocha un immense sourire.

-A toi de jouer ! lui glissa Scott avant de prendre place sur l'aile.  
Le signal fut lancé. Stiles partit comme une flèche et, poussé par l'adrénaline, parvint à attraper en premier le ballon au vol. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter furtivement des regards vers les gradins, mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'était pas le seul : la présence d'un aussi joli public féminin avait apparemment déclenché quelques instincts primaires dans l'équipe, mais Stiles voulait aussi s'efforcer de garder un œil sur Jackson. Toutes ces tensions mêlées ne firent pas bon ménage. De minute en minute, le jeu devenait de plus en plus violent.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? leur cria le coach après avoir sifflé un temps mort, je vous ai demandé de jouer ensemble, pas d'essayer de vous faire mutuellement la peau ! On reprend !  
Les deux équipes se remirent en place, et, alors que Stiles n'avait pas lâché Jackson du regard pendant cette courte pause, il comprit tout d'un coup ce qui clochait chez lui. Il attendit que Scott parvienne à sa hauteur pour lui glisser son hypothèse.  
-Il n'y a rien qui te choque là ? Il n'a insulté ni humilié personne depuis le début de l'entraînement, je ne sais pas ce que ce truc a fait de Jackson mais maintenant on dirait plutôt une coquille vide.  
Un déclic sembla également se faire dans l'esprit de Scott.  
-Tu proposes quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors.  
-J'ai peut-être une idée… reste près de moi, d'accord ?  
-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. La dernière fois que tu as eu une idée, je me suis fait tabasser par quatre mecs en même temps.  
-Fais-moi confiance, un peu !  
Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il fit signe à Dany de lui passer le ballon et se mit à dribbler vers l'équipe adverse. Comme il s'y attendait, Jackson se détourna pour courir vers le panier à défendre. A ce moment-là, Stiles pris son élan et de toutes ses forces, lança le ballon qui vint heurter avec force l'arrière de la tête de sa victime. Il bascula en avant puis se tourna pour trouver le coupable. Alors Stiles pris un air outré et lança :  
-Quand même Scott, t'aurais pu faire attention !  
Son meilleur ami comprit le stratagème et lui lança un regard noir.  
-Désolé, grogna-t-il à l'intention de Jackson.  
Les deux retinrent ensuite leur souffle en attendant la réaction du co-capitaine. Mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il se contenta de lancer le ballon à un autre joueur de son équipe, et le jeu reprit.  
-…nan mais t'as vu ça ? murmura Scott.  
-Une coquille vide. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'est pas totalement guéri.  
Un coup d'œil dans les gradins leur permit de voir que les filles avaient assisté avec attention à la scène. Lydia fronça les sourcils et glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Kira.  
Les deux heures d'entraînement furent probablement les pires que Stiles eut jamais vécues. Il avait beau se débrouiller au basket, le jeu des deux équipes redevint très vite incontrôlable et désordonné. Stiles entendit plusieurs fois les mots « la petite nouvelle » circuler, accompagnés de regards appuyés et de sourires en coin. L'un des joueurs en particulier, un certain Dorian, se donna pour mission d'impressionner Abigaëlle sans chercher le moins du monde à être discret. A plusieurs reprises il lui adressa des signes de la main et parla ouvertement d'elle à ses amis avec sûrement l'espoir qu'elle l'entendrait. Stiles se fit un malin plaisir de lui faire un croche-pied alors qu'il effectuait un dribble au plus près des gradins et adressa comme excuse le fait que son pied « s'était malencontreusement trouvé là par inadvertance ».  
-Ils pensent vraiment qu'ils vont l'avoir comme ça ? demanda Stiles à Scott avec une once de dégoût dans la voix.  
-Tu devrais te dépêcher avant que ce ne soient eux qui lui posent des questions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…  
-Arrêtez de me coller la pression ! J'irai la voir après l'entraînement, d'accord ?  
Mais l'heure de la fin approchait et Stiles sentait son courage diminuer à chaque seconde. « Je n'y arriverai jamais », se dit-il en la voyant soudain repousser ses longs cheveux châtains derrière son oreille et lui adresser un sourire rayonnant. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était décidément d'effacer ce sourire de ce visage. Il dut s'attarder sur elle quelques secondes de trop car tout à coup, son nom fut hurlé à plusieurs endroits sur le terrain. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner : un dixième de seconde plus tard, le choc qu'il reçu entre les omoplates le précipita sans ménagement au sol en lui coupant le souffle net. Ce fut le murmure inquiet qui parcourut l'assistance qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne respirait plus. Ensuite, avec la violence d'un second choc, la douleur commença à s'insinuer en lui.

-Stiles !  
Scott fut à ses côtés moins d'une seconde plus tard puis ce fut une petite foule qui se rassembla autour de lui.  
-Mec, ça va ? Parle-moi.  
Pour toute réponse, il parvint à libérer une inspiration rauque en se tournant sur le côté. Il se sentait complètement étourdi et avait l'impression qu'on lui avait violemment enfoncé une hache dans le dos.  
-Non mais tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ! s'exclama la voix toute proche de Lydia. Un peu plus haut et tu aurais pu le tuer !  
-Stiles ? reprit une voix encore plus près de lui. Tu m'entends ?  
Le concerné parvint à ouvrir suffisamment les paupières pour apercevoir le visage inquiet d'Abigaëlle penché sur lui, à côté de celui de Scott. Alors, il ne sut pas exactement ce qui lui pris, mais il parvint à articuler d'une voix entrecoupée de hoquets :  
-Ça te dirait… de venir chez moi ce soir, pour réviser ? Je me débrouille pas mal en anglais, je pourrais t'aider.  
-C'est bon, il parle ! s'exclama le Coach. Tout va bien, il n'est pas mort. McCall, sortez-le du terrain, les autres, on reprend !  
Avec l'aide de Scott, il réussit à se remettre péniblement debout.  
-Qui est l'abruti qui a lancé ce ballon ? grogna-t-il après avoir retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale.  
-C'était Dorian…  
-Super, je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça.  
-Je dirais plutôt que tu viens d'en résoudre un assez important, reprit Scott avec un air satisfait en atteignant enfin les gradins.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu…  
-Stiles ?  
Il se tourna brusquement vers Abi, ravivant la douleur entre ses omoplates.  
-Oui ?  
-Si vraiment tu te sens trop mal on peut remettre les révisions à une autre fois tu sais, dit-elle alors avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.  
-Oh, alors tu es d'accord ? balbutia-t-il en sentant une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Tu es d'accord, c'est super ça, vraiment super, alors bon… disons vingt heures chez moi ? Pas besoin de repousser, je ne sens déjà presque plus rien…  
Elle acquiesça, et pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit la douleur n'eut plus d'importance. Paradoxalement, il se sentait à la fois heureux qu'elle ait accepté sa proposition et très anxieux à l'idée de devoir lui poser des questions indiscrètes qui allaient probablement la conduire à le détester. Courbatu, il partit se changer dans les vestiaires. Scott s'arrangea pour que son ami et Dorian ne se rencontrent pas. Stiles n'était pas d'un naturel violent mais avait sur le moment très envie de se défouler sur cet abruti.  
-Pense à autre chose, lui conseilla Scott après l'avoir aidé à retirer son maillot.  
-Ok… tu as été parler à Deaton à propos d'Abi ?  
-Il n'est toujours pas rentré du Mexique et il reste injoignable pour l'instant, il est censé revenir dans la semaine. J'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop, il est le seul que Derek accepte d'écouter…  
Les deux amis finirent par se séparer, une fois que Stiles eut promis de le tenir au courant. 

Penser à Kate et à Derek permit à Stiles de se changer les idées le temps de rentrer chez lui.  
En rentrant dans sa chambre, il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas accueillir Abigaëlle dans un bazar pareil et se mit fébrilement à mettre un peu d'ordre. Il dut ensuite prendre un cachet pour calmer la douleur lancinante logée entre ses omoplates. Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit pendant les deux heures qui suivirent. Pour s'occuper, il prit sa jeep et partit acheter de quoi manger chez l'italien à l'entrée de la ville pour lui et son père. Il finit également par prendre quelque chose à Abigaëlle au cas-où elle resterait plus longtemps que prévu.  
Quand il revint chez lui, elle était déjà à sa porte.  
-Désolée, lui dit-elle quand il descendit de sa voiture, je suis un peu en avance mais je m'inquiétais un peu pour ton état…  
Elle avait pris sa douche et avait enfilé des vêtements un peu plus décontractés, mais pour l'instant elle avait surtout l'air d'avoir très froid.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, entre avant d'attraper un rhume.  
Il la précéda pour entrer, posa ses sacs sur la table de la cuisine et l'invita à monter dans sa chambre. Il aurait aimé ne pas se sentir aussi fébrile. « Allez, tu as un loup-garou pour meilleur ami et tu résous des affaires de meurtre en guide de petit-déjeuner, tu peux y arriver ». Il songea ensuite que l'auto-persuasion n'était décidément pas son fort. Abigaëlle entra dans sa chambre et commença à regarder autour d'elle avec une curiosité amusée.  
-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en repoussant rapidement du pied un manuel qui trainait encore sur le sol, ce n'est pas très bien rangé…  
-Je n'ai rien dit, c'est juste que je m'attendais à… plus.  
Son air espiègle le perdit complètement.  
-Plus ?  
-Oui, plus de fils rouges, et des affiches un peu partout, les volets fermés et le clavier caché sous les pièces à convictions…  
Il comprit enfin qu'elle était en train de se moquer gentiment de lui. Il se félicita d'avoir pensé à cacher avec un tableau le mur face à son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et lui rendit son sourire moqueur.  
-On va d'abord voir comment tu te débrouilles en anglais, et ensuite tu pourras te ficher de moi. Je peux d'abord regarder où tu en es ?  
Elle s'assit au bout du lit et lui tendit son classeur en tordant ses lèvres avec réticence.  
-Mmh… ton niveau n'est pas si mauvais, constata-t-il, mais il te manque surtout du vocabulaire. Bon, on va commencer par des choses faciles. 

Elle lui prêtait une attention pleine et entière. Il éprouvait quelques difficultés à soutenir son regard émeraude. Le soleil choisit ce moment pour se glisser sous le dôme de nuages gris qui avaient plongé la journée dans la grisaille. Une lueur dorée vint emplir la pièce, mais assez douce pour ne pas les éblouir. Une sorte d'apaisement sembla envahir Abigaëlle et il observa son maintien se détendre petit à petit. Il se mit à lui poser des questions simples. Elle répondait, souvent avec hésitation. Quand il lui demanda si elle avait des passe-temps en dehors de l'école, elle lui expliqua laborieusement qu'elle aimait énormément la danse ainsi que foncer sur des routes désertes en moto la nuit, que son oncle l'avait entraîné à manier un couteau et que depuis peu il l'emmenait à des séances de tir. Elle aimait les pommes au four et elle ne savait dessiner que des arbres. Elle détestait quand ses ongles se cassaient. Elle ne savait pas cuisiner et avait peur des gros chiens. Le printemps était sa saison préférée.  
Sans même en avoir conscience, il s'était remis à lui poser des questions dans leur langue natale. Sur tout et n'importe quoi. Cela devint une sorte de jeu : il posait des questions, l'une chaque fois plus absurde que la précédente, et elle riait des questions comme de ses propres réponses. Elle se mit à retourner la situation et il dut lui aussi faire un inventaire étrangement détourné de sa vie, de ses goûts et de ses tocs.  
Son rire était probablement le son le plus joli qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. A un moment elle retira ses chaussures et son écharpe et s'étendit sur le lit, laissant son visage baigner dans la chaleur du soleil jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse complètement à l'horizon. Un coup d'œil vers son réveil lui indiqua que plus d'une heure s'était déjà écoulée.  
-Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il alors en sentant au même moment son ventre émettre des grognements.  
Elle acquiesça et il alla chercher un des sacs dans la cuisine, prit une bouteille de soda et deux verres au passage. Quand il revint, Abigaëlle s'était assise sur le tapis au pied du lit et était en train de relire son cours. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit une boîte de pâtes carbonara.  
-Et voici pour mademoiselle !  
-Génial ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé ça, mon oncle est accro aux légumes…  
Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son appétit vorace. Elle dévora littéralement ses pâtes avec l'air de quelqu'un n'ayant pas mangé depuis trois jours. Quand elle mangeait, son nez bougeait d'une façon adorable.  
Ils se remirent à discuter, d'un ton un peu plus grave cette fois. Après que Stiles lui ait expliqué sa situation familiale, elle se confia à propos de la sienne.  
-Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, dit-elle. D'après mon oncle, il valait mieux que je ne cherche pas à les connaître. Ils étaient irresponsables et violents, et évidemment je n'avais pas été désirée… alors quand je suis née mon oncle m'a adopté légalement et ensuite on est partis. On a pas mal voyagé. Il est sûrement la seule famille qui me reste, alors on prend soin l'un de l'autre comme ça depuis toujours.  
-Est-ce que vous comptez partir d'ici aussi ?  
Stiles n'avait pas pu retenir cette question : il savait qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'aveu qu'il voulait tirer d'elle, mais il était également important pour lui de savoir. En cherchant à se redresser un peu, il raviva cependant la douleur dans son dos et ne put contenir une grimace. Abigaëlle le remarqua immédiatement.  
-Hé, ça va ?  
-Super, parvint-il à articuler, la mâchoire serrée.  
-Tu veux pas me laisser y jeter un œil ? demanda-t-elle avec un air réellement inquiet.  
La douleur remonta jusque dans sa nuque. Il finit par hocher la tête. Il se retourna puis tenta de lever son sweat, mais remuer la moindre parcelle de son corps rattachée à ses omoplates lui faisait un mal de chien.  
-Attends, laisse-moi faire.  
Il lui tournait le dos, et soudain sentit ses mains glisser sur sa taille. Avec des gestes très délicats et en se déplaçant autour de lui, elle parvint à lui retirer son sweat sans trop raviver la douleur. Quand sa tête émergea du col, il se retrouva nez à nez avec elle.  
-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
Il fit non de la tête. Son visage était si près du sien qu'il remarqua le minuscule grain de beauté logé sur une de ses paupières, et celui qui s'était glissé dans le creux de son cou. Pris d'une sorte de sentiment incontrôlable, il plongea son regard dans les yeux verts entourés de longs cils. Elle était incroyablement belle. L'échange dura une seconde, peut-être deux. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, les referma, avant de détourner le regard et de revenir se mettre derrière lui.  
Elle fit glisser lentement son t-shirt pour le soulever jusqu'en haut, et alors poussa une exclamation.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Tu as un sacré hématome… ce mec est vraiment une brute ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui trahissait son énervement. Il t'en voulait pour quelque chose ?  
« On peut dire ça », songea Stiles pour lui-même. Il se contenta de répondre que c'était possible mais qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Sans bruit, elle commença à dessiner plusieurs fois le contour de la blessure avec son index. Pris d'un soudain apaisement, il se laissa aller à ce contact doux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le cheminement de ses doigts, puis de ses paumes fraîches qui remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque. C'est au contact de ses mains qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était crispé. Soudain, un de ses doigts s'égara un peu trop haut vers sa nuque et il ne put contenir un petit sursaut, et alors Abigaëlle retira immédiatement ses mains.  
-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te faire mal…  
-Non, non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, la rassura-t-il aussitôt.  
-Tu devrais peut-être remettre ton sweat, reprit-elle un peu trop rapidement, apparemment gênée. Tu risques d'avoir froid comme ça.  
Il acquiesça. Un sentiment de déception l'envahit une fois qu'elle l'eut aidé à remettre ses vêtements et qu'elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son contact était tellement agréable qu'il aurait voulu que cet instant dure plus longtemps. C'était maintenant. C'était maintenant qu'il devait lui demander. Il sentait qu'il allait la perdre, peut-être pensait-elle peut-être déjà à partir en cet instant, alors il devait parler maintenant.  
-Abi, je peux te poser une question ?  
-Oui, bien sûr.  
-Voilà, se lança-t-il en évitant de croiser son regard, les autres et moi on est un peu inquiets pour toi. On a l'impression que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu nous le montres.  
Elle resta silencieuse. Stiles tenta le tout pour le tout.  
-Est-ce que tu communiques avec les esprits ?  
Alors là, si elle ne le détestait pas après ça, c'était qu'il possédait des ressources insoupçonnées en matière de tact. Abigaëlle leva ses yeux verts vers lui, et Stiles ne sut absolument pas comment interpréter ce regard. Alors elle ouvrit la bouche, et en sortit le seul mot auquel il ne s'attendait absolument pas.  
-Stiles… merci.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Stiles eut l'air soudain complètement perdu. Elle-même n'avait pas su ce qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prononce ce « merci » dans lequel se déversa un mélange de sentiments complètement inattendus. En l'espace de quelques secondes, un millier de questions fusèrent dans son esprit en produisant un intense bourdonnement.  
Il s savaient. Par une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, ils savaient pour son don mais elle n'avait pas une seule seconde cherché à nier ou à se défendre. Après tout il avait juste posé une question, ça aurait été si simple de mimer l'étonnement, ou même se mettre à rire en feignant de croire qu'il plaisantait. Mais elle n'avait pas cherché à lutter. Stiles venait de lui faire comprendre que lui et ses amis avaient percé son secret à jour, et elle ne s'en était pas défendu. Elle était fatiguée de tout cela.  
-Alors là je suis perdu, balbutia Stiles en la regardant avec incompréhension. Je prépare cette question depuis ce matin, je pensais que tu me détesterais…

Abigaëlle éprouva de la compassion pour lui, et eut même envie de se mettre à rire tant cette situation était absurde.  
-Je ne peux pas te détester, répondit-elle, pas toi. C'est juste… comment vous avez su ?  
-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un don particulier ici. Lydia par exemple, c'est elle qui nous a guidé pour comprendre… c'est un peu différent mais elle voit des choses aussi, elle peut prédire certains évènements par exemple.  
Abigaëlle était sidérée. Elle s'était probablement attendu à tout sauf à ça.

-Et les autres aussi ont un don ? Toi aussi ?  
Elle avait envie de lui poser une centaine d'autres questions mais elle s'obligea à clôturer ses pensées pour ne pas se perdre dans leur fil galopant. Il fit non de la tête.  
-Pas moi, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas maintenant. Mais alors c'est vrai, tu communiques avec les esprits ?  
Elle acquiesça. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, pourtant elle ressentit soudain une difficulté extrême à extirper les mots pour s'exprimer. Jamais elle n'en avait parlé à qui que ce soit et encore moins imaginé en parler un jour à une autre personne que son oncle. Elle se trouva donc étonnamment impuissante devant la question de Stiles. Par où commencer ? Quels mots employer ?  
-C'est vrai, commença-t-elle lentement. C'est souvent très rapide. En fait je me contente de les faire passer dans la lumière.  
-La lumière ? Alors il y a vraiment une lumière quand on meurt ?  
-Je pense, oui. Ceux qui viennent me voir sont morts depuis déjà un moment mais ils sont restés sur terre pour accomplir quelque chose. Mais ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas à leur place, alors ils viennent me voir pour que je les guide.  
Stiles l'écoutait avec attention. Elle fut surprise de ne pas évoquer chez lui plus d'étonnement, voire de peur, mais il avait l'air plus curieux qu'effrayé. Elle songea avec une forme de soulagement qu'après tout il devait être habitué si ses amis étaient eux aussi dotés de pouvoirs étranges. Elle se mit alors à l'imaginer comme une sorte d'agent double, un intermédiaire qui se chargeait de sauver la mise de ses amis quand leur secret était mis en danger. Cette chambre prit aussi tout à coup une autre dimension. Les défauts dans le mur et l'un des tiroirs cadenassés de son bureau se chargèrent d'une autre signification. Elle songea que peut-être elle l'intriguait autant que lui l'intriguait.  
-Voir des morts tout le temps ne doit pas être facile, lui dit-il en grimaçant légèrement.  
-Ça a commencé depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, je crois que je n'y fais même plus attention.  
Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, un peu désorientée.  
-C'est complètement dingue… jamais ne n'aurais pensé en parler à qui que ce soit et je t'avoue tout comme si je te parlais de la pluie et du beau temps. Et je te connais depuis à peine trois jours ! C'est… je me sens un peu perdue.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de communiquer avec les esprits avant ce soir.  
Il émit un petit rire et se mit à jouer avec le sac vide en le tordant entre ses doigts. Pendant un instant, Abigaëlle se perdit dans la contemplation de ces mains habiles et solides. Elle avait senti l'une d'elle se poser sur son ventre le soir dernier. Forte mais douce, elle avait guidé sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment apaisée pour s'endormir. De la même façon, elle avait senti Stiles se détendre quand elle avait passé ses mains dans son dos meurtri. Elle repensa à cet épisode avec une certaine confusion : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? La colère s'était d'abord emparée d'elle avec force quand elle avait découvert le bleu qui commençait à se former dans le haut de son dos, et puis ensuite elle s'était laissé aller. Embarquée dans un sentiment rêveur, elle avait laissé ses doigts se promener autour de la blessure en s'imaginant qu'elle avait le pouvoir de la soigner. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à descendre les creux et les courbes de son dos en s'imaginant parcourir chacun d'entre eux avec patience et application, et se prit même à penser que ses muscles saillants par endroits épouseraient parfaitement le creux de ses mains, voire la forme de ses lèvres. Mais son index s'était égaré, et il avait sursauté légèrement. Elle était brusquement revenue à la réalité, soudain embarrassée de s'être autant allée.  
Elle était bien avec lui. Cela la troublait. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait été l'un des premiers à se montrer aussi sympathique avec elle, ou ressentait-elle quelque chose de plus profond sans oser se l'avouer ? Elle ne pouvait nier qu'il lui plaisait. Son regard avait quelque chose d'incroyablement vivant, attentif, et tendre aussi, mais il y avait chez lui cette anxiété permanente qui lui donnait une allure maladroite et inadaptée au monde qui l'entourait. Mais quand il était à l'écoute de quelqu'un comme à présent, il émanait de lui une impression de constance et d'assurance qui mettait aussitôt en confiance.  
Il continua de lui poser des questions pour essayer de comprendre.  
-Tes crises sont liées à ça ? lui demanda-t-il à un moment.  
-Je n'en sais rien. Ce qui m'est arrivé hier ne s'était pas produit depuis des années, je pensais en être débarrassée…  
-Tu étais dans une ville près d'ici quand elles ont commencé ?  
-Je ne m'en souviens plus, il faudrait que je demande à mon oncle. Tu penses que c'est lié à mon arrivée ici ?  
-C'est possible, Beacon Hills est réputée pour attirer des trucs bizarres.

-Ça expliquerait que mon oncle soit si prudent en ce moment… il est un peu désespéré de savoir que mes crises ont repris, mais il est aussi heureux de savoir qu'il existe un moyen de me calmer.  
-Si jamais ça recommence, est-ce que tu devras partir ?  
Elle se tut un instant. Lui ne la lâcha pas du regard. Elle vit soudain une lueur d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux.  
-Je ne veux pas partir, répondit-elle d'une voix qui tenait presque du murmure. Pas cette fois.  
Stiles parut se détendre un peu. Il se leva ensuite pour allumer son ordinateur et mit un peu de musique. Abigaëlle retourna s'étendre sur le lit et, bercée par l'interlude de son album préféré de Muse, elle ferma les yeux. Elle aurait pu lui poser des dizaines et des dizaines de questions : qui d'autre était au courant pour leurs dons ? Quel pouvait bien être celui de Scott, et Alison, et Kira ? Qui étaient Kate et Derek dont les deux garçons avaient parlé le jour de son arrivée ? Quels étaient exactement les choses étranges qui se passaient à Beacon Hills ? Mais étrangement, sa curiosité n'était pas pressante. Elle venait d'avouer le secret qu'elle gardait enfoui en elle depuis toujours et se sentait apaisée. Elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier ce sentiment de vide et de détachement qui la changeait de son angoisse habituelle.  
Abigaëlle n'aurait pour rien au monde échangé ce moment.

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

Stiles lança l'album de Muse qu'il écoutait en boucle depuis quelques jours et en voulant se tourner vers Abigaëlle pour voir si ce choix lui convenait, il la trouva étendu sur son lit, les bras en croix et les yeux fermés. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement au rythme d'une respiration posée. Il préféra se taire.  
Stiles pouvait enfin l'observer sans risquer de rencontrer le regard émeraude qu'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir. Son profil se dessinait à la lueur de la lampe de chevet et il s'arrêta sur la courbe de son nez, sur le petit mouvement que firent soudain ses lèvres quand elle y passa le bout de sa langue, sur ses mains entrouvertes dans lesquelles il eut soudain envie de glisser les siennes. Ses cheveux détachés formaient un soleil sombre et ondulé autour de sa tête. Il songea soudain qu'il était censé envoyer un message à Scott. En essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, il prit son portable et tapa rapidement : « pas dangereuse, on en reparle demain ». Alors qu'il aurait voulu se replonger dans sa contemplation, il entendit soudain la voiture de son père se garer devant la maison. Abigaëlle se redressa en entendant le bruit, puis jeta un œil sur le réveil.  
-Mince, il est tard ! souffla-t-elle tout en étirant ses jambes. Je devrais rentrer.  
Il l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et la précéda dans les escaliers, en prenant garde de ne pas faire un mouvement qu'il pourrait regretter.  
-Bonne initiative Stiles, lança son père depuis la cuisine, je mourais d'envie de manger des pâtes !  
-Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule, lui chuchota Abigaëlle en lâchant un petit rire.  
Son père passa dans le salon et les trouva tous les deux en bas des escaliers.  
-Papa, je te présente…  
-Tu dois être Abigaëlle, le devança le shérif en allant serrer la main de son amie. Ravi de te rencontrer, ton oncle m'a aidé d'une grande aide ce soir. Sans lui j'y serai probablement encore… Vous avez bien travaillé ?  
Tous les deux répondirent par l'affirmative, peut-être avec un peu trop de précipitation. Un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du shérif, avant qu'il n'aille se poser dans son fauteuil en poussant un soupir de contentement.  
-Papa, tu ferais mieux d'aller directement dans ton lit, tu sais très bien que sinon tu vas passer la nuit ici…  
-Et toi tu devrais réussir tes examens avant de me donner des leçons, répliqua-t-il en ramenant une couverture à lui.  
-Comme tu voudras… tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? demanda-t-il à Abigaëlle en la menant vers la porte d'entrée.  
-Ça ira, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu moqueur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de chemin à faire. Je te remercie pour… les révisions, c'est gentil de ta part de m'aider. Vraiment.  
Cette fois-ci elle était réellement sérieuse, et Stiles comprit évidemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de la malheureuse demi-heure pendant laquelle ils avaient parlé anglais. Elle lui était vraiment reconnaissante de l'avoir écouté.  
-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux.  
-D'accord, on organisera ça ! A demain, lui dit-elle en sortant sur le pas de la porte.  
-A demain, répondit-il.  
C'est en fermant la porte derrière elle qu'il se rendit compte que son cœur lui semblait léger comme une plume. Il s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre quand son père l'intercepta :  
-Vraiment très jolie, cette jeune fille…  
-Papa, soupira-t-il, on n'est pas ensemble, d'accord ?  
-D'accord, très bien. En fait je voulais te prévenir que si jamais tu veux… la toucher, ce qui sera peut-être inévitable si vous passez du temps ensemble…  
-Papa !  
-Je voulais juste te prévenir que son père lui a appris à se servir d'un couteau, continua-t-il en se mettant à rire, alors méfie-toi !  
Agacé, Stiles pris un coussin et l'envoya dans la tête de son père, hilare.  
-Ah ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, lui lança-t-il. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il serait temps qu'on aille se coucher…  
Il se leva avec difficultés et alla poser une main sur l'épaule de son fils.  
-Et tu as raison, je ferais bien mieux d'aller dans mon lit.  
Touché, Stiles lui sourit.  
-Bonne nuit, papa.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Dans la tête de Scott-**

« Pas dangereuse. On en reparle demain ». Scott relut le message sur son portable pour la quatrième fois en ruminant son agacement. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il attendait de voir la Jeep arriver sur le parking du lycée et sortait ses griffes une par une pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pourquoi Stiles ne lui avait-il pas donné plus d'informations ? En même temps, Scott se força à rester calme : si son meilleur ami avait rencontré un problème il aurait probablement fait immédiatement appel à lui.  
Le 4x4 arriva enfin et se gara juste à côté de sa moto.  
-Arrête de jouer avec ça en public, lui dit Stiles en désignant ses griffes, tu vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis…  
-Et moi j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois plus précis dans ton message d'hier soir, répliqua Scott.  
-Ça va… après les révisions elle est restée chez moi, et on a discuté.  
-Discuté ?  
Scott se sentit soudain idiot de s'être inquiété et sourit à Stiles en lui lançant un regard entendu.  
-Oui, discuté ! se défendit ce dernier. C'est bien ça que tu voulais non ? Tu sais, nous les humains on fait ça moins sauvagement, on ne se saute pas directement dessus…  
Scott lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule, mais continua néanmoins à afficher un sourire moqueur.  
-Et comment tu es arrivé à en déduire qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse ?  
-Je lui ai demandé si elle communiquait avec les esprits.  
-Quoi, comme ça, directement ?  
-Oui idiot, je n'allais quand même pas la droguer ! … mais elle l'a pris beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. En fait elle m'a remercié. Parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait en parler à quelqu'un sans qu'il trouve ça bizarre, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incompréhensif de Scott.  
-Tu lui as parlé de nous ?  
-Un peu, mais j'ai caché le plus important. Je veux dire, le côté animal. Pour l'instant elle est juste au courant pour Lydia.  
-…Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?  
-Elle est comme nous, Scott. Elle voit des gens morts depuis qu'elle a huit ans, il doit lui falloir plus que ta tronche de loup-garou pour l'impressionner.  
-D'accord, concéda Scott, tu es le mieux placé pour juger.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Ce n'est pas quand elle est avec moi que son cœur bat plus vite, dit Scott avec un air énigmatique.  
Stiles s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais referma ensuite la bouche, affichant soudain une expression confuse. La sonnerie retentit Scott lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et prit la direction du lycée.

Ils retrouvèrent Alison, Lydia et Kira en cours de littérature. Abigaëlle n'était pas encore arrivée. Ils profitèrent du brouhaha qui régnait encore dans la salle pour informer les filles de ce qu'ils savaient à présent à propos de leur nouvelle amie.  
-C'est complètement dingue, murmura Kira quand Stiles leur eût parlé de son pouvoir, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me rappelle quelque chose… J'ai un livre chez moi qui parle de certaines légendes sur des créatures capables de voir et de parler aux esprits.  
-J'aurais du mal à imaginer qu'elle ne soit pas humaine, dit Alison.  
Du coin de l'œil, Scott vit Stiles pâlir légèrement. Kira promit qu'elle vérifierait après les cours.  
Abigaëlle passa la porte à la seconde même où le prof allait fermer, essoufflée et les joues rosies par la fraîcheur du dehors. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre à côté de Lydia et juste devant Stiles. La bonde lui adressa un grand sourire, et Abigaëlle comprit qu'ils étaient au courant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, le visage soudain rayonnant de reconnaissance.

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

Les longs cheveux châtains d'Abigaëlle bondirent sur ses épaules quand elle s'installa face à lui. Elle les rejeta sur le côté avant de sourire à Lydia et à ce moment-là se produisit quelque chose d'étrange. Ils étaient là tous les six, lui, Scott, Alison, Kira, Lydia et maintenant Abigaëlle, et le regard que tous se jetèrent sembla sceller une nouvelle alliance. Stiles comprit en voyant une lueur rouge passer dans le regard de son meilleur ami qu'à cet instant même, Abi venait de trouver sa place dans la meute.  
Il passa le reste du cours dans un état absent. Le regard perdu dans la cascade châtain des longs cheveux qui ondulaient légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements, il essayait de ne pas penser à l'éventualité qu'Abigaëlle puisse être autre chose qu'humaine. Il songeait à Kira et Scott qui avaient tant souffert et qui devaient continuellement se battre pour sauver leur peau et celle de leurs amis. Stiles aurait préféré la garder loin de tout cela, il aurait voulu pouvoir la protéger. Mais si elle n'était pas humaine il ne pourrait rien pour elle, et il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle allait se retrouver en danger. Entrer dans la meute était à double-tranchant : ensemble ils étaient plus forts, mais ils étaient aussi plus vulnérables. Ils étaient une cible de choix dans une ville où se plaisait tant le surnaturel. Stiles prit conscience que la soirée d'hier avait été un instant de paix qui ne se reproduirait peut-être plus jamais. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse s'empara de lui, mais soudain il vit Abigaëlle glisser la main sous sa table. Il tendit la sienne pour recueillir un petit morceau de papier qu'il s'empressa de déplier.  
« Merci pour hier soir », avait-elle écrit. Il observa les courbes de son « m » et la boucle de son « h » et se sentit tout à coup plus calme. La colère s'apaisa. Il comprit qu'il comptait vraiment pour elle, et puis il se dit qu'il était pour l'instant le seul à avoir jamais réussi à l'apaiser lors de ses crises. Il songea qu'il aurait aimé retenir sa main quand elle avait glissé le mot dans la sienne. A défaut, il le mit dans sa trousse et referma celle-ci pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Scott lui adressa un clin d'œil entendu et pour toute réponse, Stiles lui envoya une boulette de papier en pleine tête.  
Il passa le reste de l'heure à somnoler légèrement, bercé par l'allure monotone du cours. Soudain, enfin, la sonnerie retentit.  
-Ce prof est d'un ennui ! s'exclama Lydia tandis que tout le monde se précipitait vers l'extérieur pour profiter de leur pause.  
Alison, elle, regardait ses notes en fronçant les sourcils.  
-C'est moi ou il a déjà fait ce cours il y a deux mois ?  
-En fait c'est la troisième fois qu'il nous raconte celui-là, précisa la blonde. Vous venez ?... Scott, ça va ?  
Les autres se tournèrent vers l'alpha, qui sembla s'être figé en regardant l'écran de son téléphone.  
-Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista Stiles en se rapprochant.  
-C'est Deaton, répondit-il alors. Il veut nous voir maintenant. Tous.

**-Dans la tête de Scott-**

Alison et Scott attendirent que les autres soient sortis de la Jeep pour se diriger vers le cabinet de vétérinaire. La tension était palpable. Quand Scott avait envoyé un message à Deaton pour le prévenir qu'une fille aux donc un peu particuliers avait débarqué en ville, il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, et maintenant il les pressait de le rejoindre au plus vite. L'alpha tenta de détecter quelque chose mais la tension des autres ainsi que la sienne l'empêchait de se concentrer.  
Il entra le premier et les autres le suivirent. La poussière visible sur les meubles et le sac posé à l'entrée leur indiquèrent que le vétérinaire venait sans doute tout juste de rentrer. Scott avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
-Ah, vous voilà, fit une voix qui leur parvint de la salle de soins.  
Il reconnut celle de Deaton mais elle était étrangement rauque. L'odorat de Scott perçut ce qu'il redoutait le plus : l'odeur du sang. Il trouva alors son patron assis sur la table métallique, un flacon d'alcool et des bandages posés autour de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? le pressa Scott en se précipitant auprès de lui.  
-Du calme, ce n'est rien. Juste une petite balle.  
-Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda Alison.  
-Les chasseurs du Mexique ne sont pas aussi accueillants que ce que je pensais… cependant j'ai quand même réussi à trouver un arrangement. Ils m'ont donné les informations que je voulais à propos de Kate, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.  
-Alors là, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus important qu'une tarée de chasseuse transformée en je-ne-sais quelle créature et qui se promène en liberté avec deux mercenaires immortels. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta Kira à l'intention d'Alison.  
Le regard de Deaton se dirigea vers le seuil de la porte où se tenait Abigaëlle, muette de stupeur.  
-Elle, répondit alors le vétérinaire.

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes en se regardant mutuellement.  
-Attendez une seconde, balbutia alors Abigaëlle avec une expression de plus en plus troublée. Vous devez faire erreur, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel à part…  
-A part le fait de pouvoir voir les esprits ? l'interrompit Deaton. Détrompe-toi, jeune fille, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu es capable.  
Il grimaça quand il parvint enfin à arracher la balle de son bras. Scott vint aussitôt vers lui et lui tendit son bras. Deaton le saisit et quelques secondes plus tard, l'alpha senti couler dans ses veines une douleur diffuse qui s'évapora ensuite dans son organisme. Son patron poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
-Merci, Scott. Abigaëlle, navré d'être aussi pressant mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir un peu plus sur tes pouvoirs.  
Un peu désorientée, Abigaëlle acquiesça et lui raconta ce qu'elle avait dit à Stiles la veille. Comment les esprits étaient entrés en contact avec elle, comment elle les aidait à partir, et ses crises qui avaient recommencées en arrivant ici. Plus elle parlait, plus le visage de Deaton affichait une expression stupéfaite.  
-Alors ça, souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? …J'aurais fait quelque chose de mal ?  
-Non, bien au contraire, jeune fille. Dans le jargon un peu spécifique, tu es ce qu'on appelle un ange.  
Sa déclaration produisit l'effet d'une bombe.  
-Quoi ? firent en même temps Stiles et Scott.  
-Je suis aussi surpris que vous, les enfants. Normalement les anges ne sont plus humains, ils ne sont plus que des esprits, mais suffisamment puissants pour servir de guides à ceux qui se perdent. Apparemment, Abigaëlle a raté une étape. Elle est devenue un ange… disons sans mourir au préalable, vous voyez ?  
Abi tomba brusquement assise sur la chaise derrière elle, abasourdie. Contrairement à ce à quoi Scott s'attendait, Stiles n'alla pas vers elle pour la soutenir et Alison s'en chargea. A la place, la mâchoire de son meilleur ami se serra et il le vit serrer ses poings dans ses poches.  
-Et moi qui pensais être une sorte de démon, souffla Abigaëlle. Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas morte, et pourquoi mon arrivée ici changerait quoique ce soit, et…  
-Du calme, pas trop de questions en même temps. Scott, elle fait partie de la meute ?  
-Elle s'est liée à nous ce matin, acquiesça-t-il.  
-Bien, très bien. Voilà ce que je peux te dire, continua-t-il à l'intention d'Abi. Je n'ai jamais vu d'ange humain de mes propres yeux mais je sais qu'ils existent et qu'ils sont très puissants. Quand tu es arrivée ici, tu as déclenché sans le savoir un sceau présent à l'intérieur du Nemeton. C'est un arbre sacré qui se trouve dans une forêt tout près d'ici et qui fait de cette ville un terrain idéal pour tout un tas de créatures surnaturelles, comme le sont Scott, Kira et Lydia. Je ne sais pas quelles répercussions ta présence ici va avoir sur les autres qui se promènent dans cette ville mais si tu acceptes de nous aider à combattre le mal qu'il y a ici, tes pouvoirs vont nous être très précieux. Sans le savoir, continua-t-il en les regardant tous à présent, tu t'es liée à ces jeunes gens. Tu fais partie de leur meute mais tu peux choisir d'en sortir. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est que ce sont probablement les êtres les plus bornés, les plus curieux et les plus irresponsables que je connaisse. Mais ils sauvent des vies, alors est-ce qu'on peut vraiment leur en vouloir ?  
Abigaëlle sembla tout d'abord être complètement désorientée et les regardait tous un par un comme si l'un d'eux allait se décider à lui avouer que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Mais ensuite, lorsque Deaton lui demanda de faire son choix, son visage s'était adouci et teinté d'une forme de détermination. Scott avait senti son cœur se calmer.  
-Je veux vous aider, finit-t-elle par déclarer. Mais… je n'ai absolument aucune idée de dont je suis capable, ni comment m'améliorer…  
-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Deaton en lui adressant un sourire fatigué, on s'occupera de ça. Le plus important pour l'instant est que vous veilliez les uns sur les autres, d'accord ? D'autant plus si Kate est dans les parages.  
-Elle n'osera pas se montrer tout de suite, assura Alison.  
-Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que vous êtes tous exactement ? repris Abigaëlle. Et aussi qui est Kate ?  
-Kate est… enfin était la tante d'Alison, répondit Lydia. Son nom de famille est Argent, c'est l'une des plus vieilles familles de chasseurs de créatures.  
-On s'est reconvertis il n'y a pas longtemps, continua la concernée, mais ma tante n'a jamais pu s'y faire. On la croyait morte, mais en fait elle a été mordue et s'est transformée, on ne sait pas trop encore en quoi…  
-Mordue ?

-Par un loup-garou, repris Kira. Scott en est un depuis qu'il s'est fait mordre il y a deux ans. Moi je suis une renarde, et Lydia une banshee. C'est ce qu'on fait de mieux en matière de médium.  
Abigaëlle resta bouche bée. Pour illustrer l'explication de Kira, Scott sortit ses griffes et laissa pousser ses canines de quelques millimètres. Il fut surpris de ne déclencher chez elle aucune réaction de peur. Stiles devait avoir raison : elle avait vu suffisamment de choses étranges comme ça.  
Pendant que Lydia expliquait plus en détail en quoi consistaient ses pouvoirs, Scott observa Abigaëlle avec attention. Elle faisait partie de leur meute à présent, et ils devaient la protéger. Il le ferait au péril de sa propre vie.  
Du coin de l'œil, pendant que tous les autres étaient occupés avec Abigaëlle, Scott vit Stiles quitter silencieusement la pièce. Il savait ce que son meilleur ami ressentait. Il avait vécu la même chose avec Alison. Après avoir lancé un regard à Deaton, il partit à la suite de Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-  
**  
Abigaëlle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En à peine une heure de temps, elle avait appris bien plus sur elle-même qu'en dix-huit ans d'existence. Un ange. Elle était en compagnie d'une chasseuse de créatures, d'une sorte de médium, d'un renard légendaire, d'un loup-garou et d'un vétérinaire qui devait vouer ses heures supplémentaires à autre chose qu'aux chiens et aux chats. Et elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était un ange. Elle ne mesurait pas encore pleinement ce que cela signifiait. Les trois filles se chargèrent de lui expliquer plus en détail leurs histoires et leurs capacités, la façon dont Scott les avait rassemblés en une meute hétéroclite mais puissamment soudée. Elle en faisait partie elle aussi à présent. Ils l'avaient accueillie et elle leur avait fait confiance, fatiguée de se cacher sans arrêt. Abigaëlle sentait se mêler en elle plusieurs sentiments différents qui l'empêchèrent de prononcer le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes : le soulagement d'être enfin acceptée quelque part, la confusion après avoir vu Scott soigner Deaton puis se transformer, l'anxiété en ce qui concernait le futur, l'impatience à l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur son pouvoir, la peur en sachant désormais qu'elle était capable de puissance et qu'elle avait déclenché sans le savoir des forces dont elle ignorait la nature.  
Elle chercha soudain Stiles des yeux. Elle ressentait l'étrange besoin de croiser son regard, mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce. Scott était parti lui aussi. Après s'être aperçu de l'absence de Stiles elle ne parvint plus vraiment à se concentrer.  
Deaton avait rapporté un livre de son bureau, qui avait l'air d'être vieux de plusieurs siècles. La reliure était mangée par le temps et le titre quasiment effacé mais les pages étaient encore intactes. Après les avoir tourné avec précaution il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.  
-Voilà, dit-il, on y est.  
Lydia émit un son d'émerveillement en tombant sur les illustrations. L'une d'elle représentait une forme humaine quasiment translucide agrémentée d'ailes, une autre n'était qu'une sorte de faisceau lumineux, et enfin, en bas de la page, un humain normal avait été dessiné avec comme seul détail étrange des yeux parfaitement blancs comme si une lumière en émanait.  
-Les anges sont des créatures de lumière, se mit à réciter Deaton. Ils ont souvent été mis en scène par la mythologie chrétienne à cause de leur capacité à entrer en communication avec les esprits. Ils sont considérés comme les guides des âmes perdus mais parfois interviennent dans le monde des vivants en tant que gardien : quand un ange s'attache à un humain, sa puissance se décuple et il peut alors agir sur les forces invisibles du monde. Ses pouvoirs deviennent alors imprévisibles car ils s'adaptent en fait au caractère de l'humain qu'il protège. Ça explique déjà beaucoup de choses, dit-il alors à l'intention d'Abi, à commencer par tes crises.  
-Un ange peut se lier à un humain, dit Lydia, pensive. Peut-être que pour déclencher ses pouvoirs il faudrait qu'elle se lie à quelqu'un ?  
-C'est déjà fait, répondit Deaton. En fait elle ne s'est pas contentée de se lier à une personne… en faisant partie de la meute, une sorte de pacte s'est créé avec chacun d'entre vous. Le lien qui unit une meute est fondamentalement puissant. Je pense que tes crises viennent de là, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant de nouveau à la concernée. Elles indiquent une nouvelle transformation, comme quand tu avais huit ans et que tu as commencé à voir les esprits.  
-Est-ce que des ailes vont lui pousser dans le dos ? demanda Kira. Parce que ça, ce serait cool !  
La japonaise parvint à faire rire Abigaëlle, mais l'esprit de cette dernière était tournée vers la porte par laquelle ni Scot ni Stiles n'étaient encore réapparus. Alison sentit sa peine et vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :  
-Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir.  
Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir blessé pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Lui en voulait-il d'être ce qu'elle était ? Elle prit conscience qu'il était le seul humain à peu près normal de la meute, et que peut-être il se sentait de trop parmi eux. Abigaëlle eut soudain envie de se lever pour aller le voir et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, mais Alison l'en dissuada du regard. Elle avait raison. Scott était sûrement mieux placé pour lui parler.  
Abigaëlle reporta malgré elle son attention sur Deaton qui essayait de déchiffrer un passage légèrement effacé.  
-C'est étrange, je crois que ce passage est écrit dans une autre langue, comme s'il avait été rajouté plus tard…  
Abi se rapprocha et vint lire par-dessus son épaule.  
-Ça parle des anges humains, dit-elle presque automatiquement. C'est écrit en énochien.  
Elle se surprit elle-même à dire ça, et les autres la regardèrent avec un air surpris.  
-Tu peux lire le texte ? lui demanda Deaton.  
Elle hocha la tête et commença à lire les étranges symboles comme s'ils avaient été écrits dans sa langue natale. C'était une impression vraiment étrange.  
-« Il arrive parfois que la lumière naisse dans un esprit habitant un corps, si l'esprit est de nature suffisamment réceptive pour faire abstraction de ses sens. A ce moment-là il se met à percevoir les objets qui sont de même nature que lui, ce qui conduit l'humain à prendre conscience du monde invisible. Il possède les mêmes capacités qu'un ange de pure lumière mais la matérialisation de ce pouvoir passe par la transformation du corps, ce qui fait de lui un être mortel. Les anges humains utilisant la lumière peuvent prendre n'importe quelle forme, celle-ci souvent liée à l'humain sous sa protection »… Et en dessous il y a écrit « 8 recensés ». Ça voudrait dire que je suis la neuvième ?  
-Il faut croire, répondit Deaton. J'ai déjà entendu parler d'un ange humain qui vivait dans les pays nordiques, mais c'est une légende qui date un peu, il se peu que cet ange-là soit mort maintenant. Enfin, on dirait que tu commences à déployer certaines capacités. Je compte sur vous tous pour noter le moindre changement, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des filles.  
Alison et Lydia lui adressèrent un sourire et Kira hocha la tête avec détermination.

Soudain, Scott réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de Stiles. Les deux étaient trempés. Abigaëlle redressa la tête et essaya de capter une expression sur le visage de son ami. Elle rencontra son regard. Il avait soudain l'air particulièrement fatigué et elle eut le temps de voir des marques rouges sur ses phalanges avant qu'il n'enfonce les mains dans ses poches. Son cœur se serra. Elle devait lui parler. Alison qui était revenue près d'elle lui glissa tout bas :  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'appellerai ce soir.

**-Dans la tête de Scott-  
**  
« Quoi ? firent les deux garçons en même temps ».  
Abi était un ange. Scott était surpris mais également heureux d'avoir pu résoudre ce mystère. Désormais ils savaient plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre. Tous les autres parurent avoir le même sentiment de soulagement, sauf Stiles. Scott aurait dû s'y attendre. Sans que personne ne le remarque dans le climat de surprise générale qui régnait, son meilleur ami s'éclipsa par la porte. Scott n'attendit pas une seconde et partit à sa suite.  
Stiles ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit dehors alors qu'une fine bruine tombait.  
-Hé ! l'interpela Scott.  
Stiles s'arrêta tout d'abord sur le perron, piétina nerveusement, puis finit par revenir vers la porte et donna un coup de poing dans la plaque où était inscrit « vétérinaire ». Il en donna un deuxième, puis un troisième, et Scott finir par lui saisir le poignet pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal. Stiles prit plusieurs longues inspirations et finit par céder. Il baissa son bras, et fit quelques pas sous la bruine. Scott resta silencieux quelques instants. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas parler maintenant, le cœur de son ami battait beaucoup trop fort. Il attendit donc que son pouls se calme un peu.  
-Je sais ce que tu ressens, lui dit-il alors.  
-C'est trop difficile, répondit Stiles d'une voix qui trahissait sa gorge nouée.  
-On va la protéger, tous ensemble on va pouvoir la protéger, d'accord ?  
-Je sais bien. C'est juste… j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne vienne pas à Beacon Hills.  
-Ça aurait fini par lui tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Stiles, je comprends que tu sois en colère mais maintenant on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. On va avoir besoin de toi.  
-Elle va avoir besoin de vous, le corrigea-t-il avec une sorte d'amertume. Moi je n'ai pas les moyens de la protéger.  
-Ah oui ? Lui épargner des heures de souffrance, ce n'est rien à ton avis ? Elle a _besoin _de toi, lui dit-il en détachant chaque mot pour bien les imprimer dans l'esprit de Stiles.  
Son ami se mit à plier et déplier ses doigts meurtris. Ils commençaient déjà à se teinter d'une couleur rouge, mais Stiles semblait ne prêter aucune attention à la douleur. Son visage exprimait un mélange de tristesse et de colère.  
-J'en ai assez de tout ça, finit-il par dire. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, Scott. Je suis constamment habité par la peur de vous perdre tous. A chaque fois que je vais sur une scène de crime avec mon père, je m'imagine que c'est l'un de vous devant mort, mort étripé sur le bitume. Tu vois, j'avais réussi à accepter ça parce que c'est notre boulot de combattre tous ces trucs inhumains avec des griffes et des écailles, c'est notre boulot et on ne peut pas faire autrement. Mais Abigaëlle est arrivée ici et tu vois, j'avais dans l'idée qu'on pourrait l'aider, qu'on pourrait essayer de la guérir de ses visions pour enfin apporter autre chose que de la violence autour de nous. Elle méritait de vivre normalement, mais il a fallu qu'elle nous rejoigne, et maintenant elle autant en danger que nous tous. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas la retrouver morte étripée sur le bitume, tu comprends ça ? Je refuse de…  
La voix de Stiles se perdit quelque part dans sa gorge et il sembla incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Scott prit alors conscience de la détresse réelle et étouffante que ressentait son meilleur ami. Parfois il oubliait la part du petit garçon terriblement angoissé et mangé par la panique qui vivait encore en lui même si le temps l'avait considérablement changé. Il se souvint du Stiles qui s'était senti si concerné quand lui-même avait commencé à se transformer en loup-garou, qui avait été présent auprès de lui, même en sachant qu'il risquait sa vie. Ils étaient comme des frères, et Scott compris qu'il était prêt à prendre les mêmes risques aujourd'hui pour Abigaëlle. Il se sentait sûrement impuissant mais ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il avait tort.  
-Elle est attachée à toi bien plus que tu ne le penses, lui avoua alors Scott. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler parce que c'est quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer, mais je sens quelque chose entre vous que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant. C'est à toi qu'elle s'est confiée en premier, c'est vers toi qu'on s'est tournés quand il a fallu choisir quelqu'un pour aller lui poser des questions, c'est toi qui a réussi à…  
-A la calmer, oui, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? Et si tout ce qui s'est passé n'avait été qu'un hasard ou une série de coïncidences ? Si ça se trouve, n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait été capable de faire la même chose.  
-Je suis certain que non. Et ça prouve qu'elle a besoin de toi et que tu n'as pas le droit de laisser tomber comme ça pour la simple raison que tu aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Si tu ne veux pas la retrouver morte un de ces quatre sur l'une des scènes de crime de ton père, alors ne l'abandonne pas.  
Ce n'était pas seulement l'ami qui venait de parler, mais aussi l'alpha. Scott savait qu'en protégeant Stiles il protégeait aussi la meute, parce qu'ensemble ils étaient bien plus forts. Et que sans Stiles il n'était plus rien. Ses paroles semblèrent faire leur effet. Il redressa progressivement les épaules et après quelques secondes, finit par hocher la tête. Scott le connaissait. Il finirait par retrouver assez de confiance en lui pour se remettre à avancer, il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça.  
La bruine avait fini par tremper leurs vêtements. Les deux garçons restèrent là encore quelques minutes, silencieux, avant que Stiles décidât de lui-même de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Quand ils revinrent dans la pièce, tous s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un vieux livre. Abigaëlle chercha immédiatement le regard de Stiles. Scott lui envoya à son tour un regard signifiant quelque chose proche de « je te l'avais bien dit ».  
-Bon, déclara Deaton en refermant le livre, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour l'instant. Désolé de vous avoir pressés un peu mais il fallait que je vous voie au plus vite pour savoir exactement à quoi on devait s'attendre. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander d'être prudents, les enfants…  
Après ces mots, tous se préparèrent à partir. Abigaëlle alla remercier Deaton et celui-ci lui conseilla de prendre soin d'elle. Ils sortirent, laissant Scott seul dans la pièce avec le vétérinaire.  
-Il faudrait que vous alliez voir Derek, lui dit Scott avec un accent de désespoir dans la voix, il n'écoute que vous et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise quand il apprendra que Kate est de retour.  
-Oui, je m'étais douté qu'il ne voudrait pas rester sagement enfermé très longtemps…  
-Et je voulais aussi vous demander quelque chose à propos d'Abigaëlle, reprit-il en s'approchant un peu. Stiles a réussi à la calmer en quelques minutes quand elle a eu une crise l'autre soir, alors que plus jeune elle se débattait pendant des heures. Vous pensez que c'est possible qu'il ait un effet particulier sur elle ?  
-Est-ce que tu nous as entendus quand j'ai parlé de l'attachement d'un ange aux humains, et quand j'ai dit qu'Abigaëlle s'était liée à vous tous quand elle est entrée dans la meute ?  
-Oui, j'ai entendu cette partie-là.  
-Le cas d'une meute est très particulier, et même si elle s'est attachée à vous tous je pense qu'elle a dû créer un lien plus fort que les autres avec une personne en particulier.  
-Stiles ?  
-Exact. Elle se comporte déjà comme une gardienne à son égard, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas… mais même si c'est un ange, elle reste humaine avant tout, et Stiles aussi est humain.  
Un sourire tranquille apparut sur le visage de Deaton.  
-Alors vous vous voulez dire que s'il a réussi à la calmer…  
-L'amour, Scott. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'on peut accomplir des choses exceptionnelles au nom de l'amour…


	10. Chapter 10

_Déjà un 10ème chapitre ! Je me plais vraiment à écrire cette fic', et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît aussi :) Ce fut long mais voilà, ça commence vraiment à devenir sérieux entre Abigaëlle et Stiles... Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si vous en prend l'envie ! Bises les amis :)_

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Le retour au lycée fut silencieux et l'ambiance un peu pesante. Lydia et Kira discutaient à l'arrière à propos de Derek et de la suite des évènements, mais à l'avant Abigaëlle et Stiles restaient muets. La jeune fille se sentait mal. Elle ne put empêcher son regard de se tourner vers lui à plusieurs reprises : ses mains étaient serrées un peu plus que nécessaire autour du volant et ses yeux étaient résolument figés sur la route. Ses phalanges commençaient à prendre une teinte violette. Abigaëlle fit le lien avec les marques sur les murs de la chambre de Stiles. Est-ce qu'il faisait ça souvent ? La jeune fille avait compris que sa vie était loin d'être simple et tranquille, mais elle commençait tout juste à prendre conscience que la façade qu'il offrait d'un garçon légèrement maladroit et inadapté cachait en fait une souffrance bien plus grande. Elle aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait s'excuser sans savoir vraiment pourquoi non plus. La présence des filles à l'arrière l'empêcha de toute façon de dire quoique ce soit.  
Ils furent bientôt de retour sur le parking du lycée. Scott leur conseilla à tous de rester prudents et de ne rien faire d'irresponsable, et enfin ils se séparèrent. Abigaëlle n'eut pas l'occasion de pouvoir retenir Stiles : il était déjà parti. Alison fit quelques pas vers elle mais elle sentait qu'elle avait la gorge trop serrée en cet instant pour être capable d'engager une conversation. Elle se dépêcha d'enfourcher sa moto, mit le contact et partit avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de chercher à la retenir.

De retour chez elle, elle trouva son oncle en train de placer les derniers livres dans la bibliothèque.  
-Tu arrives pile au bon moment ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant les mains d'un air satisfait. Que dirais-tu d'un restaurant ce soir pour fêter ça ?  
-Pas ce soir, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son trouble, j'ai du travail. Mais on pourra faire ça la semaine prochaine si tu veux ?  
Il vint vers elle, la prit par les épaules et fronça les sourcils. Abigaëlle aurait dû se douter que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple.  
-Tu as des problèmes au lycée ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton soudain sérieux. Ou si c'est à cause des esprits...  
Elle fit non de la tête et le regarda un instant. Devait-elle tout lui avouer ? Après tout, il avait toujours été avec elle dans cette histoire, il avait cru en elle jusqu'au bout sans jamais lâcher l'affaire. Il avait dû vivre avec une nièce dérangée pendant presque dix-huit ans et ne s'était jamais plaint une seule fois. Mais avouer pour elle revenait à devoir révéler la véritable identité de ses amis, et elle avait la certitude que cela ne ménagerait rien de bon.  
-C'est à cause d'un garçon ? tenta-t-il alors.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait raison.  
-C'est d'accord si tu ne veux pas en parler, mais souviens-toi que je serai toujours là pour t'écouter s'il le faut, comme cette fois où tu étais tombée amoureuse de Jimmy l'abruti ou de l'autre là… comment il s'appelait déjà, Alex ?  
Malgré elle, Abigaëlle se mit à rire en repensant à ces épisodes assez gênants de son existence, quand elle était encore assez naïve pour s'éprendre de garçons qui décidément ne le méritaient pas. Son oncle lui pinça la joue.  
-Je préfère ça, dit-il en riant à son tour. Allez, viens-la.  
Ils s'étreignirent un instant, puis, après l'avoir rassuré en lui disant que tout allait bien, elle le quitta et monta dans sa chambre.  
Après avoir jeté son sac sur son lit elle se mit à faire nerveusement les cent pas entre la porte et son bureau en tournant et retournant son téléphone dans ses mains. Alison avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait. Mais ne devrait-elle pas plutôt essayer d'appeler Stiles ? Lui parler par téléphone serait peut-être plus simple que de discuter face à face avec lui, mais elle se sentit soudain égoïste de vouloir ainsi tenter d'échapper à sa culpabilité. Non, elle devait attendre l'appel d'Alison. Elle savait qu'elle serait de bon conseil. Pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter, elle posa résolument son portable sur le bureau et passa dans la salle de bain juste à côté pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
Elle passa de longues secondes appuyée sur le lavabo à noyer son visage sous de l'eau tiède. En éteignant le robinet, elle tomba sur son reflet. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas attardée sur elle-même : en général elle finissait toujours par jeter quelque chose à la tête de son double. Ses yeux verts portaient quelques traces de fatigue et sont front était creusé par un trait préoccupé. La chair de ses lèvres était abîmée par endroits. Elle y passa ses lèvres tout en se mettant à observer ses pommettes trop roses et ses cheveux trop ternes. Ce visage, ce corps était celui d'un ange. Elle paraissait pourtant bien loin de l'image de perfection que ceux-ci inspiraient. Elle entendit son portable sonner et abandonna aussitôt sa contemplation critique pour se précipiter dans sa chambre.  
-Allô ?  
« Salut Abi, c'est Alison. »  
Elle était soulagée d'entendre sa voix.  
« Pas trop secouée ? »  
-Il va me falloir du temps pour encaisser tout ça, mais pour l'instant, ange ou pas ange, ça ne change pas grand-chose.  
« Ça ne devrait pas tarder à évoluer. Quand Deaton en saura un peu plus, il voudra sûrement te voir pour te dire comment utiliser tes pouvoirs. »  
Abigaëlle s'était remise à marcher à travers la pièce, ne sachant trop comment aborder le problème qui la tourmentait. Heureusement, Alison en parla la première :  
« Tu es inquiète pour Stiles, je me trompe ? »  
-Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix.  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il t'en voudrait… Scott a eu une discussion avec lui tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit que Stiles ne supportait pas l'idée que tu puisses te mettre en danger. Il aurait préféré que tu continues à ignorer qui tu es, je pense. »  
-J'aurais souffert quoiqu'il arrive… vous êtes la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée en dix-huit ans de vie, grâce à vous j'ai pu comprendre des choses que je ne comprenais pas avant. Et puis vous m'avez tout de suite accepté. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.  
« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, et je vois aussi que tu as l'air de tenir à Stiles autant qu'il a l'air de tenir à toi. Tu devrais aller lui parler. »  
-J'ai peur qu'il me rejette. Je sais, c'est idiot…  
Elle fut surprendre d'entendre Alison produire un petit rire au bout du fil.  
« Le jour où Stiles te rejettera n'est pas venu, la rassura-t-elle, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi attentif à quelqu'un… Allez, il habite juste à côté de chez toi, non ? Tu n'auras pas le temps de réfléchir sur la route comme ça, alors vas-y. »  
Abigaëlle se mordit la lèvre et alla soulever le rideau de sa fenêtre elle voyait la maison de Stiles d'ici. Alison avait raison, si elle y allait maintenant elle n'aurait pas le temps de réfléchir. Elle la remercia pour son conseil et après s'être échangé quelques mots d'affection, elle raccrocha. Elle descendit ensuite les escaliers en trombe, enfila ses chaussures dans l'entrée sous le regard surpris de son oncle et fonça dehors. Elle parcourut le court trajet qui la menait jusqu'à chez Stiles en courant, et à cause de son manque d'exercice depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle parvint à sa porte légèrement essoufflée.  
Ce fut le shérif qui ouvrit la porte.  
-Bonjour monsieur Stilinski, Stiles est là ?  
-Dans sa chambre, répondit-il avec un air surpris devant la précipitation de la jeune fille, je t'en prie, entre !  
Elle le remercia, monta à l'étage et frappa doucement à la porte. Après quelques secondes, Stiles vint ouvrir.  
-Salut, balbutia-t-elle.  
-Salut Abi, répondit-il. Reste pas là, entre.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce avec la sensation que l'endroit lui était familier, même si elle n'y était venue qu'une seule fois. Son sweat traînait sur son lit et un tas de papiers encombrait le bureau.  
-J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…  
-Du tout, répondit-il.  
Abigaëlle s'apprêta à prendre une longue inspiration pour se lancer, mais à sa grande surprise Stiles parla avant elle :  
-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, dit-il d'emblée, et avant ça je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé. J'ai été plus que nul tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû rester pour te soutenir mais je ne sais pas, je me suis senti un peu paumé je crois. Je… désolé.  
La jeune fille resta muette devant cette déclaration. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Stiles se tenait debout devant elle et son attitude débordait de culpabilité.  
-Non, souffla-t-elle. Je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas à toi d'être désolé !

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle parvenait à soutenir son regard : cette fois c'était trop important, il ne voulait pas lui laisser penser qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.  
-Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, tu as pris soin de moi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Tout ce que je veux c'est savoir ce qui t'a blessé, parce que je refuse que tu sois blessé à cause de moi.  
-Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Tout à l'heure, je suis parti parce que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais pas te protéger comme j'aurais voulu le faire maintenant que tu fais partie de la meute. J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, mais après avoir discuté avec Scott j'ai bien réfléchi. Et j'ai compris que j'étais obligé de l'accepter si je ne voulais pas te perdre.  
Une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps d'Abigaëlle quand elle entendit ces mots et elle se sentit rougir. Etrangement, un poids sembla quitter sa poitrine et elle eut l'impression de se remettre à respirer normalement. Il n'avait aucune rancune envers elle, seulement une peur tenace de la perdre. Elle voulut formuler des mots pour lui dire qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour lui, qu'elle se sentait soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas fâchés, qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle, mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Après avoir rapidement fait taire la voie de la raison qui minaudait dans sa tête, elle fit deux pas de plus vers lui et se retrouva alors dans ses bras.  
Tout d'abord figé par la surprise, Abigaëlle sentit son corps se détendre. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle puis vint poser doucement sa tête contre la sienne. La jeune fille n'eut aucune idée du temps pendant lequel ils restèrent là, immobiles et enlacés, au milieu de la pièce. Le nez enfoui dans son épaule, elle aurait voulu rester là une éternité. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher non plus. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux et, doucement, ses doigts vinrent s'y mêler et entamèrent un mouvement de va-et-vient. Prise d'un sentiment d'apaisement, elle se laissa aller jusqu'à se sentir somnolente.

Il sentait bon. Un mélange d'écorce humide et de menthe. Sa respiration pris peu à peu un rythme calme et profond. Posée contre son torse, elle sentait le moindre de ses mouvements, et les battements de son cœur, rapides. Ses doigts ne cessaient leur danse lente : leurs pas sur son cuir chevelu lui procuraient des frissons par moments. Son autre main tenait son dos, fermement mais sans aucune brutalité. Ses propres bras étaient refermés autour de sa taille et ses mains dans son dos, se tenant à son t-shirt. Elle n'osait pas les remonter de peur de raviver la douleur de son dos.

Son odeur l'envahissait entièrement et elle se sentait bien, fabuleusement bien. Elle était un ange et les futurs dangers qui l'attendaient n'avaient pas d'importance, parce que par cette étreinte ils venaient de se promettre qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Dans la tête du shérif Stilinski-**

La voiture de police s'était arrêtée devant le poste et les deux hommes sortirent, avec la même habileté que s'ils étaient restés paralysés pendant plusieurs semaines.  
-Cet abruti joue avec nos nerfs, grogna David en faisant craquer une à une ses vertèbres. Ça doit bien faire quatre heures qu'il nous fait tourner en rond.  
-Cinq heures, le corrigea Stilinski en regardant sa montre. J'ai demandé à Parrish et Johnson de prendre la relève, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous voulez.  
-J'aimerais boucler mon dossier d'hier d'abord. Je vous invite à manger quelque part ?  
-Excellente idée, mais il est hors de question que je remonte dans cette voiture. Il y a un restaurant au bas de la rue, ça vous convient ?  
Après être passés déposer leurs affaires au vestiaire, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le restaurant. Stilinski appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de son nouveau coéquipier. Il était compétent mais restait néanmoins un homme simple, et tous les deux avaient comme point commun d'être père et oncle célibataires responsables d'un adolescent un peu difficile. David lui avait parlé un peu d'Abigaëlle et il avait trouvé une oreille plus qu'attentive en la personne du shérif. Il était peut-être son supérieur mais se sentait avec lui sur un même pied d'égalité.  
Ils allèrent s'installer à une table calme après avoir salué certains clients et passèrent commande. David poussa un long soupir et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il avait l'air fatigué, peut-être un peu préoccupé.  
-Alors, Abigaëlle se plait bien ici ? demanda-t-il avec un réel intérêt.  
-Elle en a l'air, oui. Elle m'a dit que Stiles l'avait aidé à s'intégrer, c'est gentil de sa part de prendre soin d'elle comme ça. L'autre soir il m'a enlevé une sacrée épine du pied.  
-Ce sont des bons gamins, dit le shérif en hochant la tête. Scott, Alison, Lydia… toujours à fourrer leur nez partout où ils ne devraient pas, mais ils ont un très bon fond. Je suis content de savoir que Stiles s'adonne enfin à autre chose que les affaires de la police.  
David rit.  
-Comment vous avez fait quand l'hyperactivité de Stiles a commencé à se manifester ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.  
-Ça n'a pas été facile, avoua Stilinski en se mettant à jouer avec un morceau de pain. Sa mère venait de succomber à sa maladie et on s'est retrouvés tous les deux tout seuls. J'avais un enfant de neuf ans sur les bras que je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner, alors quand ses crises de panique ont commencées j'étais un peu perdu, mais je me suis accroché. Je travaillais le jour et je restais à son chevet la nuit parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Ça revenait périodiquement. Ça s'est calmé quand il est entré au lycée.  
Le shérif s'en voulut d'abord d'avoir parlé autant : il était rare qu'il se confie de cette façon. Cependant, David était différent. Au lieu de le regarder avec l'espèce de compassion hypocrite que les autres avaient le plus souvent à son égard, une lueur de véritable sympathie brilla dans son regard. Il savait ce que c'était. Il comprenait les rides précoces qui barraient son front car il avait déjà lui-même fait l'expérience d'heures sombres et interminables.  
-Je suppose que vous et Abigaëlle avez dû vous battre de la même façon, reprit-il.  
-Nos histoires se rejoignent, c'est vrai.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ?  
David but plusieurs longues gorgées, le regard un peu dans le vague, avant de répondre :  
-Mon frère était quelqu'un de déséquilibré. Depuis qu'on était tout jeunes il trainait avec les mauvaises personnes, il agissait sans réfléchir au mal qu'il causait autour de lui. Je crois sincèrement qu'il y a des gens mauvais de nature et mon frère faisait partie de ceux-là. Il s'est trouvé une femme pas vraiment différente de lui, une débauchée qui l'a définitivement attiré vers le fond. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils avaient eu un enfant, ça faisait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas parlé à mon frère mais j'ai su qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. La petite était en danger. J'ai entamé des procédures judiciaires pour obtenir sa garde et je l'ai eu… le comble, c'était que mon frère était d'accord. J'ai appris quelques mois plus tard qu'il s'était tué en sautant d'un pont et que la mère de la petite s'était évaporée dans la nature.  
Le shérif admira le calme dont son coéquipier faisait preuve en lui racontant cette histoire. Ses yeux en disaient long sur la peine qu'il ressentait encore à cette évocation, mais il avait appris à se contrôler pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions. Il avait dû se montrer fort devant sa nièce. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement pour ça. C'était un combat de tous les instants.  
-Ma femme ne l'a pas supporté, continua-t-il sur le même ton. J'ai découvert qui elle était réellement quand elle a menacé de se débarrasser de la petite si je ne donnais pas sa garde à quelqu'un d'autre… mais cette petite chose était dans mes bras et je l'aimais déjà. Alors j'ai tout plaqué et je suis parti avec Abi. A partir de ce moment-là il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste.  
-Elle n'a jamais cherché à connaître ses parents ?  
-Elle ne les a jamais considérés comme tels, et pourtant je ne lui ai jamais rien caché. Quand elle a commencé à avoir des crises, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était de l'angoisse liée à un manque, mais…  
David laissa sa phrase en suspens. Au bout d'un moment il finit par secouer la tête et leva son verre :  
-A nos enfants, dit-il alors.  
Le shérif fit de même.  
-A nos enfants.

Sur le chemin du retour, Stilinski songea à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec David. Depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de leurs enfants, il se sentait plus proche de lui. Le repas s'était déroulé ensuite dans une véritable bonne humeur et une honnêteté dont il n'avait plus fait preuve depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer le comportement changeant de Stiles depuis que les Carange étaient arrivés en ville : les cauchemars qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis l'épisode du Nemeton s'étaient calmés, et l'intérêt que son fils portait à Abigaëlle semblait lui avoir donné un but à quoi se raccrocher –autre que résoudre des affaires de meurtre ou retrouver des personnes disparues avant les nuits de pleine lune.  
Ses pensées le conduisirent à la prochaine pleine lune qui aurait lieu demain, donc irrémédiablement vers Mélissa qui verrait l'hôpital se remplir toute la nuit, et aussi vers David, qui ignorait encore tout des courants telluriques qui avaient amené le surnaturel dans cette ville. Il songea qu'il ne pourrait pas le tenir éloigné de tout ça très longtemps vu la manière dont son coéquipier décortiquait chaque dossier depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.  
Il se gara derrière la Jeep de son fils et, exténué, eut l'impression de se traîner jusqu'à la maison puis vers le canapé où il se vautra en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
-Salut papa , déjà rentré ?  
-Bonjour Stiles, répondit-il sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Oui, j'ai laissé Parish se débrouiller. Alors, du nouveau ?  
-Oui, et pas qu'un peu.  
Il rouvrit les yeux. Stiles s'assit face à lui avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant une confession difficile à faire. Le shérif devina immédiatement la raison de cette expression.  
-C'est à propos d'Abigaëlle, c'est ça ? Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir qu'on la transperce avec un poignard magique au solstice d'été pur l'empêcher de se transformer en lynx ou quoique ce soit de ce genre.  
-Je n'ai aucune idée de l'effet que pourrait avoir un poignard magique sur elle. C'est un ange.  
-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais beaucoup…  
-Non papa, je veux dire qu'elle est un ange, un vrai ange, comme dans les livres.  
Le shérif resta silencieux un moment.  
-Est-ce qu'on est déjà en mesure de savoir si elle est dangereuse ou pas ?  
-Pas encore, répondit Stiles en se tordant les mains, mais il y a très peu de chances. C'est une ange gardienne.  
-Son oncle n'est pas au courant.  
Ce n'était pas une question. Il était évident que David n'était au courant de rien.  
-Elle n'a pas l'intention de lui dire pour le moment.  
-Tu sais que de mon côté ça va être difficile de lui cacher ce qui se passe ici, le prévint-il, elle ne pourra pas le protéger de ça très longtemps…  
-Elle le sait, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.  
Le shérif acquiesça.  
-Alors… j'imagine qu'elle a rejoint votre meute, même si vous n'avez pas encore vraiment idée de quoi elle est capable ?  
-C'est ça. Mais je suis persuadée qu'elle ne cache rien de mauvais en elle. Je peux te promettre qu'elle ne fera jamais rien de mauvais, insista-t-il avec une soudaine urgence dans la voix.  
-Je te crois, Stiles, dit son père en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait confiance en lui.  
Il remarqua la lueur d'inquiétude qui brillait dans les yeux de son fils, mêlée à une sorte de tristesse. Son père crut comprendre la raison de ce soudain changement : Stiles était prêt à tout pour ses amis. Il ferait absolument tout pour les protéger même si parfois leurs pouvoirs le dépassaient parfois et le shérif était bien placé pour comprendre le sentiment d'impuissance qu'il devait ressentir. Il tenait à Abigaëlle et avait sûrement du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre soin d'elle autant qu'il le voudrait. Son père ressentait la même chose à l'égard de son fils il avait eu l'impression que Stiles lui échappait quand il avait appris quel rôle il jouait dans toute cette machinerie. Il avait dû accepter l'idée que son propre fils était désormais constamment en danger, et rien n'était plus difficile que de devoir vivre avec cette épée sans arrêt suspendue au dessus de la tête, menaçante et mortelle.  
-Merci de m'en avoir parlé, finit-il par dire. Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour prendre soin d'elle le temps qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore ses pouvoirs.  
Par « prendre soin d'elle », il avait également implicitement entendu de la surveiller. Mais il savait que Stiles ferait tout ce qu'il faut, comme il l'avait toujours fait.  
Son fils remonta ensuite dans sa chambre. Le shérif se retrouva seul à tourner et retourner ses pensées dans sa tête. Il essayait déjà d'imaginer de quelle façon il pourrait tout avouer à David, et cette idée l'effrayait un peu. Comment réagirait-il ? Le shérif avait besoin de tout sauf de perdre un coéquipier en ce moment. Sa réflexion le mena peu à peu dans une légère somnolence, mais il n'eut pas le temps de plonger plus profondément dans les limbes : on sonna à la porte.  
Quand il ouvrit, Abigaëlle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment essoufflée.  
-Bonjour monsieur Stilinski, Stiles est là ?  
-Dans sa chambre, répondit-il sans parvenir à masquer sa surprise. Je t'en prie, entre !  
A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur qu'elle se précipita à l'étage. Un ange. Cette petite était un ange. Le shérif se frotta le visage et alla se servir une dose de whisky.  
-Bienvenue à Beacon Hills, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

Cela faisait trente secondes, peut-être cinq minutes, ou même peut-être une heure qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il avait perdu presque tous ses repères. Tous sauf la demoiselle qu'il enlaçait à cet instant.  
Elle était venue avec l'intention de s'excuser, mais il l'avait devancée : il était désolé de l'avoir laissée tomber à la clinique, de s'être enfui au lieu de la soutenir, désolé d'avoir baissé les bras alors que plus que jamais il fallait qu'ils restent unis. Il lui avait aussi avoué combien il tenait à elle et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si mal. Ensuite il avait lu dans son regard émeraude quelque chose comme une immense reconnaissance, juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Ensuite elle était venue se blottir dans ses bras.  
Tout s'était passé très vite : à la fois depuis les quelques jours qu'il la connaissait, et aussi cet instant où elle avait fait deux pas vers lui pour venir exprimer par un geste ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à formuler avec des mots. C'était trop important. Il avait la sensation que cette étreinte était bien plus qu'une simple étreinte : c'était une sorte de contrat, quelque chose qui lui avait coupé le souffle quand elle était venue contre lui et qui lui avait soudain donné la sensation d'exister pour de vrai. Abigaëlle était spéciale, ils en avaient tous maintenant la certitude, mais Stiles pouvait à ce moment-là le ressentir à travers ce contact ferme mais d'une douceur indescriptible. Elle avait resserré ses poings autour de son t-shirt comme si elle avait voulu qu'il ne s'en aille jamais. Lui avait glissé une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux châtains et de l'autre lui maintenait la taille comme si elle pouvait tomber à tout moment.  
Il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Quelque chose s'était dégagé d'elle à ce moment-là, puis s'était emparé de leurs deux corps, il en était quasiment certain. Une force semblable à un champ magnétique. Venait-elle d'utiliser un de ses pouvoirs sans s'en rendre compte ? Pour l'instant, cette question n'avait pas réellement d'importance. Il était ailleurs, bien loin, vers le pays de vanille où l'emmenaient ses longs cheveux, entouré par le parfum fruité de sa peau, bercé par le souffle léger qui avait pris refuge dans le creux de son épaule.

Mais soudain, un cri. Long. Aigu. Terrifié.

Abigaëlle et Stiles levèrent la tête au même moment, ayant tous les deux conscience que ce cri venait de résonner uniquement dans leur tête.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? souffla Abigaëlle, une lueur de panique traversant son regard.  
Stiles ne connaissait ce cri que trop bien. Il aurait préféré ne plus jamais avoir à l'entendre depuis l'épisode du Nemeton.  
-C'est Lydia.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Dans la tête de Lydia-**

Le hurlement qui s'échappa de sa gorge la tira immédiatement du sommeil. Pendant une longue minute elle se débattit dans ses draps, encore piégée dans des pensées macabres. Trouver un point d'ancrage. Un point d'ancrage. La meute. Elle se focalisa sur les membres de la meute, l'un après l'autre, répétant leurs prénoms en boucle dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve parfaitement le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle se massa les tempes, qui faisaient comme deux murs à l'intérieur de sa tête entre lesquels résonnaient encore le bruit infernal.  
Ils n'allaient plus tarder. Résignée, elle sauta de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre et alla les attendre dans le salon. Ce qu'elle avait à leur dire n'allait probablement pas leur plaire. Et à elle non plus, ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
Alison arriva la première, suivie de Scott, puis Stiles et Abigaëlle ensemble. Kira s'était rendue dans l'état voisin la veille avec Aiden et Ethan en reconnaissance pour trouver Kate. Dans un sens, Lydia était contente que les jumeaux ne soient pas là : depuis que Jackson était de retour au lycée, elle s'était instinctivement éloignée d'Aiden, un peu déboussolée et perdue dans ses sentiments. Et justement, sa vision concernait l'ancien kanima.  
Alison alla préparer un plateau de thé et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Tous avaient l'air inquiet : Lydia n'avait pas eu de vision depuis longtemps et même s'ils s'étaient attendus à ce que ça recommence avec les évènements qui se profilaient à l'horizon, ils savaient à quel point c'était mauvais signe. Stiles vint envelopper une couverture autour d'elle. Elle le remercia d'un regard, encore un peu tremblante.  
-C'était Jackson, commença-t-elle sans détour.  
-Il va mourir ? demanda doucement Alison en lui tendant une tasse pleine de thé fumant.  
-Non, pas lui, mais il va être lié à un meurtre. J'ai vu… les yeux bleus d'un loup-garou, et d'autres rouges, qui se mêlaient constamment. Je les apercevais par flashs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fondent, et ensuite je me suis retrouvée au parc de Beacon Hills.  
-Des yeux bleus, murmura Scott, ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Derek, les jumeaux…  
-Ou Isaac, ajouta Stiles.  
Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. On ne prononçait plus vraiment ce nom depuis que le bêta avait quitté la meute pour partir en Angleterre. Il avait décidé de partir du jour au lendemain et ses raisons ne tenaient pas vraiment la route. Il avait quitté la meute mais en laissant derrière lui une sorte de trou béant. Tous se demandaient probablement s'il était mort, mais Scott avait insisté pour que personne ne parte à sa recherche : il avait eu la sensation qu'Isaac voulait accomplir quelque chose en partant, et il respectait la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. C'était son choix. En prononçant son nom, Stiles venait de réanimer ce que tous avaient pensé être mort.  
-On ne peut que faire des suppositions pour l'instant, reprit Scott d'un ton assez catégorique. Lydia, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Jackson est lié à tout ça ?  
-Je n'en sais rien, répondit la blonde en triturant une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, le regard encore un peu vague. Il y avait sa voix tout autour de moi.  
-Est-ce qu'il te disait quelque chose ?  
-Non, ce n'étaient que des murmures totalement incompréhensibles. Mais il était là, il était bien présent, et je suis persuadée que c'est important.  
-Très bien. Je propose qu'on se relaie pour le surveiller à partir de ce soir. La pleine lune est demain, s'il doit y avoir un meurtre, je parie que ce sera à ce moment-là. J'irai voir Derek au cas-où il sache quelque chose à propos de tout ça.  
-Je prends la première garde, proposa Alison. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir de toute façon.  
Ils se mirent à s'organiser pour garder un œil sur Jackson, mais Lydia ne les écoutait presque plus. Un bourdonnement commençait à grandir dans ses oreilles. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule à l'entendre. Le bourdonnement se transforma peu à peu en un murmure, qui semblait provenir du poste de radio posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Comme hypnotisée, elle fit inconsciemment abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait et se leva pour se diriger vers le poste d'une démarche affreusement automatique.  
« Ly-y-y-dia »  
-Oui, répondit-elle machinalement.  
« Lydia », fit de nouveau la voix en gagnant un peu plus d'assurance.  
La blonde fronça les sourcils, troublée. Elle connaissait cette voix.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
« Tu vas avoir mal, tu vas avoir mal. Tu m'entends ? Tu vas avoir mal. »  
Ces mots la glacèrent d'effroi. Elle avait un nom sur le bout de la langue, c'était là, tout près, à portée de sa main. Un nom. Elle connaissait cette voix. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à la reconnaître ? C'était comme si un filtre la recouvrait.  
« TU VAS AVOIR MAL ! »  
-Lydia !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et à travers ses larmes, prit conscience qu'elle était au sol. Des bras l'entouraient et les visages flottaient autour d'elle. Ils mirent du temps à se dessiner complètement. Elle sentait encore l'empreinte d'un effroi glacial tout au fond d'elle, pas très loin de son cœur.  
-Lydia, tu m'entends ? fit Alison en lui prenant les mains.  
Scott desserra son étreinte et la porta vers le canapé. Elle reconnut autour d'elle Alison, Stiles, et Abigaëlle. Abigaëlle.  
-Abi, souffla-t-elle avec l'impression qu'elle venait de mâcher du papier pendant des heures.  
Tout le monde lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Lydia se sentit frappée par l'évidence. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas reconnue plus tôt ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?  
-C'était toi, Abi, je viens de t'entendre. Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter quelque chose. Tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter que j'allais avoir mal.  
Les regards s'échangèrent avec un air d'incompréhension, pour finir par se poser sur la concernée. Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée et effrayée.  
-Ça te dit quelque chose ? lui demanda Alison avec douceur.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire. Je ne veux faire de mal à aucun de vous… Je…  
-Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Scott, on a confiance en toi. Et si c'était une sorte de prémonition ? Vos pouvoirs à Lydia et à toi se ressemblent un peu, peut-être que tu as voulu la prévenir d'un danger imminent.  
-Et si c'était une menace ? reprit Abi avec une véritable peur dans le regard. Et si j'allais vraiment lui faire du mal malgré moi ?  
-Si c'était vraiment le cas alors on t'en empêchera.  
Scott était absolument catégorique. Lydia reconnaissait bien le pur alpha dans cette résignation et cette assurance inébranlable qui le poussait constamment à protéger les siens, comme lorsqu'il avait sauvé Stiles des griffes du Nogitsune, ou qu'il avait sacrifié une partie de lui pour retrouver sa mère, le shérif et Chris Argent, ou qu'il s'était donné à Deucalion pour éviter que ses amis se fassent tuer.  
Lydia adressa un regard rassurant à Abigaëlle, et en croisant ses yeux verts elle songea à ce qu'elle avait dit à Alison quelques jours plus tôt : « Il faut qu'on l'aide, j'ai la sensation qu'elle est en danger ». Elle avait eu l'étrange impression qu'Abigaëlle devait être sauvée de quelque chose.

Les cinq amis se séparèrent après avoir achevé de s'organiser pour la surveillance de Jackson. Lydia insista auprès d'eux pour leur assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait rester seule. Abigaëlle et Stiles furent les derniers à sortir. Elle leur tint la porte et ils se dirigèrent en même temps vers l'extérieur, leurs mains se frôlant alors. Lydia fut frappée par cette vision, et peut-être même par autre chose de plus concret, comme si une étincelle invisible venait de jaillir de ce contact. Elle n'aurait su comment l'expliquer, mais elle fut alors absolument certaine qu'Abigaëlle ne leur voudrait jamais rien de mal.

** -Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Stiles la déposa devant chez elle.  
-Tu aurais pu te garer chez toi tu sais, je pouvais marcher quelques mètres.  
Stiles ne répondit pas et descendit en même temps qu'elle pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa porte. Abigaëlle essaya de mettre la clé dans la serrure mais elle prit alors conscience de sa fébrilité : elle tremblait beaucoup trop.  
-Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Stiles en lui prenant délicatement les clés des mains pour ouvrir la porte.  
-Merci.  
Elle ne se décidait pas à rentrer. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait dire quelque chose mais sans savoir quoi. Pour la seconde fois en une journée, Stiles parla alors avant elle.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Tu ne feras de mal à personne, d'accord ?  
Elle hocha la tête mais sans y croire une seule seconde. Il perçut immédiatement qu'elle ne le croyait pas.  
-Abi, dit-il alors sans détour, je peux te jurer que tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sens. On a tous confiance en toi. J'ai été possédé par un esprit maléfique et Scott et les autres m'ont sauvé, alors je peux te certifier que si quelqu'un te forçait à faire quelque chose on ne restera pas sans rien faire. Il faut que tu nous fasses confiance.  
-J'ai confiance en vous. C'est juste que je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me méfier de moi-même… Mais d'accord, je te crois.  
-Tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, demain risque d'être une journée un peu difficile…  
Elle comprit qu'il faisait référence à la pleine lune et à la vision de Lydia, et penser à ce qui les attendait lui changea un peu les idées. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Stiles remonta dans sa Jeep. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il reste. Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et se coucha toute habillée sur son lit. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Une vague fraîche vint à sa rencontre et une voix résonna soudain dans sa tête : Abigaëlle laissa entrer l'esprit.  
« Vous pouvez m'aider ? Je cherche la lumière. »  
-Oui, chuchota-t-elle, venez.  
Etrangement, le faisceau qui apparut soudain lui parut lointain. Elle dut marcher de longues secondes, main dans la main avec la vieille femme.  
« Vous n'êtes pas morte, lui dit-elle. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas morte ? Vous devriez être morte pour me voir. »  
-Je suis un ange, se contenta de répondre Abigaëlle. C'est à vous de traverser.  
Alors la vieille femme fit ce que jamais aucun autre esprit n'avait jamais fait avant : elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui dit avec une sorte de tendresse brutale :  
« Bats-toi. Souviens-toi bien de ça, petit ange, bats-toi. »


	13. Chapter 13

_Oyé ! Ravie que vous en soyez là, j'espère que jusqu'ici vous kiffez ! Juste une petite parenthèse parce que je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais zappé un peu Isaac et les jumeaux dans mon histoire, donc du coup ils vont apparaître bientôt… voilà voilà, enjoy les amis __:)_

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Une idée fixe est une idée particulière, tenace, qui s'accroche férocement à l'esprit sans lui laisser l'occasion de respirer. Elle vient et elle reste. Elle tourne, résonne, tonne entre les murs clos de la boîte crânienne. Elle souffle sans arrêt comme un vent perpétuel transportant un sable fin et aveuglant.  
Abigaëlle avait une idée fixe. Encore toute habillée sur son lit, elle s'était soudain figée. La vieille femme était partie et quand elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle s'était sentie embarquée dans un courant implacable qui l'avait menée à cette idée tenace. Une peur s'était emparée d'elle. Elle avait commencé à lutter, d'abord mentalement et puis ensuite physiquement. Son corps s'était un peu débattu. Pas assez. Elle s'était sentie happée dans un état d'inconscience.  
« Je dois y aller, je dois aller là-bas ».  
Mais où ? Elle ressentait la nécessité irrésistible de se rendre dans un endroit mais elle ignorait lequel. Tout autour d'elle, le monde n'était plus qu'un long tunnel noir légèrement éclairé, au fond duquel elle n'apercevait aucune lumière. Mais tout d'un coup, elle prit conscience que de la lumière émanait de son propre corps. En mettant ses deux mains sous ses yeux elle put voir que sa peau avait pris l'aspect d'une matière luminescente, légèrement bleutée, qui irradiait suffisamment pour éclairer le tunnel. La surprise passée, elle se remit à marcher. Une voix dans sa tête lui intimait de continuer à avancer pour atteindre un but dont elle ignorait la nature. Elle savait qu'elle était plus ou moins en train de rêver car tout cela lui semblait parfaitement acceptable.  
Ses pas ne produisaient aucun son. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration. Pour voir quel effet ça ferait, elle se mit à chuchoter quelque chose :  
-Je m'appelle Abigaëlle.  
Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, sa voix ne résonna pas : au lieu de ça elle alla s'enfoncer dans une atmosphère calfeutrée, comme un couteau dans un tapis de laine.  
-Je m'appelle Abigaëlle, recommença-t-elle, je suis un ange.  
Elle continuait à marcher.  
-Je m'appelle Abigaëlle ! se mit-elle à crier.  
Mais cette fois ce ne fut pas sa voix qui sortit de sa gorge. C'était une voix masculine. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, sans qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, son prénom fut répété par cette voix inconnue.  
-Abigaëlle, réveille-toi !  
Soudain, plus de tunnel. Une marche arrière rapide projeta son corps dans une réalité dure et froide. Dure et froide comme du bitume. Elle se retrouva allongée sur un sol granuleux qui lui blessa les paumes des mains quand elle essaya de se redresser. Une forme se précipita vers elle.  
-Hé, tout va bien ?  
-Scott ? parvint-elle à articuler d'une voix enrouée.  
-Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il. Abi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au beau milieu de la nuit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?  
-Non, je…  
Tout d'un coup, elle prit conscience de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était dans son lit il y avait encore cinq minutes, elle s'était sentie tomber dans le sommeil. Comment était-elle parvenue ici, au beau milieu de cette route ? Tout autour d'elle était sombre, à part la portion de route éclairée par le phare de la moto de Scott. Le froid commençait à la traverser de part en part. Sans cesser de balbutier, elle essaya de lui expliquer qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. Scott retira sa veste et l'enroula à l'intérieur.  
-Quelle heure il est ? Où on est ?  
-Je reviens de chez Jackson, on n'est pas loin du centre-ville. Et il est cinq heures du matin. Tu as une idée de ce qui t'a poussé ici ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever et en allant l'installer sur sa moto.  
-Je n'en sais rien… je me suis endormie avec la sensation que je devais aller quelque part, mais je ne sais pas où. Je n'avais jamais été somnambule avant.  
Elle savait que tous les deux pensaient à la même chose : et si c'était lié à ses nouveaux pouvoirs d'ange ?  
-Je vais te ramener chez toi et tu vas essayer de te reposer un peu, d'accord ?  
Abigaëlle hocha la tête, encore troublée. Elle n'était pas restée dehors seulement cinq minutes, elle avait passé plusieurs heures à se promener au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle s'aperçut en faisant le chemin du retour de la distance qu'elle avait parcouru sans s'en rendre compte et cette idée l'effrayait. Elle n'avait rien pu contrôler. N'importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver au bord de ces routes. Tout cela n'avait strictement aucun sens.

**-Dans la tête de Scott-**

Ce n'était que la veille de la pleine lune, et Scott était déjà très inquiet. Les prédictions de Lydia, le retour de Jackson qui avait changé de comportement et dont ils ignoraient les projets, Kate dans la nature qui pouvait resurgir à tout moment, et maintenant Abigaëlle dont les pouvoirs commençaient apparemment à se manifester sans qu'elle ne les contrôle. Il avait la sensation que les jours tranquilles qu'il avait vécu ces derniers temps étaient déjà loin derrière lui. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir alors qu'il rentrait après avoir déposé Abigaëlle chez elle. En regardant son téléphone, il s'aperçut que les cours reprendraient dans moins de trois heures et qu'il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. La journée allait être longue.  
Son esprit était particulièrement préoccupé par l'escapade nocturne d'Abi. Il gardait de mauvais souvenirs en ce qui concernait le somnambulisme avec Stiles et savait que si elle commençait à se balader inconsciemment la nuit dans la nature, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Lydia ne s'était jamais trompée jusque là il avait confiance en Abi, mais il redoutait qu'on puisse se servir d'elle comme l'avait fait le Nogitsune avec son meilleur ami. Après tout, personne ne savait de quoi elle était capable, ni combien elle était puissante. Il fallait à tout prix que Deaton lui enseigne tout ce qu'il pourra trouver.  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand une forme énorme se jeta dans le faisceau de son phare. Scott donna un violent coup de guidon pour l'éviter et manqua de se retrouver dans le fossé. Aussitôt, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Ce qu'il sentit alors ne lui plut pas du tout.  
-Derek ? Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !  
Devant lui se tenait le loup solitaire, qui repris forme humaine sous ses yeux. Il saisit la moto d'une main pour la remettre sur la route.  
-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dehors ? reprit Scott en se contrôlant pour ne pas se transformer. Tu es censé être chez toi pour éviter de te faire tuer, tu te souviens ?  
-Ferme-la et écoute-moi, le coupa Derek. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre par ici, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire.  
-Sans blague, Kate est de retour ici avec deux Berserkers ! Alors tant que tu ne t'es pas trouvé une meute pour te rendre plus fort tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi !  
Derek grogna et en moins d'une seconde, Scott sentit une main griffue se resserrer autour de sa gorge.  
-Je te conseille de me parler autrement, gronda-t-il, je te signale que je peux toujours te mettre une raclée si je le veux.  
-Ah ouais ? Essaie pour voir, répondit Scott sur le même ton.  
Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement pendant de longues secondes, puis Derek finit par le lâcher. Scott savait qu'il était bien plus fort que lui. Et Derek avait conscience que sans une meute, il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser avec lui.  
-Merci. Tu vas me dire ce qui t'a pris de sortir maintenant ?  
-Tu ne le sens pas ?  
-Sentir quoi ?  
-Les courants telluriques, ils se comportent très bizarrement en ce moment. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs d'alpha…  
-C'est sûrement à cause d'Abigaëlle, répondit Scott après avoir réfléchi un moment. Deaton a dit qu'elle avait animé quelque chose dans le Nemeton et ses pouvoirs commencent tout juste à se manifester.  
-Tu vas me faire croire que ta nouvelle amie est assez puissante pour faire bouger les courants telluriques ? Elle est quoi, une sorte de divinité ?  
-Presque. C'est un ange.  
Scott fut ravi de lui avoir coupé le sifflet. Derek se tint pensif pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de prendre en mesure tout ce que cette révélation signifiait.  
-Frappe-moi, dit-il soudain après avoir planté ses deux pieds dans le sol.  
Scott le regarda avec un air d'incompréhension.  
-Quoi ?  
-Allez, frappe-moi, répéta-t-il. Je veux vérifier un truc.  
A d'autres moments le jeune homme aurait probablement eu plus de scrupules, mais Derek venait de mettre ses nerfs à vif et il décida de ne pas poser plus de questions. Il sortit ses griffes et lui envoya une droite en plein visage. A son grand étonnement, Derek fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et fut arrêté par un tronc d'arbre qui produisit un craquement sinistre. Il fut néanmoins de nouveau sur pied en moins d'une seconde, et Scott attendit qu'il soit suffisamment proche pour lui envoyer cette fois-ci son pied dans l'abdomen. Cette fois-ci Derek tenta de se défendre mais il fut quand même violemment jeté à terre.  
-C'est bien ce que je pensais, finit-il par dire en crachant un filet de sang. Elle a rejoint ta meute, c'est ça ?  
Scott acquiesça tout en regardant ses mains avec étonnement.  
-Plus la meute grandit et plus elle devient puissante, ça tu le sais, se mit à expliquer Derek, mais le groupe partage aussi la force de chacun. Ta nouvelle recrue a décuplé tes forces mais pas seulement les tiennes, vous allez tous devenir plus forts.  
-A quel prix ? demanda Scott, qui était le premier à savoir que tout bénéfice se payait.  
-Si ça se sait, vous risquez de vous attirer des ennuis. Des types comme l'était Deucalion vont probablement vouloir s'emparer d'elle ou du pouvoir de toute ta meute.  
-On sait se faire discrets.  
-Le fait qu'elle remue les courants telluriques n'est pas très discret, répliqua Derek. Fais vraiment attention, d'accord ?  
-Oui, on fera attention, promit-il. En attendant tu ferais mieux de rentrer, tu es tout en haut sur la liste de Kate et si elle te trouve je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…  
Derek se transforma de nouveau des poils recouvrirent son visage, ses oreilles s'allongèrent et ses yeux prirent une couleur bleu électrique. Cela rappela à Scott combien son ancien mentor était désormais vulnérable : il refusait de rejoindre ou de refonder une meute tant qu'il se savait ciblé pour ne pas mettre qui que ce soit en danger à sa place. Pendant longtemps, l'alpha avait vraiment ressenti de la pure antipathie pour lui. Maintenant il comprenait que Derek était en fait le loup-garou le plus noble qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
Il disparut dans la forêt sans un mot de plus et Scott remonta sur sa moto. Il regarda sa montre et soupira. Il pouvait abandonner l'espoir de pouvoir dormir un peu avant de reprendre les cours.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

La sonnerie produisit un bruit plus infernal que d'habitude. Il vit sur le visage de ses amis qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Scott avait le visage fermé et sombre, les trois filles arboraient des cernes profondes et lui-même avait conscience que ses traits étaient particulièrement tirés. Après être revenu de chez Lydia, il avait passé la nuit à faire des recherches à propos des anges. Après avoir passé un long moment à chercher sur internet il était finalement remonté dans sa voiture pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il avait manqué de s'endormir appuyé sur un rayonnage mais un coup de fil de Scott l'avait réveillé à temps : il lui avait raconté la promenade nocturne d'Abigaëlle et sa rencontre avec Derek. Le cœur de Stiles avait raté un battement quand il avait appris que son amie s'était promenée dehors pendant des heures en pleine nuit. Durant toute la journée elle ne fut pas tout à fait la même, sûrement encore désorientée d'avoir perdu ainsi le contrôle d'elle-même.  
-J'espère que ça ne recommencera pas, s'était-elle contentée de dire après qu'Alison lui ait demandé si elle allait bien.  
Tous affichaient un air sombre, conscients que des heures désagréables les attendaient à cause de la pleine lune de ce soir. Scott qui était déjà nerveux à cause de sa nature de loup-garou montrait en plus des signes d'agitation. Il craignait ce qui pourrait arriver ce soir.  
Malgré leurs préoccupations, ils ne lâchèrent pas Jackson des yeux. Scott et Stiles se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires avant l'entraînement et se mirent à l'observer : il semblait toujours aussi impassible et ne réagissait aux mouvements autour de lui que quand c'était absolument nécessaire, comme s'il faisait l'économie du moindre effort. Puisqu'il était pour l'instant le seul indice à quoi ils pouvaient se raccrocher, ils étaient attentifs au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Quand ils entrèrent sur le terrain, les filles étaient déjà dans les gradins.  
Stiles grimaça quand son pas de course raviva la douleur entre ses omoplates, mais il se remémora alors les doigts d'Abigaëlle glissant autour de sa blessure comme elle l'avait fait l'autre soir. Il eut peu à peu l'impression qu'elle était de nouveau derrière lui et que la fraîcheur de ses mains apaisait la douleur. Ses yeux se mirent à la chercher dans les gradins. Elle était bien là, une de ses mains enfermant l'autre avec force et ses dents mordant ses lèvres comme si elle voulait contenir une réaction malvenue. Stiles fut expulsé de ses pensées par un idiot qui vint lui percuter l'épaule. Un rire retentit puis Dorian se retourna et lui adressa un regard provocateur. Stiles s'apprêtait à réagir, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il fut retenu par Scott qui le rattrapa par le maillot.  
-Stiles, c'est pas le moment. Il faut qu'on se concentre sur Jackson.  
-Mais cet abruti me…  
-Stiles, le coupa Scott alors qu'une lueur rouge passait dans son regard.  
Stiles prit une inspiration pour contenir sa colère, puis finit par céder.  
-Ok, on s'occupe de Jackson. Mais je te jure qu'à la première occasion je fais sa fête à ce type !  
L'entraînement ne fut pas plus calme que la dernière fois. Le basket semblait ne pas être assez violent pour contenir tous les instincts primaires de l'équipe. A plusieurs reprises, une tentative d'arracher le ballon à l'adversaire se termina en corps à corps, et plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Stiles se retrouvèrent à terre.  
-Grinberg ! hurla le coach. Aide ce pauvre garçon à se relever et ensuite tu me fais dix fois le tour de ce terrain à cloche-pied, ça t'apprendra à te comporter comme un animal enragé !  
Le concerné jeta un coup de pied rageur dans le vide et traîna l'autre joueur vers les gradins. Stiles compta les membres de son équipe qui étaient encore debout.  
-Un, deux… trois. Franchement on est mal, déclara-t-il en faisant craquer sa nuque. Scott, tu te sens capable de faire quelque chose sans être tenté de les mettre en pièces ?  
Stiles se retourna vers son meilleur ami. Le torse de Scott se soulevait et se baissait au rythme d'une respiration énervée et ses yeux commençaient à prendre une couleur rouge. Dans les gradins, Alison s'était levée et semblait prête à bondir sur le terrain au moindre dérapage.  
-C'est pas bon ça, dit-il pour lui-même, pas bon du tout. Scott, tu ferais peut-être mieux de sortir du terrain et aller prendre une bonne douche froide. Scott, tu m'écoutes ?  
Mais il avait le regard rivé sur un point derrière son épaule et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Quand Stiles se retourna, il rencontra de nouveau la face goguenarde de Dorian qui avait entrepris de mimer d'une manière ridicule la façon dont le garçon de leur équipe s'était fait mettre à terre. Il comprit que s'il ne le retenait pas, l'alpha allait faire quelque chose de regrettable.  
-Non Scott, c'est hors de question. On a dit qu'on le laissait tranquille, alors fais-moi plaisir et sors de ce terrain. Je suis le chef d'équipe et je t'ordonne de quitter le terrain, ok ? Scott, je te parle !  
Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Lydia et Abigaëlle s'étaient redressées elles aussi et Scott n'avait pas du tout l'air de vouloir se calmer. Le son que Stiles redoutait résonna dans tout le gymnase.  
-On reprend ! cria le coach en donnant un puissant coup de sifflet.  
Un dixième de seconde plus tard, Scott avait bondi en avant. Stiles réagit au quart de tour : il mit un pas sur le côté pour se mettre en travers de sa route. Sous le choc qui s'ensuivit, il eut l'impression que toutes ses côtes se brisaient en même temps mais il tint bon. Avec son torse il bloqua celui de Scott et vint étreindre ses bras pour le contenir. Stiles fut surpris de déployer soudain autant de force : en temps normal son ami l'aurait déjà projeté au sol mais au lieu de ça il lui résistait. Bientôt, d'autres mains vinrent à son secours en venant encercler l'alpha. Alison mit ses mains autour de son visage.  
-Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Regarde-moi ! Tu ne feras de mal à personne, il faut que tu te calmes.  
Elle lui répéta ces mots plusieurs fois de suite en plongeant son regard droit dans celui de son petit ami. Stiles put alors voir petit à petit ses traits redevenir lisses et ses yeux retrouver leur couleur normale. Il était essoufflé comme si lutter contre sa nature avait considérablement puisé dans ses forces. Tout cela s'était déroulé très vite et Alison eut tout juste le temps de faire sortir Scott du terrain avant que le coach ne se rende compte de ce qui se passait. Dorian n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il venait d'échapper. Stiles eut du mal à contenir sa rage quand il croisa de nouveau son regard moqueur, songeant qu'il aurait mille fois préféré laisser Scott le tailler en pièce.  
Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de la fin. «Allez, encore un petit effort », se força-t-il à penser en serrant la mâchoire. Cette journée pouvait décidément prétendre au palmarès des plus pourrie qu'il ait jamais vécu.  
Il parvint à reprendre le ballon même si le match était de toute façon perdu d'avance. Stiles se mit à dribbler vers le panier adverse en esquivant habilement les trois montagnes qui se dressèrent devant lui. Il allait atteindre le panier quand Jackson apparut à ses côtés pour tenter de lui voler le ballon. Ils étaient à présent épaule contre épaule et Stiles ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Mais soudain leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Stiles manqua un battement.  
Jaunes. Les yeux de Jackson étaient jaunes.

**-Dans la tête d'Alison-**

Les autres joueurs avaient tous quitté le vestiaire. Alison, Lydia et Abigaëlle s'y précipitèrent pour retrouver les deux garçons. Elles trouvèrent Scott à moitié habillé sous le jet de la douche, l'eau froide créant des volutes de vapeur en rencontrant sa peau brûlante, et Stiles faisant les cent pas en se passant sans arrêt une main dans les cheveux.  
-Ses yeux étaient jaunes ! ne cessait de répéter ce dernier en retrouvant ses vieilles habitudes d'hyperactif. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire qu'il est passé de kanima à loup-garou. J'ai vu ses yeux jaunes de bêta, donc ça veut dire que quelque part pas loin d'ici, il y a un autre alpha qui pourrait être potentiellement dangereux. Et tu sais à quoi je pense là maintenant tout de suite ? Que ça pourrait bien être Kate, et si c'est elle on est encore plus dans la…  
-Stiles ! l'arrêta Lydia en levant la voix.  
Les deux amis prirent conscience de la présence des filles.  
-Scott, comment tu te sens ? demanda Alison en allant auprès de lui.  
-Ça va mieux… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.  
-Quand je te disais que ce Dorian était une tête à claque !  
-C'était probablement la présence de Jackson, reprit Scott en ignorant la remarque de Stiles. Je réagis au contact d'autres loups-garous quand ils sont dans les parages.  
-Oui mais je te rappelle que tu as failli lui faire la peau, lui rappela Alison en le regardant avec inquiétude, si Stiles et moi n'avions pas été là il serait dans un sale état à l'heure qu'il est.  
Scott parut réfléchir un instant. Il éteignit le robinet et alla chercher une serviette pour se sécher.  
-Je crois savoir pourquoi je me suis énervé, dit-il alors. Je vous ai dit que Derek était venu me trouver hier, il m'a dit quelque chose au sujet de la meute. Plus nous sommes nombreux et plus nous sommes forts, mais la meute se nourrit aussi de la force de chacun. Il pense que tu es tellement puissante que tu as décuplé nos capacités à tous, expliqua-t-il alors en s'adressant à Abigaëlle.  
-Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai réussi à te retenir, en conclut Stiles.  
-Et pourquoi ma vision d'hier était aussi nette, murmura Lydia plus pour elle-même.  
Abigaëlle sembla mettre un peu de temps à encaisser la nouvelle.  
-Comment je pourrais vous donner plus de force alors que je n'ai même pas commencé à apprendre à me servir de mes pouvoirs ?  
-On ira voir Deaton ce soir pour essayer d'en savoir plus, répondit Scott. Mais en attendant il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez loin de moi…  
-Et te laisser tuer tout ce qui bouge ? Tu plaisantes, on reste près de toi et on t'empêche de jouer les apprentis Deucalion, déclara Stiles sans ménagement.  
Tous les autres acquiescèrent. Les trois filles quittèrent le vestiaire pour les laisser se changer et retournèrent en cours. 


	15. Chapter 15

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Il émanait de Deaton une immense sagesse. C'était un homme posé, calme, mais la lueur dans ses yeux trahissaient une vivacité incroyable. Il avait positionné Scott à un bout de la pièce et Abigaëlle à l'autre, se plaçant lui-même entre les deux. Ils étaient tenus de rester silencieux pendant que le vétérinaire, les yeux fermés, tendait ses mains devant lui comme s'il cherchait à palper quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait : Abigaëlle fit son pouce et son index se refermer sur quelque chose d'invisible, pas plus épais qu'un fil, et laissa glisser ses doigts dessus. Etrangement, ce glissement sembla se répercuter quelque part en elle. Elle eut alors l'impression qu'il avait saisi quelque chose qui lui appartenait et cela lui devenait de plus en plus désagréable. Le froncement de sourcils de Scott lui fit comprendre qu'il ressentait la même chose.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? lui demanda-t-il quand il eut lâché le fil.  
-Le lien qui vous unit les uns aux autres, répondit-il.  
-Si vous pouvez le toucher ça veut dire que n'importe qui peut le briser, non ?  
-Rassure-toi, seuls les sorciers dans mon genre sont capables de les sentir et le briser serait extrêmement dangereux pour nous. Je voulais voir quelle puissance circulait exactement entre vous… Derek avait raison, Abigaëlle a des pouvoirs phénoménaux qui vous nourrissent tous. Il va falloir que vous appreniez à contrôler cette nouvelle force, et toi en particulier, Scott. Je ne connais pas les effets d'une alliance entre des créatures aussi différentes que vous.  
Abigaëlle lui raconta son escapade nocturne de la veille mais Deaton ne sut pas lui répondre avec précision. En revanche, grâce aux recherches de Stiles, il avait pu trouver plusieurs choses intéressantes :  
-A priori tes pouvoirs devraient se manifester sous forme de lumière, lui expliqua-t-il en feuilletant le dossier que Stiles lui avait apporté ce matin. Comme tu es une gardienne, tes pouvoirs seront des réactions spontanées à un danger imminent, pour toi ou pour les autres… mais je pense quand même pouvoir t'apprendre à te transformer à volonté.  
-Me transformer ? balbutia-t-elle.  
-Comme après une morsure, la transformation que tu subis correspond à ta véritable nature. Evidemment tu n'as pas besoin d'être mordue, mais il faudrait te provoquer un choc suffisant pour la déclencher.  
Sentant s'annoncer des heures désagréables, Abigaëlle prit une longue inspiration.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton résigné.  
Deaton se retourna alors, fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortir deux électrochocs. Instinctivement, Scott fit un pas en arrière. Abigaëlle s'accrocha à sa détermination : elle enleva sa veste et son pull pour se retrouver en débardeur. Elle frissonna, mais malgré tout présenta son dos au vétérinaire. Scott vint se mettre face à elle et lui prit les mains.  
-Reste calme, lui intima-t-il d'une voix rassurante en plantant ses yeux rougeoyants dans les siens. Concentre-toi sur les battements de ton cœur.  
Lorsqu'elle fut prête elle lui adressa un hochement de tête, puis ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, deux plaques froides vinrent se coller à sa peau et un courant lui traversa violemment le corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour contenir un cri.  
-Vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama Scott.  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Tu as produit de la lumière, répondit Deaton avec un ton satisfait. Prête à recommencer ?  
Elle acquiesça mais cette fois-ci tenta de garder les yeux ouverts. Les deux plaques revinrent se coller contre son dos en lui envoyant des dizaines de volts à travers le corps, sauf que cette fois-ci le vétérinaire maintint le contact plus longtemps. Son corps fut saisi de tremblements mais au-delà de la souffrance, elle parvint à voir sa peau devenir luminescente. Comme dans son rêve, la lueur était bleutée et semblait émaner de tous les pores de sa peau. Paradoxalement, elle aurait voulu que la douleur s'arrête mais elle était trop occupée à contempler le phénomène. Bientôt cependant, quelque chose de nouveau naquit en elle. Ce fut d'abord dans le creux de son ventre, tout petit, puis la chose commença à grandir. La force se mit à emplir sa cage thoracique et lui coupa presque la respiration. Elle n'aurait normalement pas dû être encore vivante. N'importe quel humain normal aurait succombé à une telle décharge, mais cette chose en elle qui prenait de l'ampleur formait comme une coquille protectrice dont elle pouvait sentir les contours solides et constants. Quand la bulle grandit encore, elle sentit soudain comme deux pointes s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates. Elle ne put contenir un hurlement.

Deaton retira immédiatement les électrochocs et Scott se précipita pour la retenir alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Ses jambes ne parvenaient plus à la porter. Son corps ne pouvait contenir des spasmes nerveux. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'avoir été secouée dans un tambour de machine à laver.  
-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda aussitôt Scott.  
-Ça… ça va, je crois. C'était complètement dingue, souffla-t-elle, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose était en train de grandir à l'intérieur de moi.  
-C'est bon signe, dit le vétérinaire après lui avoir enfoncé une lumière dans chaque rétine probablement pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait subi aucun dommage grave. On vient de déclencher quelque chose mais tu dois te reposer avant qu'on ne retente quoique ce soit. On va y aller en douceur.  
Evidemment, Deaton et elle ne devaient pas avoir la même vision de « en douceur », mais elle était prête à recommencer dès que possible. Découvrir ses nouvelles capacités était un sentiment grisant et effrayant à la fois. Ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout était de perdre le contrôle et de faire du mal à ses amis. Dans sa tête défilèrent les images de tout à l'heure, quand Scott avait perdu le contrôle et manqué d'écraser Stiles qui s'était interposé. Déjà qu'elle savait que c'était de sa faute, elle ne voulait pas en plus porter le fardeau d'avoir blessé l'un d'eux de ses propres mains. Cette bulle qui avait grandi en elle lui parut n'avoir rien de destructeur, bien au contraire, mais elle avait senti à quel point elle était puissante, et cette puissance lui faisait peur. Elle se retint cependant de confier ses craintes : Scott et Deaton paraissaient déjà suffisamment préoccupés à propos de ce qu'il se passerait ce soir.  
Ils se mirent à parler de Kate. Ils étaient tous les deux quasiment certains qu'elle se monterait cette nuit pour partir à la recherche de Derek. Elle voulait sa peau plus que tout, mais en même temps ils savaient que son esprit et tordu pouvait la conduire à adopter une toute autre stratégie. En d'autres termes ils devaient s'attendre à tout.  
-De quoi est-ce qu'elle est capable exactement ? demanda Abigaëlle en laissant échapper un dernier spasme incontrôlable.  
-Quand elle était humaine elle était dans mon top 3 des pires garces qui existent sur cette terre, répondit Scott avec un air sombre, alors maintenant qu'elle s'est transformée je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire. On doit se méfier d'elle comme de la peste. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra que tu restes bien enfermée chez toi ce soir.  
-Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir avec vous.  
-Oh que si. Je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre en danger alors que tu viens à peine de découvrir tes pouvoirs. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en sortira.  
Abigaëlle voulut répliquer mais Deaton semblait de l'avis de Scott. Elle se contint.

Le soir tombait. La nuit n'allait plus tarder à couvrir la ville. Abigaëlle reprit la route avec au fond d'elle une sorte d'inquiétude qui ne la quittait pas. D'une certaine manière, elle devait absorber l'état d'esprit général de la meute. Quand elle bifurqua dans sa rue, elle voulut passer voir Stiles mais se souvint que celui-ci avait été affecté à la surveillance de Jackson jusqu'au petit matin. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir discuter avec lui car il lui sembla soudain qu'elle manquait cruellement d'informations. Elle aurait voulu en savoir plus pour pouvoir les aider, elle aurait voulu déjà suffisamment maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour se battre à leurs côtés. Un sentiment d'impuissance la gagna quand elle referma la porte de chez elle à double-tour. Heureusement, son oncle et le shérif avaient tous les deux été envoyés aux frontières de la ville pour résoudre une affaire de disparition, et Alison lui avait certifié que ce n'était pas le terrain de chasse de Kate. Cela lui faisait un souci en moins sur la conscience. A présent, tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était attendre. Attendre et espérer que tout irait pour le mieux. Alors elle se mit à son bureau et se plongea dans son travail pour éviter de penser au danger qui rôdait dehors.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

Stiles était garé devant la maison face à celle de Jackson, tous phares éteints. La rue était particulièrement silencieuse et aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les fenêtres des Whittemore. Tout s'était éteint une heure plus tôt. Stiles savait que Jackson était seul ce soir.  
Il avait posé son téléphone sur le volant et son regard passait de l'écran à l'extérieur : quand Scott lui avait demandé de retirer toutes les caméras et les micros qu'il avait glissé chez Jackson quand ils avaient suspecté celui-ci d'être un kanima, Stiles en avait laissé un ou deux « par inadvertance ». Il avait peut-être même rajouté quelques capteurs de mouvements sans le faire exprès. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en ce type. Quand Lydia sortait encore avec, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de contracter envers lui une profonde antipathie. La banshee méritait beaucoup mieux que lui. Dans un sens, il se disait que s'ils parvenaient de nouveau à le sauver, tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux et cette idée lui donnait presque envie de vomir.  
Un nuage glissa lentement dans le ciel et la pleine lune apparut dans son entier. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Plus loin dans la nuit un grondement sourd sembla s'élever, venant jusqu'ici faire vibrer l'air. Scott et Alison étaient quelque part là-bas. Il espérait que Kira et les jumeaux reviendraient à temps pour leur donner un coup de main. Lydia, elle, était partie s'enfermer dans la maison de ses parents sur le lac : son esprit semblait y être plus alerte et ils allaient avoir besoin de ses talents de médiums ce soir. Quant à Abigaëlle, Stiles se faisait violence pour ne pas l'appeler tous les quarts d'heure. Il craignait que Kate ait appris son existence et cherche à l'éliminer avant même de s'en prendre à Derek. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça arrive, se força-t-il à penser. Elle est sûrement chez elle en train de dormir, elle est en sécurité ».  
En fait, l'idée de la perdre creusait un trou immense dans son ventre. Il se mit à tapoter nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant et se força à rester concentré sur le moindre signal de son téléphone. Il avait vu les yeux jaunes de Jackson et la logique voudrait qu'il sorte cette nuit pour aller retrouver son alpha. Il devait avoir appris à se contrôler puisque Stiles ne captait que de faibles mouvements quand il se tournait dans son lit. Mais si justement, la stratégie consistait à laisser Jackson chez lui cette nuit ? Pendant que leur attention était tournée vers lui, Kate pouvait facilement déployer d'autres forces ailleurs… cependant ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement pour l'instant. L'ancien kanima était le seul indice qu'ils avaient.  
Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer et le fit violemment sursauter. Le nom d'Abigaëlle apparut sur l'écran. Un tas de pensées lui traversèrent alors l'esprit et il se dépêcha de décrocher.  
-Oui ?  
« Stiles… »  
Le jeune homme perçut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa voix était étouffée, comme si elle pleurait.  
-Abi, tout va bien ?  
« Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher ? »  
-Où tu es ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Il n'eut pas de réponse. A la place, il put entendre son souffle court amplifié par la tonalité.  
-Dis-moi où tu es, répéta-t-il en se forçant alors à rester calme.  
« Je ne sais pas… Stiles, j'en sais rien du tout. »

Stiles se redressa sur son siège, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Jackson n'avait plus aucune importance. Il était accroché à son téléphone en se disant que peut-être la vie de l'ange en dépendait.  
-Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu me décrives ce qu'il y a autour de toi.  
« Je suis… je crois que je suis dans une forêt, la lune n'éclaire pas très bien ici, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je ne comprends pas, j'étais dans ma chambre… Je ne me suis même pas endormie… »  
Elle avait l'air complètement perdue et effrayée. Stiles ressentait sa détresse jusqu'au fond de ses tripes.  
-Il faut que tu me dises absolument tout ce que tu vois, tout ce que tu entends, d'accord ?  
« Je ne vois rien d'autre à part cette forêt, il y a du brouillard. Je suis assise sur un énorme tronc coupé, c'était probablement un arbre immense. »  
Stiles comprit immédiatement. Elle s'était rendue jusqu'au Nemeton, et quand Scott l'avait trouvé sur la route hier c'était probablement là-bas qu'elle s'apprêtait aussi à se rendre. Deaton avait dit qu'elle était liée à l'arbre par des liens magiques.  
-Je sais où tu es, dit-il alors, je viens te chercher. Tu as tes couteaux sur toi ?  
« Oui », répondit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus faible.  
Si elle avait fait une crise de somnambulisme, elle devait probablement être peu habillée et cette nuit était l'une des plus froides de la saison.  
-Ton portable a encore de la batterie ?  
« Plus beaucoup. »  
-Alors raccroche, et appelle-moi uniquement si tu entends ou vois quelque chose de bizarre. Je viens te chercher. Surtout ne bouge pas.

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

L'écho de son propre souffle semblait se répercuter des milliers de fois entre les arbres. Elle tenait une main fermement plaquée sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, et l'autre était refermée sur le manche d'un de ses couteaux.  
En tant normal elle aurait gardé le contrôle d'elle-même : son oncle l'avait souvent emmené dans la forêt pour s'exercer au tir et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre les craquements étranges ou le souffle du vent entre les arbres qui ressemblait parfois au bruit d'une respiration proche. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle savait à présent que de véritables créatures se promenaient la nuit et la pleine lune la regardait de son œil rond comme pour se moquer, mais ce qui la perturbait le plus, c'était de n'avoir aucune idée de comment elle avait pu venir jusqu'ici. Etre capable de faire ça inconsciemment était particulièrement effrayant. Comme hier, elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Elle avait de nouveau marché dans le tunnel avec l'idée obsédante d'aller _quelque part_. Cette fois personne ne l'avait réveillé et elle avait réussi à aller jusqu'au bout, cependant ce n'était pas une lumière aveuglante et divine qui l'avait accueillie mais une luciole qui voletait lentement en formant de petits cercles. Abigaëlle l'avait saisie et s'était alors réveillée là, sur cette immense souche, avec l'impression d'avoir été attirée ici comme on attire un aimant. De sa main s'était ensuite échappé un petit insecte luminescent qui s'était échappé entre les arbres.

A présent elle se retrouvait là, seule, debout sur le tronc coupé et tournant sur elle-même pour essayer de repérer le moindre mouvement. Stiles allait venir la chercher. Il ne devait plus être très loin à présent. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone comme si cela avait le pouvoir de faire passer le temps plus vite, mais elle ne réussit qu'à épuiser la batterie. Lorsque l'écran devint noir, elle eut soudain du mal à respirer. Elle savait qu'elle était au cœur du terrain de chasse de Kate. Son esprit imaginait des grognements tout proches mais elle ne voyait toujours rien.  
Soudain elle l'entendit : un bruit de moteur. Stiles.

Le 4x4 s'arrêta devant elle en l'aveuglant avec la lumière de ses phares. Une silhouette en descendit et deux secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva plongée dans l'odeur d'écorce et de menthe, contre le corps chaud de Stiles qui la prit dans ses bras.  
Elle ne put alors plus contenir toute la tension qui l'habitait. Sa gorge céda sous le poids de sa peur et elle se mit à pleurer en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au sweat de Stiles. Il redoubla son étreinte et passa la main dans ses cheveux.  
-Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il, tu es en sécurité maintenant.  
Elle prit conscience que son corps était secoué de tremblements. Stiles la guida jusqu'à la voiture.  
-Monte, je te ramène à la maison.  
-Attend.  
Abigaëlle s'était figée. Au-delà du bourdonnement que produisait le moteur, elle entendit un grondement plus sourd. La sensation désagréable d'être observée s'empara d'elle.  
Stiles regarda dans la même direction qu'elle. Soudain, entre deux troncs d'arbres à quelques mètres d'eux, deux lueurs rouges apparurent. Abigaëlle sentit son ami se raidir.  
-Monte dans la voiture, murmura-t-il. Maintenant.  
Mais Abigaëlle était paralysée par la peur, incapable du moindre mouvement. Dans une série de gestes lents, Stiles ouvrit alors la porte, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le siège passager. Elle le vit passer devant la voiture puis venir prendre place à côté d'elle.  
-Pourquoi elle n'attaque pas, murmura-t-il en gardant ses yeux rivés sur les deux lueurs rouges. Allez, approche un peu pour voir…  
Pour accompagner ses paroles, il appuya de toutes ses forces sur l'accélérateur et la voiture fonça droit vers elles. Abigaëlle ferma les yeux au moment de la collision, mais il n'y eut rien. La Jeep passa entre les arbres en ne traversant rien d'autre que l'air.  
Si un alpha avait été là une seconde plus tôt, il s'était évaporé.

Sur le trajet du retour, Abigaëlle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé de manière totalement désordonnée et d'une voix secouée de tremblements. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle peur de toute sa vie, mais la présence de Stiles près d'elle était incroyablement rassurante. Il venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Elle resserra le sweat qu'il avait mis sur ses épaules autour d'elle et replia les jambes contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit il tenta d'appeler Scott.  
-Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il quand la voix de son ami se fit entendre au bout du fil.  
« Stiles, tu as du nouveau ? »  
-J'ai dû partir de chez Jackson, Abi a refait une crise de somnambulisme et s'est retrouvée au pied du Nemeton. On a vu un alpha là-bas mais il ne nous a pas attaqués. Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?  
« Derek est toujours enfermé chez lui et on n'a toujours pas aperçu Kate. On va se diriger vers la forêt pour essayer de retrouver cet alpha. »  
-Il ne nous a rien fait de mal, répéta Stiles, on ne devrait peut-être pas considérer ça comme notre priorité…  
« Sauf si cet alpha, c'est justement Kate. »  
Stiles sembla abasourdi, mais soudain tout parut plus clair.  
-C'est encore pire que ce qu'on pouvait imaginer…  
« Oui, surtout si Jackson est sous son contrôle. »  
-Il n'a pas quitté sa maison, elle ne doit pas avoir pris le risque de bouger tous ses pions d'un coup. Elle doit s'attendre à ce que vous alliez vers la forêt alors méfiez-vous.  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, si Kate ne vous a pas attaqués c'est qu'elle doit se sentir en danger. Prend soin d'Abi et empêche-la de sortir.»  
Stiles acquiesça et ils raccrochèrent.

Abigaëlle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Elle sentait la chaleur de l'habitacle sur sa peau ainsi que celle de la veste dans laquelle Stiles l'avait emmitouflée, mais à l'intérieur, elle restait glacée de peur. Le trajet du retour lui parut interminable. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était enfermé dans une cage étroite et elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver une respiration normale.  
En arrivant il l'aida à descendre de la voiture, la guida jusqu'à l'étage et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.  
-Attend-moi là une seconde.  
Il disparut un instant. Un bruit d'eau se fit entendre et il revint ensuite pour fouiller dans son armoire. Il en tira un t-shirt et un pantalon de jogging.  
-Ils sont trop petits pour moi, j'imagine que ça devrais t'aller…  
-Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
Les mots lui coûtaient énormément à sortir de sa bouche, et elle se sentait frustrée car elle aurait voulu lui exprimer sa gratitude par autre chose qu'un simple mot. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain. La vapeur que produisait l'eau chaude de la douche couvrait le miroir, suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rencontrer son propre visage. Il retira la veste de ses épaules.  
-Une bonne douche te fera du bien, lui dit-il doucement, pendant ce temps-là je vais prévenir ton oncle que…  
-Non, le coupa-t-elle. S'il te plaît ne lui dit rien, il s'inquiéterait trop.  
Il sembla hésiter un moment mais finit par promettre qu'il ne l'appellerait pas, puis il sortit en prenant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte.  
-Je ne serais pas loin, appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème.  
Par mouvements saccadés elle parvint à se déshabiller entièrement, puis se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sa peau se hérissa de frissons. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.


	17. Chapter 17

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et réfléchissait à la suite des évènements. L'aube était encore loin et le temps prenait un malin plaisir à s'écouler très lentement. Il se força à songer qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici mais savoir que ses amis étaient dehors lui faisait toujours le même effet désagréable. Il reçut soudain un coup de téléphone du père d'Alison. Chris Argent ne parvenait à joindre ni Scott ni sa fille : Stiles lui expliqua qu'ils étaient partis dans la forêt auprès du Nemeton où ils avaient vu un alpha une demi-heure plus tôt.  
« Merci Stiles, je te tiens au courant si on a du nouveau. »  
Il raccrocha. Son téléphone lui indiqua que Jackson n'avait toujours pas bougé de chez lui. Il aurait préféré être auprès de sa maison au cas-où mais Abigaëlle était plus importante. Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta, et quelques minutes plus tard elle apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte vêtue de ses affaires, les cheveux humides et les lèvres légèrement violetées. Stiles la fit asseoir sur son lit et replia la couette sur ses épaules.  
-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, comme si le moindre cri aurait pu la briser en deux.  
-Ça va mieux. Je n'ai pas réussi à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie tout à l'heure…  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On passe notre vie à se sauver les uns les autres tu sais, tu vas t'y habituer.  
Il parvint à la faire sourire, et déjà il pouvait voir que son visage reprenait quelques couleurs.  
-Qui c'était dans la forêt tout à l'heure ?  
-D'après Scott ça pourrait être Kate.  
-Mais… pourquoi elle ne nous a pas attaqués ? Elle aurait eu tout le temps de me tuer quand j'étais dans mon sommeil.  
-On pense qu'elle a eu peur, répondit Stiles avec une once de satisfaction dans la voix. On dirait que tu es plus effrayante que tu en as l'air.  
Cette fois-ci elle lâcha un petit rire et repoussa ses cheveux humides sur son épaule. Seuls ses doigts dépassaient des manches trop grandes pour elle. Il ressentait une sorte de satisfaction à la savoir emmitouflée dans ses vêtements à lui, comme si de cette façon il prenait pleinement soin d'elle. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une façon particulière sous la lumière chaude de sa lampe de chevet. Il avança sa main vers la sienne et s'aperçut que sa peau était encore glacée.  
-Tu as toujours froid ?  
-Ça va passer, lui assura-t-elle, je sens que ça va déjà mieux.  
Il fut contraint de retirer sa main quand il reçut un message. Argent venait de retrouver Alison et Scott, et Kira et les jumeaux les avaient apparemment rejoints. Stiles se sentit immédiatement soulagé : Kate n'avait plus aucune chance désormais, ils étaient bien assez nombreux pour lutter. Abigaëlle partagea son soulagement lorsqu'il la mit au courant.  
Il ne sut si c'était dû à cette bonne nouvelle ou à la présence d'Abigaëlle, ou peut-être un mélange des deux, mais une vague de chaleur l'envahit et un poids sembla quitter sa poitrine. Cela sembla avoir le même effet sur son amie qui ferma soudain les yeux. Elle avait dû contenir toute sa fatigue jusque là pour connaître la suite des évènements, mais maintenant que le danger s'était éloigné elle cédait peut à peu à cette force. Stiles était revenu s'asseoir près d'elle et elle était venue déposer sa tête sur son épaule.  
Il percevait sa respiration apaisée. Il hésita un moment mais osa glisser de nouveau sa main dans la sienne pour s'assurer qu'elle parvenait à se réchauffer. En réponse, elle appliqua une légère pression autour de ses doigts. Le cœur de Stiles battit soudain plus vite.  
Il sentit qu'elle commençait à plonger dans le sommeil. Avec le plus de précaution possible il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la fit lentement basculer sur l'oreiller et remit correctement la couverture pour la couvrir entièrement. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Posé sur un coude à quelques centimètres d'elle, il se mit à observer ce visage que le calme avait conquis. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre à présent : ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et laissaient échapper un souffle régulier, ses cils reposaient légèrement sur ses joues sans être parcourus du moindre frémissement. Il prit alors conscience qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre.  
-Stiles ?  
Alors qu'il était pris dans la contemplation du grain de beauté logé dans son cou, elle avait rouvert les yeux.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?  
Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement de quoi elle voulait parler.  
-Bien sûr que tu vas y arriver, lui assura-t-il. Tu vas devenir le meilleur ange qui n'ait jamais existé.  
-Et si jamais ce n'était pas le cas ? Si quelqu'un arrivait à me contrôler, je pourrais faire des choses horribles.  
Ses yeux verts étaient soudain remplis d'inquiétude et, anxieuse, elle commença à se mordre la lèvre. Stiles se détacha des deux émeraudes et son regard glissa vers cette bouche qui commençait à se maltraiter elle-même. Il avança sa main vers son visage et doucement, passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. Abigaëlle cessa alors tout mouvement en sembla retenir sa respiration. Elle sentit qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il continua son chemin, passant sur chaque détail de sa peau, glissant sur chaque courbe. Quand elle clignait des yeux il avait juste le temps d'apercevoir le petit point presque doré sur sa paupière. Son pouce entreprit une ascension de sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe et finit par guider sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il prit conscience qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant d'effet sur lui ?  
-Tu es incapable de faire le mal autour de toi, murmura-t-il.  
Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation dans ce qu'elle était de plus vraie, en ce qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et pacifique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi certain d'une chose qu'en cet instant. Il mourrait à présent d'envie de se pencher sur elle et d'embrasser ces lèvres qui s'entrouvraient légèrement comme si elles réclamaient les siennes.  
Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement immobiles, l'air seulement troublé par leur souffle silencieux. Il craignait qu'elle n'entende ses battements de cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à lâcher son regard, qui était à la fois doux et pesant : elle avait toujours porté un fardeau immense sur ses épaules, mais maintenant qu'il était près d'elle, il était prêt à tout pour alléger cette peine.  
Il se pencha sur elle.  
Son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Stiles s'immobilisa, coupé dans son élan. Abigaëlle battit des paupières comme si elle émergeait d'un rêve.  
-Tu devrais peut-être répondre, lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.  
Il hocha la tête, se redressa et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.  
-Oui ? dit-il en se forçant à revenir sur terre.  
Ce fut Alison qui parla.  
« On a réussi », lâcha-t-elle, et Stiles put entendre qu'elle souriait au bout du fil.  
Elle lui expliqua qu'ils avaient réussi à encercler Kate pas très loin du Nemeton et qu'elle n'avait pas seulement deux berserkers mais quatre à son service.  
«Elle s'est transformée en jaguar, continua-t-elle. Elle est vraiment puissante mais Scott a pu la blesser suffisamment avant qu'elle ne réussisse à s'enfuir, et on a pu amocher sévèrement deux de ses toutous de compagnie. »  
-Scott va bien ?  
« …il guérira, répondit-elle plus sombrement après un silence. Ça mettra sûrement un peu plus de temps que d'habitude mais il va s'en remettre. Les jumeaux ont aussi pris quelques coups mais ils n'ont rien de grave. Tout va bien de ton côté ? »  
Stiles se retourna vers Abigaëlle. Ecrasée par la fatigue, elle s'était endormie.  
-Abigaëlle se repose, dit-il en baissant un peu la voix.  
Alison se mit à lui raconter quelques détails de leur chasse mais Stiles ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Il était perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune fille emmitouflée dans _ses_ vêtements, enroulée dans _sa_ couette et lovée au creux de _son_ lit. Un élan de tendresse pour elle le traversa et lui coupa légèrement le souffle.  
Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques mots avant de se dire à demain –ce qui n'était pas totalement exact puisque la nuit n'allait plus tarder à prendre fin. Stiles raccrocha puis alla s'installer dans son fauteuil de bureau. Il aurait préféré ne pas dormir car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se réveiller dans deux heures, mais les effets de deux nuits blanches combinées lui furent fatals : ses yeux se refermèrent sur une dernière vision d'Abigaëlle enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Dans la tête de Scott-**

Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et n'y tenant plus, descendit de sa moto. L'effort le fit légèrement grimacer mais il contourna néanmoins la maison et d'un bond, atteignit la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. En sautant silencieusement dans la pièce il tomba nez à nez avec Stiles, tordu d'une manière improbable sur son fauteuil et dormant encore profondément. Le visage d'Abigaëlle dépassait de la couette dans le lit. Scott essaya de réveiller Stiles le plus discrètement possible.  
-Hé, fit-il en lui secouant l'épaule.  
Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il retenta plusieurs fois sans succès mais la douzième fois fut la bonne. Stiles ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et le sursaut qui s'empara de lui fit faire un bon à Scott qui recula de plusieurs mètres.  
-C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il tout bas.  
Stiles mit quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience de la situation. Il resta bloqué un peu plus longtemps sur la présence d'Abigaëlle dans son lit.  
-Je ne me suis pas réveillé, c'est ça ?  
-Non, et on a un examen d'histoire qu'on ne peut pas rater, tu te rappelles ?  
Son ami grogna et se mit lui-même quelques claques pour s'obliger à rester alerte.  
-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il alors en apercevant le bandage qui dépassait légèrement du col de Scott.  
-Je risque de mettre un peu de temps à guérir mais ça as une idée de pourquoi Abi est allée jusqu'au Nemeton hier soir ?  
Tout en enfilant son sweat, Stiles lui fit signe de le suivre dans le couloir et il referma la porte après s'être assurée que leur amie dormait toujours profondément.  
-Deaton nous a dit qu'elle était liée à cet arbre, répondit-il alors, je crois qu'elle est attirée par lui depuis qu'elle commence à développer ses pouvoirs mais il faut absolument qu'on l'empêche de recommencer, elle n'aura sûrement pas autant de chance de rester en vie la prochaine fois. Je préfère la laisser dormir, elle a besoin de se reposer après ce qu'elle a vécu cette nuit.  
Scott se rendit alors compte que Stiles était devenu plus grave. Il s'imagina la peur qu'il avait dû ressentir quand elle l'avait appelé au beau milieu de la nuit. Il prenait maintenant pleinement conscience que son meilleur ami était attaché à Abigaëlle d'une façon qui dépassait l'entendement. Ni lui ni Deaton ne leur avait encore parlé du lien spécial qui s'était créé entre eux depuis qu'Abi était devenu son ange gardien. Scott avait la sensation qu'il devait garder ça secret encore un moment.

Ils se rendirent au lycée où ils retrouvèrent le reste de la meute. Ethan et Aiden allaient déjà beaucoup mieux. Tous se regroupèrent pour discuter de la suite des évènements. Ils avaient réussi à faire fuir Kate mais cela n'allait sûrement pas durer longtemps : la jaguar allait sans aucun doute trouver un moyen bien plus sournois de les atteindre et ce qui les inquiétait était qu'elle avait déjà rallié des bêtas à sa meute. Ils n'avaient pas pu avoir la preuve que Jackson en faisait partie alors ils décidèrent de continuer à le suivre. Scott aurait juré le voir afficher un petit sourire satisfait au détour d'un couloir et l'idée que Jackson soit sous le contrôle de Kate l'effrayait, considérant son passé sombre en tant que Kanima. Il était influençable, fragile et probablement brisé de l'intérieur.  
Lydia paraissait avoir beaucoup pleuré cette nuit.  
Il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'instant et Scott se sentait horriblement impuissant. Son seul réconfort était d'avoir blessé Kate suffisamment pour l'affaiblir plusieurs jours. Ils devaient se contenter de ça pour l'instant.

A midi, Scott et Stiles sortirent en même temps dans les couloirs et se mirent à discuter des différents plans que le père d'Alison avait proposés pour « neutraliser » Kate. Mais soudain, Stiles se figea. Scott vit immédiatement ce qui avait attiré son attention.  
-Abi ne t'avais pas prévenu qu'elle reviendrait en cours cet après-midi ? lui demanda-t-il en voyant la mâchoire de son ami se serrer.  
-C'est pas ça le problème, répondit Stiles, tu peux me dire plutôt ce que _lui_ il fait là ?  
-Il… euh, je crois qu'il la drague. Non, Stiles !  
Scott le rattrapa juste à temps par la capuche et le fit revenir près de lui. Abigaëlle et Dorian étaient tous les deux appuyés sur un casier et semblaient en grande conversation. Ils riaient.  
-Reste zen, tu vois bien qu'il ne l'intéresse pas du tout.  
-C'est pour ça qu'elle vient de lui passer la main dans les cheveux ? C'est pas… je ne pensais pas qu'elle…  
Stiles perdait ses mots et Scott sentait son cœur battre beaucoup plus vite. Lui-même était surpris du spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux mais il essaya de relativiser.  
-Peut-être qu'il lui plaît et qu'elle voulait faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec lui, proposa-t-il.  
-Non Scott, il y a deux jours elle était prête à le tuer après avoir vu l'état de mon dos, et puis hier soir…  
-Quoi hier soir ?  
-C'est juste… on était à deux doigts de s'embrasser tu vois, alors j'avais vraiment commencé à imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Apparemment j'avais tort.  
-Va lui parler, lui conseilla Scott, si ça se trouve tu te fais des idées.  
-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais elle a l'air un peu trop occupée pour le moment, répondit sombrement Stiles.  
C'était la première fois que Scott le voyait aussi blessé. Même s'il essayait de le rassurer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce comportement étrange. Avait-elle quelque chose en tête ? S'était-il passé quelque chose hier soir au Nemeton qui aurait pu l'affecter ? Il préféra repousser Stiles dans la salle de classe pour l'instant et les autres élèves entrèrent eux aussi pour s'installer. Yukimura s'avança vers eux et eux glissa discrètement à l'oreille :  
-N'oubliez pas, je ne pourrais être indulgent que si je peux apporter la preuve que vous êtes restés assis dans cette salle jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve.  
Deux minutes plus tard, le silence s'installait.

**-Dans la tête de Stiles-**

Son crayon volait de ligne en ligne sans même qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'il écrivait. Peu importait si ses réponses étaient justes ou fausses. Abigaëlle s'était tournée vers Dorian. Celui qu'elle avait haï quand il avait manqué de lui briser les deux omoplates. Abigaëlle qui avait si peu confiance en elle, qui n'osait s'approcher de personne de peur d'être rejetée. Abigaëlle dont les lèvres avaient été sur le point de rencontrer les siennes quelques heures plus tôt, dont les yeux avaient exprimé tant de détresse et de reconnaissance, et qui ce matin n'avaient pas daigné poser les yeux sur lui. Dorian.  
Sa mine troua soudain le papier. Après la colère vint peser sur lui une très lourde tristesse. Après tout, est-ce qu'il y pouvait quelque chose ? Elle avait ri avec lui, et son rire était la plus belle chose qui lui était donnée d'entendre. Il se détesta soudain parce que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle jusqu'à maintenant avait été pour la rendre heureuse –qui allait finalement de paire avec le fait d'essayer de lui sauver la vie- et qu'à présent qu'elle l'était il ne parvenait pas à se sentir satisfait.  
Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'être attiré deux tables derrière lui à sa gauche, là où était installée Abigaëlle. Elle paraissait concentrée, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Les yeux émeraude qu'il aimait tant surprendre semblaient définitivement fixés sur la copie.  
Stiles termina avant tout le monde et se força pendant l'heure qui restait de relire son devoir en essayant éperdument d'y trouver un sens. Il corrigea quelques erreurs, colmata les trous qui apparaissaient ça et là avec son correcteur et finalement, pris d'une sorte de nausée, il enferma l'étau de ses mains autour de ses tempes et se résolut à fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse.

**-Dans la tête d'Abigaëlle-**

Dorian. Aller voir Dorian. Lui faire confiance. Etre sage, obéissante.

Pour la meute.

Pour Stiles.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Dans la tête d'Alison-**

Une sorte de confusion régnait au sein de la meute : Kate était blessée mais toujours dans la nature avec on ne savait quel plan diabolique en tête, ils savaient que Jackson était un bêta mais sans savoir qui le contrôlait, Lydia était toujours préoccupée par sa dernière vision et les mots d'Abigaëlle et l'ange n'avait pas daigné leur adresser un regard aujourd'hui.  
-Je lui ai demandé comment ça allait et elle m'a seulement répondu qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre des cours d'anglais avant de partir en affichant un air presque méprisant, soupira Lydia en croisant les bras.  
Kira sauta sur la table et commença à balancer ses pieds. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans une salle de classe vide et se creusaient la tête pour donner un sens à toutes les absurdités qui leur tombaient dessus en ce moment.  
-Et si elle s'était rendue au Nemeton ce matin avant de venir à l'examen ? Elle est arrivée avec vingt minutes de retard, peut-être qu'elle a eu le temps de se rendre à la forêt avec l'espoir d'élucider ce mystère, et pouf, elle récupère ses pouvoirs et change complètement de comportement.  
La proposition d'Aiden ne fit pas l'unanimité.  
-Impossible, répondit Stiles, elle dormait quand on est partis et elle n'aurait jamais eu le temps de faire tout ça en vingt minutes.  
-N'empêche, reprit Alison, il ne faut pas négliger le fait qu'elle ait peut-être pris entièrement possession de ses pouvoirs, Nemeton ou pas.  
-C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, de changer à cause de ses pouvoirs…  
Stiles fit non de la tête.  
-Elle craignait surtout qu'on se serve d'elle pour nous faire du mal, corrigea-t-il.  
Alison ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les jointures de Stiles blanchissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il serait son poing autour de son poignet. Elle n'aurait su déterminer exactement s'il était triste ou en colère. Probablement un mélange des deux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point vers le sol et les légers mouvements de ses lèvres lui indiquèrent qu'il était en train de chercher à comprendre de toutes ses forces. Il tenait à elle d'une manière évidente.  
-Et si justement quelqu'un la contrôlait ?  
-Je ne pense pas, répondit Scott, il y aurait eu l'odeur de celui qui la contrôle sur elle.  
-Une possession ? reprit Kira. Quand le Nogitsune possédait Stiles, il était impossible de le percevoir à l'odorat.  
-Mais qui pourrait...  
La voix d'Ethan se perdit dans le bruit de la chaise que Stiles venait soudain de reculer. Il se précipita sur Lydia et la prit par les épaules.  
-Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de cours d'anglais, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda-t-il avec une soudaine précipitation dans la voix.  
-Oui, mais en quoi ça pourrait nous aider ?  
Scott sembla soudain comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.  
-La première fois qu'Abi est venue chez Stiles, c'était pour lui demander de l'aide en anglais. Possédée ou pas, elle a sûrement voulu nous faire passer un message.

Les recherches avaient été lancées à travers le lycée. Alison pensait que ce serait un jeu d'enfant de la retrouver mais il apparut bientôt qu'ils avaient un train de retard. Abigaëlle s'était littéralement évaporée.  
-Scott, si elle est partie tu peux peut-être la suivre à l'odeur.  
Il acquiesça et se retourna alors vers Stiles, qui haussa les sourcils.  
-Euh, c'est pas parce qu'une fille était chez moi hier soir que j'ai senti l'envie irrépressible d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements.  
-Tu m'as dit que vous avez été proches elle et toi hier, non ? Son odeur doit encore être sur toi.  
Scott lui adressa un regard entendu et, résigné, Stiles finit par écarter les bras à demi pour laisser Scott renifler son t-shirt.  
-C'est bon, je l'ai.  
Lydia revint en compagnie des jumeaux au même moment et fit un signe négatif de la tête. Son teint était d'une pâleur extrême.  
-Jackson et Dorian aussi se sont volatilisés.  
Tous se regardèrent les uns après les autres. Tout ceci se présentait mal. Très mal.

**-Dans la tête de Lydia-**

« Tu vas avoir mal. TU VAS AVOIR MAL. » Les mots d'Abigaëlle qu'avait vomi le poste de radio l'autre soir lui vrillaient encore les tympans. Elle avait la sensation de comprendre à présent le message. Elle avait cherché Jackson partout sans le trouver et elle sentait au fond d'elle comme un vide, un manque. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de réaction en le voyant revenir au lycée quelques jours plus tôt. Pas qu'elle n'avait rien ressenti, mais avec son visage pâle et inexpressif, elle savait qu'il n'était plus le même. Alors pourquoi lui manquait-il maintenant ? Mais même si elle aurait aimé élucider cet étrange sentiment, elle savait que retrouver Abi était la priorité. Voir Stiles commencer à montrer des symptômes d'hyperactivité était le signe qu'il fallait faire vite.  
Son devoir à elle était de comprendre les signes que ses pouvoirs de banshee lui envoyaient. Or, elle avait beau tourner et retourner sa dernière vision dans sa tête, rien ne lui semblait cohérent. Des yeux jaunes, des yeux bleus, des yeux rouges… l'omniprésence de Jackson, là, quelque part, le parc… Le parc ? Etait-il possible qu'elle soit là-bas ? Elle soumit son idée à Scott, qui acquiesça.  
-C'est la seule piste qu'on ait, alors allons-y.  
-Non attend, reprit Kira, tu te souviens qu'elle a aussi une fâcheuse tendance à être attirée par le Nemeton ?  
-Très bien, alors on se sépare. Lydia, Stiles et moi on va au parc, les jumeaux, Kira et Alison, vous allez au Nemeton. Je préfère que vous soyez plus nombreux dans la forêt au cas-où Kate s'y cache. Le parc est en plein centre-ville, elle ne pourra rien tenter là-bas…  
En deux secondes, tout le monde fut d'accord et se sépara.

Lydia et Stiles sautèrent dans la Jeep tandis que Scott filait déjà sur sa moto. La blonde tenta une parole rassurante envers Stiles : tous les deux étaient assez proches pour qu'il l'écoute.  
-On va la retrouver, d'accord ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Il ne lui arrivera rien tant qu'elle fait partie de la meute, lui dit-elle plus doucement en venant poser sa main sur la sienne.  
A ce contact, Stiles desserra son emprise sur le volant et consentit à prendre une longue inspiration. Le trajet fut long et angoissant, même si le centre-ville n'était qu'à quelques minutes du lycée. Lydia n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une nouvelle vision. Elle détailla le profil de Stiles, cheveux en bataille, mâchoire serrée, son nez à la courbe particulière. Elle eut un élan d'affection pour lui : il l'avait aimé depuis la maternelle et elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, et lorsqu'enfin elle avait daigné prendre conscience de son existence, il était déjà trop tard. Il était passé à autre chose. « Ce n'est sûrement pas plus mal comme ça », s'était-elle dit. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle l'aurait blessé, car il avait cette créature d'angoisse au fond de lui qu'il fallait dompter et elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de prendre cette responsabilité. Elle-même était trop instable. Ils étaient restés amis, mais d'une amitié profonde, particulière, cette amitié qui fait hurler quand l'autre souffre, qui rend heureux de voir l'autre heureux. Et jamais elle n'avait vu Stiles aussi heureux que lorsqu'il était près d'Abigaëlle.  
-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
Il leva les yeux vers elle pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis.  
-Je… oui, je crois. Difficile à dire avec toutes ces choses surnaturelles qui nous lient plus ou moins.  
-Stiles, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? répéta-t-elle avec douceur.  
Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.  
-Oui.

**-Dans la tête de Scott-**

Il commençait à se faire tard à présent. Le parc était désert, comme d'habitude. Scott se remémora soudain les heures entières qu'il avait passé avec Stiles dans cet endroit quand ils étaient encore loin d'imaginer que leurs vies prendraient un tel détour surnaturel. Très jeunes déjà, ils avaient laissé tomber les histoires de pirates et de chasse au trésor et s'inventaient des histoires de meurtre qui les faisaient trembler de peur. S'ils avaient eu le secret espoir de trouver un jour un vrai corps dans ce parc, aujourd'hui Scott priait pour exactement l'inverse. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que si quoique ce soit de grave était arrivé à Abi, il l'aurait senti, là, au fond de ses tripes, comme quand Deaton avait saisi le fil qui les reliait.  
-Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ici ?  
Lydia ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Ce fut Scott qui l'entendit en premier. Un souffle court, quelque part non loin d'eux. Des pulsations cardiaques. L'alpha leur fit signe de se ranger derrière lui et il s'avança à pas de loup vers le bruit jusqu'à enfin distinguer une odeur.  
-…Dorian ?  
-Oui, fit une voix faible.  
Scott se précipita, écarta les feuillages de la haie au creux de laquelle Dorian était recroquevillé et l'en extirpa.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es blessé ?  
-J'en sais rien, je crois pas… ils m'ont juste balancé ici avant de repartir avec Abi…  
-Avec Abi ? reprit Stiles en allant l'agripper par l'épaule. Tu as vu des visages, tu te souviens de quelque chose ?  
-On est venus ici tous les deux pour être un peu tranquilles, répondit Dorian d'une voix un peu saccadée.  
Il avait vraiment l'air sous le choc, comme s'il venait d'avoir vu un fantôme. Scott adressa un regard appuyé à son meilleur ami pour l'inciter à se tenir tranquille.  
-Et ?  
-Et ils ont débarqué, ils m'ont jeté là et ils sont partis avec elle. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, ils étaient deux je crois, avec une force surhumaine… On devrait appeler la police, Stilinski, ton père est shérif non ?  
-On n'appelle personne, répondit Scott d'un ton catégorique. Toi, tu vas t'abriter dans la Jeep de Stiles et tu n'en bouges sous aucun prétexte, compris ?  
-Hors de question, si vous partez à sa recherche je viens avec vous.  
Les suspicions qu'ils avaient pour lui venaient de perdre leur légitimité. Dorian avait l'air innocent. Mais alors qui était après Abi ? Il aida Dorian à se relever et le repoussa de façon à le laisser à distance de Stiles. La sagesse poussa Lydia à le prendre par le bras pour contenir un geste malheureux. Dorian leur indiqua qu'ils avaient pris la direction du fond du parc.  
-Vers la fontaine ? Il n'y a pas d'issue là-bas, ils ont fait monter des murs pour ne pas que les arbres donnent sur la route.  
Dorian haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Scott jeta un regard à Lydia qui semblait d'accord pour suivre ce chemin. Sous le couvert des arbres, la nuit semblait tomber deux fois plus vite.


End file.
